


We Must Be Killers

by Extinction



Series: On All Ends [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hallucinations, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Omega Will, Possessive Behavior, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 79,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extinction/pseuds/Extinction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You're like a half-tamed creature, still shy of the bridle. 'Except you enthrall me, never shall be free.' But freedom is an illusion, anyway.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This came up when I was talking to [Scarling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarling/profile/) about Hannibal. Originally, I had planned on this being heavily influenced by Phantom of the Opera but my original plans have skewed really far from it so instead, this will only be only _slightly_ inspired by PotO and certain events.
> 
> Title of the story is from Mikky Ekko's song by the same name.
> 
> I also want to thank [Rosamine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosamine) for looking this over (thanks babe!).
> 
> NOW, with it's own fanart! [throwingunicorns](http://throwingunicorns.tumblr.com/) made [this](http://oi62.tinypic.com/dnh6wm.jpg) lovely piece for me! <3

x-x-x-x-x

After the curtains had dropped and after everyone had left - gently ushered out with a soft-spoken note of appreciation - it was always time for the cleaners to make their rounds around the opera house. It wasn't the most exciting job there was but with no college degree and little options available, beggars really couldn't afford to be choosers. The owners always had the tendency to dim the lights as soon as the cleaners arrived – mostly to save on energy consumption, although it wasn't really necessary – so it was a bit difficult to see much.

Fortunately, the opera house mostly hosted well-mannered and educated people, so other than a couple of stains where rich wine had been dropped and the general mess that usually occurred whenever a hundred or more people got together, it was not too time consuming to clean.

However, that did not mean that it made the job any less irritating.

Turner huffed as he climbed up the steps to the attic, coughing slightly as dust flew up into his nose. He sneezed; once, twice, three times. It was not usual for one to venture into the attic often- the owners didn't wish for it to be cleaned much at all and they had their own reasons – plus, the company really didn't have any desire to clean the attic anyway. It was a big space occupied by chests and boxes full of old costumes and sheets of music. Although it was a nice enough space, it was obvious that it was not well cared for; cobwebs hung from the corners of the ceiling and everything was coated in a layer of dust, mostly undisturbed.

Usually, someone would pop up into the attic for a general check over, to make sure that there were not any kids who had snuck in for fun. There had been times when we had had caught horny Alphas and Betas hiding in secluded areas and Turner had been shocked and slightly impressed at the positions he would find them in, he wasn't even aware that many of those positions existed. In fact, he would've gladly gone the rest of his life without knowing that bit of information.

Climbing the stairs always took him longer than most people, what with his arthritis acting up almost constantly now, it definitely wasn't the most pleasant experience. He gently rubbed his knee through his khaki work pants and peered into the darkness. He turned to face the light switch but when he flicked it, the light didn't come on. His brows furrowed and he bit his lip in frustration as he reached for the flashlight he kept tucked into his pocket. He walked further into the darkness, steps soft and careful and trying to avoid scuffing his feet against the floor like he usually did, lest he trip.  He almost did anyway; the floor felt wet underneath his shoes. He aimed the beam of light towards the back of the attic but found nothing.

Turner narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

He could hear the faint sound of something dripping onto the floor.

He turned around, flashlight at the ready and his eyes widened at the sight before him. His mouth opened but he couldn't make any noise; the scream that he had been prepared to let out came out as strangled. He took a hurried step back and slipped in his haste. He fell painfully onto the ground and dropped his flashlight. The light flickered weakly but it still managed to illuminate what he had missed before—there was rust on the floor.

No, not rust.

It was the _color_ of rust but it was certainly not rust. Turner scrambled back, now covered in what was obviously blood. He could smell the copper; it was so strong that he could almost taste it and he gagged.

He could only stare in shock at the mutilated woman in front of him. She was strung up and there were hooks piercing her naked sides, fishing line pulled at the hooks and he was sickly reminded of a morbid puppet.  Her mouth was open and slashed and her lips were pulled up wide into a parody of a grin, her throat had been cut open and he could make out the glimpse of white bone, stark against the flap of pale skin and pink meat.

Her glassy eyes were wide open—unseeing— and he shuddered violently at the remnants of fear within them. He closed his eyes and reached out, hand searching blindly for his forgotten flashlight. His hand closed around the cold metal of the handle and he jumped up, running past the corpse and practically hurtling himself down the stairs.

He kept running, legs pushing him forward even with the pain in his joints and tears now prickling in the corners of his eyes. He kept his eyes squeezed shut but no amount of hiding could take the image away now. For all the darkness his conscious ignorance provided, he couldn't hide from what was now etched into his retinas, forever engraved into his brain.

Turner ran and ran until he reached his cleaning crew.

And then, he fell onto his knees in front of them and cried.


	2. Like the First Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am actually really surprised by the enthusiastic response this received, still can’t quite believe it.
> 
> LOOK MOM, I HAVE ACTUAL PEOPLE SUBSCRIBED TO ME.
> 
> Now I feel even more nervous, I don’t want to end up disappointing any of you! 
> 
> *crosses fingers, crosses arms, crosses legs*
> 
> Title of the chapter comes from Bonobo's "First Fires"
> 
> EDIT: Thanks to the wonderful Rosamine, for pointing some mistakes out for me. Thanks babe!

x-x-x-x-x

Will stood beneath the spray of the shower, forehead pressed against the cold tile. His eyes still felt gritty from sleep and he felt slightly disoriented. He felt weak in the knees and he was still _so_ tired but he was awake now and there really was no point in trying to go back to sleep anyway.

He sighed and ran his fingers through the mess of his wet curls; he tugged at the ends hoping that the small spark of pain would be enough to at least make him alert enough to not slip in the shower.

He had stayed up late last night, checking over the work he had left his students; now, he was just regretting the decision he had made. He had enough trouble sleeping as it was, he shouldn’t aggravate his sleeping schedule more than it already was.

Will sighed, closing his eyes as he reached out to grab his regular body wash. He frowned at the almost empty bottle and mentally made a note to drop by the store later on to pick more up. He considered the distance and the time needed to make the trip to the closest store and concluded that he didn’t have the time to get the task done today nor tomorrow. He would need to go to a store that catered specifically to an Omega’s needs and the closest one was almost an hour away.

He cursed and glared at the bottle as he desperately tried to pour what little was left onto the wet flannel. Hopefully it would be enough to mask most of his scent, though he doubted that it would; it usually took a larger amount.

Jack would be annoyed; he would think it was “improper”.

But Will had the tendency of ignoring Jack most of the time anyway; whether he minded or not, there was not much Jack could do about it. It wasn’t like Will being an Omega was a huge secret – anybody could look at his file and see it, there was no hiding it – but Will got the feeling that Jack was happy enough ignoring that tidbit of information. Perhaps it was because of societal norms, it was the most likely choice.

Either way, Jack pretended ignorance and Will had no problem with that. He had spent most of his life being coddled because of his Omega status. Society dictated that Omegas be treated as prizes and objects to be won over, they were the fair maidens of countless romance novels and the damsels in distress.

While Omegas made up eleven percent of the population, male Omegas were even rarer, making up five percent of that. If a female Omega was to be admired, then a male Omega was to be worshipped and revered. Female Omegas were fertile but could only give birth to Omega and Beta children, with the occasional rare Alpha making an appearance.

Male Omegas however, could only give birth to Alpha children. There had been exceptions where, in the rarest of cases, they had been able to give birth to another omega, but the chances of such an exception were not only improbable but also inconceivable.  

This made male Omegas incredibly sought-after.

Because of course, what was better than a man who could also double as a baby-making factory?

Absolutely nothing, apparently.

Since the moment that Will had found out his second gender, since the moment that he had presented and since that moment in time when his mother left him and his father after she had found out, being an Omega was not something he cared much for. To him, it was a burden that he had never wanted; it was a burden that he had never wished to carry. He had absolutely no desire to ever take a mate, much less have any children of his own. Were it possible for him to rip off such a troublesome and inane title, he would’ve already done it a long time ago.

Will had found that the easiest way to deal with his Omega status was to just pretend that he wasn’t one at all. The process was time consuming and costly – monthly prescriptions for suppressants and “special” scent masking toiletries did _not_ come cheap – but to him, it was worth every penny. He didn’t need to deal so much with the leers and heated glances if most could not tell straightaway what he was. There were times when his Omega nature seeped through the cracks but he could mostly deal fairly well with those situations; however there was nothing he could do about the features of his face for they displayed the hints of femininity that most Omega males carried.  

His father had taught him how to defend himself at least - in case the situation ever called for it - and Will had made sure to always remember those lessons. He wasn’t small by any means, in fact, he was actually larger than most omegas and he knew how to kick someone’s ass if push ever came to shove; he definitely knew how to handle a gun and he knew how to best incapacitate the enemy. He hadn’t ever been assaulted - which could also be due to the strict Omega Protection laws – and Will would be damned if he let it happen even now.

The little bit of body wash that he had left would just have to do for the meantime. It was a risk that he would have to take.

Will scratched his stubbly chin in thought as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He waved away the mist of the steam and quickly grabbed his towel, wrapping it tightly around his hips. When he walked out of the bathroom, he glanced quickly at his clock and noticed that if he didn’t get moving soon, Jack would probably send in someone else to pick him up instead.

He sighed and walked to his closet, already trying to figure out what color plaid shirt he would wear.

He had the feeling that it’d be a long day.

x-x-x-x-x

When Will arrived at the opera house, he glanced around the lot for Jack amongst the other officers standing outside. He was quickly ushered into the building by one of them and Will kept walking until he reached the main hall. It was there that he finally spotted Jack, who was coolly trying to deflect questions from an overly enthusiastic journalist. He strolled up to Jack, ignoring the curly redheaded journalist – he could already tell that she was trouble and Will absolutely _despised_ trouble.

“Will.” Jack nodded at him as he stepped around the redhead, who was still in vain trying to catch Jack’s attention, and walked further into the hall. When she turned to him, mouth already open and lips pursed and poised to ask a question, Will raised a sardonic eyebrow, glanced past her and sidestepped her, quickly following after Jack before she could get a word out.

It wouldn’t do to get himself involved in such trivial drama so soon; it was only nine in the morning after all.

Will had expected to be lead towards the Great Hall but was slightly surprised when he was lead into a dim corridor instead. Jack lead him towards the back, where there were stairs leading up into what he now assumed was an attic.

Will snorted.

_Of course._

_How very original._

The attic was lit even more dimly than the corridor and Will struggled at first to adjust his vision while he walked up to the three main figures that were crowded together at the back of the room.

“Will!” Beverly threw him a quick smile and Will distractedly returned the gesture, gaze already drawn to the corpse in front of them. His eyes flicked to the hooks and narrowed as he stepped closer. He silently accepted the gloves that Price had passed to him and Will leaned down to closer examine the hooks. He reached out a hand and prodded at a random one closer to the curve of the woman’s waist.

“Amanda Hunter.” Jack supplied. “She was one of the opera singers here; the prima donna. A Turner Blake from the cleaning company found her last night when he was making his rounds.”

Will took the information in but hardly paid it any mind; he was more focused on the hooks.

“These are beak pointed, most likely Teflon coated. The gape is closer to the shank and it curves a bit more at the bend. They’re thicker, so definitely more heavy duty, probably something you would use for larger and stronger fish.” Will crouched down and peered at the knots of the line. “Whoever did this is not a professional fisher but the hooks are placed where the skin is thinner, just not overly so. You’re looking at someone who knows their way around just enough.”

Will gently plucked at one the fishing lines. “Braided and strong enough to hold her up for a long amount of time.”

Jack stepped closer to Will, scowl already present. “So what, you’re telling me that we have an amateur fisherman on our hands?”

“Jack, take a look at her neck. Do you see the incision?” Will bent down to press his fingers against the clean cut. “It goes straight to the larynx. If I had to be more specific, I’d say it goes straight to the vocal folds. Also, notice the cuts on her face. The blade tore past the corners of her mouth but once again, the cuts are clean.” Will raised an expectant eyebrow at Beverly.

“All clean incisions, Jack. Too clean. Whoever did this definitely knew what they were doing, has probably had experience with it before. We weren't able to find anything visible on her.” Beverly turned back to Jimmy and Brian, who were still focused on their tasks. “So far, we've got nothing substantial, we’ll take her back with us so we can take a closer look, hopefully we’ll find something.”

“Kind of looks like The Joker!” Brian called out as he poked at Amanda’s corpse, Price smirked quietly by his side.

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Zeller, shut it. Beverly, fine. Will, just hurry up and do your goddamn job, there is someone I want to introduce you to after you’re finished.”

Will’s mouth twisted at the order but he didn't reply. He stared pointedly at Jack and then his gaze flickered towards the rest of the people in the attic.

If he was going to do his “goddamn job” then he would at least appreciate not having to do it in front of an audience.

Distractions were no good in a delicate situation such as this.

The dark-skinned Alpha growled at the subtle implication but ordered out the rest of his team. Jack stopped at the top of the stairs and turned his head back to look at Will.

“Next time, don’t bother coming to another crime scene smelling the way that you do now.”

Will clenched his jaw and pushed his glasses further up. He ignored Jack's fading footsteps and he turned back around to face the body of Amanda Hunter. He cocked his head and his eyes swept over the pulled skin.

“Now, why would someone do this to you?” He murmured quietly.

Will stood up straighter, took off his glasses and placed them in the pocket of his shirt.

He closed his eyes.

The pendulum swings.

 

 

_I know you, I have seen you._

_Such a beautiful voice, so lovely and resonating, full of life and fear._

_But your voice does nothing to hide you._

_You are broken, flawed, you do not belong._

_I watch you, follow you with my eyes. You feel but you do not see, you cannot see._

_For I am the one who sees it all and you are perfect in misery, in your sorrow and your pain._

_I find you, I wrap my arm around your neck and squeeze until you go limp. I drag you up the attic and carefully and gently take your clothes off and string you up quickly. You hang like a blank canvas. I will paint you into beauty and blood._

_Your weak points, I know them all. The hooks pierce your pale skin easily, like butter, and you start to stir as the first one enters you. You stare up at in shock but cannot move; it is not a dream, it is too real to be a dream._

_I insert another hook and another and another, your body bleeds and you struggle and whimper but the hooks are in too tight and they are secured._

_You are a puppet; created by your own monsters and insecurities. Now, you will not serve for any other purpose other than for my own gain._

_I reach for a scalpel and press the edge of It close to your mouth. I trail down to your neck instead and the fear in your eyes is almost palpable._

_Invigorating and lustful._

_I give you no time to scream; the sharp edge cuts against the soft flesh of your skin and it parts. Your bones are fragile and weak and they open to reveal truth and vanity. Your voice is no more and you gurgle but cannot speak._

_I have silenced you forevermore._

_Your eyes dim and I smile._

_It is a pity._

_My gaze lingers at the corners of your lips._

_There is honesty in silence, authenticity, and it is the most truthful you have ever been. I will give you a smile; a smile that will last you forever, even in death._

_This is my design._

 

 

Will stumbled back, gasping for air. He turned away from Amanda Hunter and practically flew down the stairs. He almost runs into Jack, who hadn't gone too far and was now having a conversation with Alana and another unknown Alpha.

He ignored them both and looked up at Jack, focusing on the collar of his suit. “He desecrated her. He stole her voice. He strung her up as a puppet because he’s using her; she’s only a means to an end. He wants something more, there’s something else that he considers important and _that’s_ what he wants.”

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed as he stroked his chin in thought. “What does he want, then?”

“I don’t know. It could be anything or, it could be nothing at all.” Will rubbed a hand against his face tiredly.

Jack now look distracted and he muttered a halfhearted apology as walked off towards Beverly who was still collecting samples.

“Will?” Alana reached out to him, placing a warm hand on his arm. “Are you all right?”

In all honesty, Will didn't know how to answer her question. He hadn't expected the glimpse into the killer’s mind to be so overwhelming. There was something different in the feeling, yet it was also familiar, in a sense.

Will had no reply for Alana and so instead, said nothing and gave her a small weary smile. He felt the smile freeze on his face however when he finally took full notice of the man that had been standing apart at a distance.

Alana noticed his confusion and waved the other man over with an apologetic grin.

Will took in the man’s expensive clothing and the way he carried himself. He looked composed and his presence was almost stifling; there was no mistaking that this man was an Alpha, the fact was undeniable. There was a kind smile on the other man’s face and Will tensed.

He had a strong feeling that he already knew what this was going to be.

“Will, this is Doctor Hannibal Lecter.”

Doctor Lecter’s smile widened marginally and he leaned in closer and held out a strong tan hand.

“Such a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Graham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (could any of you tell that my knowledge on fishing hooks is actually limited?)
> 
> Feedback is always much appreciated.


	3. and they talk, and they dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This deserves its own chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, is anyone still traumatized by Friday’s episode? Cause I am.  
>    
> On the other hand, *tears off shirt* BROWNHAM *heavy breathing*  
>    
> ALSO. Thank you everyone for the lovely comments, kudos, views, etc. I'm so happy to see that a lot of people are enjoying this!
> 
> Chapter title comes from Royksopp's "This Must Be It"  
> 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Will tensed and his eyes narrowed. He ignored Dr. Lecter’s outstretched hand and instead settled his glare upon Alana.

“I don’t need a damn psychiatrist, Alana.” Will bit at his lip angrily, silently seething at the unexpected and unwanted surprise.

“Oh, Will, I know. But Jack –“

“Absolutely not.”

He couldn’t believe that she, of all people, would spring this on him and expect him not to mind. He had had enough psychiatrists to last him a lifetime. They all wanted the same thing; wanted to psychoanalyze him as if he were a rare specimen to be prodded at. They all wanted to pick at his brain to find out what made him tick and Will was no one’s experiment.

Alana sighed resignedly, as if she had expected the opposition. “Will, Jack has clearly expressed that you have no choice, at this point. You have avoided any psychological evaluations thus far and he has let you, time and time again. The bureau is concerned.”

“Why? Because I can look into the minds of murderers? Or because I’m an Omega? Or wait; is it a combination of both? Is it because I’m weak and delicate and any harm to my being would be a shame to all mankind?”

“Will…”

Will’s eyes flashed with blue fury. “No, Alana.” He turned to face _Dr. Lecter_ and crossed his arms. “I apologize for the inconvenience Doctor Lecter, but I do not require your services and would greatly appreciate it if you tried to avoid similar requests in the future.”

“Now, Will –“

“Alana, it is fine.” Lecter gave her a tight yet reassuring smile, eyes still on Will - a subtle dismissal and Alana took the hint, quietly taking her leave, hesitation still apparent as she walked away. “No apology is needed, Mr. Graham, all culpability falls upon me. I did not know that you were not aware of our arrangement; perhaps I should have spoken with you first to verify that your approval was genuine.  I ask of you, however, that you not think of me as a psychiatrist, but to instead consider the potential to form a friendship.”

Will chuckled darkly. “Friendship, Doctor? Is that what they call it now in psychiatric circles?"

“I believe that is what they call it in social circles. You think of my offer as a ruse but I assure you that my words are sincere. Friendship is always valuable.”

“And why in the world would you ever want to “form a friendship” with me?” Will couldn’t think of a single reason for why the sophisticated man would want to form that kind of bond with him. Friendship entailed a kind of intimacy that most people never felt comfortable enough to share with him. Will did not have many friends and the ones that he did have were mere flukes.

“One can never have too many friends.” The Alpha smiled gently. His words seemed heartfelt but Will was still suspicious. Nobody simply asked for friendship, especially with him, for nothing.  It was not something that happened to him at all. He felt there was something he was missing but couldn’t grasp fully at it.

This man felt dangerous. He stood tall and proud and handsome, Alpha through and through. His smile was small and polite yet warm and inviting, he was eloquent and well-mannered. He was neat, not a hair out of place nor a wrinkle on his shirt, yet it was not his outside appearance that caught Will’s attention.

It was the eyes.

Will always had a hard time maintaining eye contact with someone for long periods of time. It had been a bad habit, one he had never grown out of. He had no desire to rid himself of it either – wasn’t desperate at all to shed it – and eye contact was a hindrance to his empathy anyway, made it act up in ways that both frustrated and sickened him.

It being such a disadvantage, Will avoided eye contact with everybody and avoided any unnecessary touches. This being so, Will found it odd that what drew his attention were the Doctor’s strange almost maroon eyes. A quick glance into the reddish depths didn’t show much, but what he did sense discomforted him. He felt as if he was burning yet he also felt as if he had been doused with icy water.

He felt as if he had plunged straight into hellfire; chaotic and willful, pain never-ending, bones breaking and skin stitching itself up over and over again. Heart cold and hard, arteries clogged with sharp crystalized ice.

Five seconds was five seconds too long and Will flinched back, breaking eye contact.

Dr. Lecter was dangerous, indeed.

When Will looked back up at the Alpha – a quick glance at the man’s forehead – it seemed as if he hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary and the smile stayed unwaveringly on his face. There was now an amused tilt at the corners of his mouth though, very small and almost unnoticeable to anyone else had Will not been paying close attention.

In fact, had Will not already mentally established that Lecter was not an expressive man at all; Will would’ve said that the man radiated smugness.

Will looked the man up and down, mouth turned down into a frown. “Be that as it may, I have no interest in “friends” whom will simply psychoanalyze me in the privacy of their minds while I am unaware.” The Omega leaned in closer to Lecter, eyes hard. “You won’t like me when I am psychoanalyzed, Dr. Lecter.”

“And I have no wish to do so, Mr. Graham; that would be incredibly rude. Friends have no need to study each other’s mental abilities. There is only a mutual respect that exists on the spectrum and a desire for pleasant company every now and then.”

“I am everything _but_ pleasant, Dr. Lecter.” Will glanced back at Jack, who was still talking to Beverly. He seemed distracted enough but Will knew that Jack was always aware of everything around him, even if it didn’t seem like it. He turned his eyes back to Lecter. “Will this “friendship” help get Jack off my back?”

“In all honesty, Mr. Graham, it might help, yes.” The Alpha raised his eyebrows expectedly.

Will thought about it. He didn’t quite know what he was getting himself into. If he went down this road, with this man and traveled down the designated path outlined for him, he didn’t know where it would take him. It could be anywhere on the map or it could be in the middle of nowhere.

Was accepting Lecter’s offer worth it?

Will knew that if he did accept it, Jack would probably leave him alone more often. Lecter’s presence would ward him off; an intelligent, well-educated, and moral man who could serve as a shield in the pretense of friendship.

“Fine. Just don’t try to study me or change me and we won’t have any problems.” Will paused, fingers reaching for his glasses. “And don’t call me Mr. Graham; it makes me feel a lot older than I am.”

“Will, then. You may call me Hannibal. Friends address each other by their first names, after all.”

“…right. Hannibal.” The name felt foreign on his tongue. It stuck to the roof of his mouth and Will silently mouthed the name to himself once again. “I’ll probably be seeing you around then.” He straightened his glasses and with a reluctant nod to Hannibal, turned away to walk back toward Jack.

“Will?”

Will stopped in his tracks and turned sideways to glance questioningly at Hannibal. “Yes?”

“There is no need to ever change you; I find you exquisite as you are.”

The Omega tensed. His face felt hot and he felt mortified at the blush he could tell was already surfacing at the unexpected comment. Will cleared his throat and forced himself to walk away; there was no appropriate response that he could give.

He felt the Alpha’s eyes against his back, following after him with a heated stare.

This was probably how prey felt when they were being toyed with by their predator before being eaten alive.

He may have just made a huge mistake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Will, sweetie.
> 
> (feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/))
> 
> Comments and feedback make me update faster!


	4. The Devil's Trill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best, seriously. 
> 
> All your comments and your kudos make me so happy!
> 
> *flails and does happy dance*

x-x-x-x

His tie looked rumpled. Will sighed and took it off, already reaching into his closet for a new one. He had worked at the knot too hard and had now gotten it all wrinkled.

He took the other tie and wrapped it around the neck of his casual dress shirt, mind drifting as he looped it around. He really didn’t even know why he was making such a huge effort; it wasn’t like him at all. He didn’t even want to go to the damned thing in the first place. The only reason for why he had agreed was because Jack and Alana had been invited as well.

Not that he had wanted to agree anyway. But the glower that Jack gave him and Alana’s small nudge at his side had left him no other choice. It was either that or face Jack’s temper and Will didn’t have the time nor the desire to sit through another one of his lengthy lectures. It was bad enough that Jack was still wound up tightly from their most recent case.

Besides, it was just dinner at Hannibal’s.

With Jack and Alana.

And Will _had_ agreed to be “friends” with the Alpha. Of course it had been for his own selfish reasons but Will had no doubt that Hannibal had his own reasons as well. He refused to believe otherwise, no matter what Hannibal had said.

Friendships between unmated Alphas and Omegas were not unheard of, but it was considered incredibly bizarre. There were implied social rules, certain beliefs centered on certain standards. To go against that, you risked whispers following you behind your back and sneers hidden underneath cupped hands.

Will had come across Alphas who had thought that he was nothing more than a pretty piece of décor; something to be shown off in the most extravagant manner. Will had faced all sorts of behavior, had experienced every possibility and every outcome. He had met all types of Alphas, all arrogance and disdain and presumptuousness.

However, he did not like generalizing, for he had met Alphas who were nothing but courteous and respectful.

Hannibal, without a doubt, fit into the latter, as much as Will hated to admit. When they met, he had not been rude and had, in fact, apologized for the unwanted inconvenience. He had not immediately sought to examine him, hadn’t even deemed it necessary or appropriate.

Will was…grateful. Somewhat.

But that didn’t mean that Will was willing to become his best friend either. He didn’t make a habit of befriending Alphas, much less unmated ones. Much less ones like Hannibal.

It didn’t matter how well of an educated man the Alpha seemed or how polite and respectful he was, Will had enough issues in his life without adding any unnecessary drama to the mix. He wasn’t that idiotic. He will strengthen his walls, he will dig a moat and put alligators around and place a dragon as guard in the front if need be. He doubted that it would be necessary but if it proved to be, Hannibal would not be getting past his defenses that easily.

Will slid the knot up and adjusted it tightly. He looked himself over in the mirror and nodded to himself in satisfaction. He didn’t look too formal but he didn’t look too shabby either. He grabbed his cologne off of the dresser and sprayed on a decent amount. It wasn’t the most expensive brand but it helped to cover up some of his scent. He reached for his coat jacket and dipped his hand into the pocket, pulling out a small white bottle of suppressants; he popped one into his mouth and grimaced at the bitter taste.

It would have to do.

x-x-x-x-x

He fidgeted in his chair and resisted the strong urge to loosen up his tie. The room felt hot and stuffy and he was extremely uncomfortable. When he had tightened his tie, he probably should’ve left himself some breathing space, at least. Now, all he could do was pick at his meal nervously.

“Is something the matter, William?” Hannibal gently dabbed at his mouth with his napkin and looked at him expectedly.

“Just Will, please.” The Omega cleared his throat and pushed a cut of his marinated lamb to the side. “I just…thought that Jack and Alana would’ve been here, is all.”

The Alpha sighed and shook his head in disappointment as he straightened up further in his seat. “I believe that was the expectation, yes. Unfortunately, Doctor Bloom had to check in with a patient of hers and Jack had to decline; he did mention a large amount of unfinished paperwork. They were both saddened and apologized profusely.”

“Ah. Yes, I understand, it’s just a little…unexpected.” Will bit his lip and speared a carrot with his fork.

“Once again, I apologize for the sudden change; I realize how uncomfortable this must be for you. I was not expecting this either, I must admit. However, there is nothing that will be achieved by regret. All we can do is to try to make an attempt to at least enjoy the rest of the evening as we are.”

Will stared down at the table, eyes tracing the lines in the wood. He knew that logically, it wasn’t Hannibal’s fault; he had not predicted that this would happen. He also knew that it wasn’t Alana's fault either, nor Jack’s. It was nobody’s fault, there was nobody to blame.

Yet, Will couldn’t help but to feel an irrational spark of irritation, which only managed to make Will feel guilty. Hannibal had been nothing but accommodating, he had gone out of his way to make him feel welcome in his home, regardless of the abrupt change in his plans.

The food he had cooked was delicious and appealing and had Will not lost his appetite after he had realized the new circumstances, then he was sure that he would’ve enjoyed the savory sustenance. However, at the moment, he could barely even taste it, couldn’t even find it in himself to fake it.

As far as he knew, the moment that Hannibal had taken his coat to hang up and casually remarked that Alana and Jack would not be joining them for dinner due to unforeseen events, Will had lost all desire to even stay in the same room as the Alpha.

Will cleared his throat. “Thank you for the meal, it’s delicious.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow with a knowing gleam in his eyes but accepted the compliment nonetheless.

The Omega grabbed his wine glass and gulped down a generous amount of the rich Pinot Noir. “This is um…good, very good. What is it?”

“1985 Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Richebourg.” Hannibal delicately cut into his lamb. “Will, I have not had the chance to ask and have not wanted to do so, in fear of appearing impolite but I have been pondering and wish to ask either way. I do hope you forgive my rudeness, as it is not any of my business. You do not have to answer if you do not wish to; it is mere curiosity on my part.”

“Yes?” Will hummed and took another sip of his wine, closing his eyes as he savored the taste of red berries and spices.

“I find it particularly surprising that you are not mated.”

Will was glad that he had just finished swallowing down the wine or else it probably would’ve ended up all over Hannibal’s lovely table.

“That’s…not a question.” Will coughed, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he looked at the wall behind Hannibal.

“Ah, perhaps it is not, you are right.” Hannibal looked pensive for a moment. “I find it particularly surprising that you are not mated?”

Will groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. “All you did was add a question mark to the end of that sentence.”

“Maybe so,” Hannibal replied, his lips turned up marginally into a teasing smirk.

He really shouldn’t have been so surprised; it was a question that came up constantly. He was a thirty-two year old male and an Omega at that. Most people considered it odd that he did not have a mate yet or a child for that matter. He could always refuse to answer Hannibal’s question but he didn’t doubt that it would come up again eventually. Hannibal seemed like the persistent type.

“It has never been in my plans to take on a mate. As you probably already know, Omegas are not allowed to mate with a Beta or another Omega. Most people infuriate me enough as it is and I can’t deal with an Alpha’s constant and pointless show of dominance and possessiveness, it would be too stifling.” Will paused in brief consideration. “No offense.”

“I see.” The Alpha studied him silently and Will twitched in his chair at the intensity in his eyes. He was relieved when Hannibal suddenly smiled at him and gracefully stood up. “If you are quite finished with your meal, please allow me to take your plate. You may wait in the living room while I clean up.”

“I can help.” Will knew that he could be rude at times but he did at least have good manners when it came to dining at someone else’s home. It was bad enough that he left most of his food on his plate after all the work that Hannibal had put into it; the least he could do was offer his help.

“Will, you are here as my dear guest. I appreciate the offer but it is my obligation as host to make you feel most welcome.” Hannibal walked over with the wine bottle and expertly refilled his glass. “Please. It will not take me longer than ten minutes.” He placed his hand lightly against the small of his back as he led him into the lavish living room and Will blushed at the slight contact. Hannibal didn’t seem to notice his reaction and gestured for him to sit on the couch before he walked back into the dining room to pick up the dishes.

Will watched him leave and sighed as he looked around helplessly. He shuffled his feet and lingered close to the couch but instead chose to walk around the room instead. This was the first chance he had gotten to quietly observe Hannibal’s domicile. His home was just like him and Will couldn’t really say that he was shocked.

Will really just wanted to go back to his own house, where his dogs would greet him with excited barks and yelps. He just wanted to hug each and every one of them, wanted to press his face against their soft and familiar fur. That’s all he wanted and after such a long and agonizingly awkward evening, he could say that he rightfully deserved it.

He jumped when he heard music come on suddenly. He glanced around and spotted speakers stationed around the room almost inconspicuously. He felt his tense shoulders relax as he listened to the soothing sounds of the violin.

It was slow and beautiful and he could feel the notes drift over him, calling out to him in a tune of misery and longing. It sounded hauntingly painful, like a wanderer searching every corner for beauty and unable to find it. It soon changed into a melody of trills and it alternated in high and low pitches of desperation. Will tilted his head back and closed his eyes; there was now an ache in his chest and it resonated deeply within him.

“Giuseppe Tartini.” Will almost dropped his wine glass and quickly regained his grasp around the stem as he turned to face Hannibal.

“Excuse me?”

“This piece. It is by Giuseppe Tartini, “Violin Sonata in G Minor”. Or as it is more commonly known, “The Devil’s Trill”.” Hannibal walked towards him and stood close by.

“It’s quite stunning. Why does it have such a morbid name, though?” Will took a step away to the side, looking around in innocent curiosity, hoping that Hannibal hadn’t noticed.

“Tartini had spoken of a dream, where the Devil stood at the foot of his bed. He had made a contract with the Devil and Devil had promised to be at his service for he was a musical genius. However, the Devil is sly and Tartini was arrogant. He passed his violin to the Devil to play, for he had believed that no one was better than he. The Devil then effortlessly played the most beautiful melody he had ever heard, far superior than anything Tartini had ever created. It was so exquisite and pure that he was left breathless and as soon as Tartini awoke, he had wished to recreate it but found that it was all in vain. No matter his constant efforts, he deemed everything inferior to what the Devil had played in his dream.”

“That’s actually…rather depressing.” Will frowned.

“Indeed it is. He spent the majority of his life chasing after the Devil in his dream, wishing to recreate such a glorious piece of music. He was envious and had wanted to possess it desperately. When he could not, he was driven mad by hurt and anger. The Devil was a constant representation and reminder of his failure.”

“Do you think he was finally able to catch up to the Devil in his death?” The meaning behind the music _was_ quite morbid but he couldn’t help but to find it altogether fascinating. Tartini had chased after an imaginary ghost through the rest of his life.

“I believe that he did not simply wish to catch up to the Devil. I believe that he wanted to become the Devil himself. The ability to create such perfectly beautiful music would not have come to him in death, for he did not possess the skill even in life, even if he did come close. The Devil was unobtainable; he had disappeared in that dream, taking along with him his sonata. All he had left behind was the man who had frantically tried to become him.”

“The Devil is rather cruel.” Will remarked as he looked down at his watch, noticing that it was getting late and that it was probably best that he leave soon.

The Alpha hummed in thought as he looked at Will. “You can say it was cruel. However, the actuality of that is that as hard as Tartini had tried to possess him, it was in fact the Devil who possessed Tartini. He gave himself over to him when he played his sonata and kept giving away piece after piece the more he tried to emulate it. By the end, Tartini was his in life and in death.”

Will locked his gaze onto Hannibal’s shoulder and clenched his jaw. The more Hannibal talked about it, the more unsettled he became. He placed his wine glass onto the coffee table nearby.

“Yeah, well. That is quite a story however, it is getting rather late; I have a long drive ahead of me.” The Omega walked towards the front door, reaching into the side coat closet to pull out his coat. “Thank you for the hospitality and for the dinner, Hannibal. We should do it again, I’m sure Alana and Jack would be happy to try again.”

They definitely would. This time though, they could go without Will; no amount of begging from Alana would manage to convince him otherwise.

“We shall see. Thank you for the lovely company this evening, William. It truly was a pleasure; you are welcome to come by whenever you wish.” Hannibal unlocked the door after making sure that Will had put on his coat. The cool wind was a relief against his heated face but there was now a harsh pounding in his head and Will winced in pain.

“Will. I do have one more question.” Hannibal leaned against the frame of the door.

Will sighed and looked at his feet, anxious to get to his car. “Right, of course you do. Well then, please, go ahead.”

“If The Devil visited you in a dream, would you also chase after him?”

The question caught him by surprise and he considered the question before he replied as honestly as he could, “Of course not. To do so would mean losing myself and giving myself over completely to him until there was nothing left of me.” He looked up at Hannibal, eyes trailing over his face. “…would you?”

The Alpha smiled. “Goodnight, Will.” He closed the door gently and Will heard the click of the lock.

Will stood outside in the cold, blinking up at the door in confusion. He tilted his head to the side, brows furrowed until a particularly cool breeze swept over him. He walked briskly to his car, got in and turned on the ignition.

He started the silent trek back home, his pounding head full of racing thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...I seriously don't know how this happened? It really wasn't supposed to be this long but I think I may have gotten carried away. Sorry?
> 
> The sonata that I talked about IS actually real. It's called "Violin Sonata in G Minor" (or more popularly known as "The Devil's Trill") and it is by Giuseppe Tartini. It's a beautiful piece and one of the most complicated to play because of the techniques it requires. 
> 
> You can see violinist Ko-Woon Yang play it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3v1nFmC-K8)
> 
> Feedback is always MUCH appreciated (and it really motivates me to write faster ;D)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/)


	5. These Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the comments and kudos, I really do appreciate it! <3

x-x-x-x-x

When Will walked into the station’s break room the next morning, he spotted Beverly at one of the tables, practically guzzling down her scorching coffee as she hurriedly flipped through a file. He briefly considered walking back out but thought better of it and instead quietly poured himself a cup and took a seat next to the harried Beta.

He winced as her light grasp on the Styrofoam cup almost slipped. “Will! Just the person I've been wanting to see.” She pushed aside the case file and turned to face him, face lit up in excitement.

“Is that so.” Will pursed his lips and blew at the top of the dark liquid before he took a sip. He grimaced at the taste but soldiered on; at least it helped to somewhat alleviate the headache that still hadn't gone away. He had had trouble sleeping because his mind had been in overdrive and his attempts to sleep had only resulted in constant tossing and turning.

Beverly cleared her throat dramatically, “A little birdy might’ve told me that you had dinner with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.”

Will raised an unimpressed brow and casually took a swig of his hot coffee. He pretended that the action hadn't burned the inside of his mouth. He doubted that he would taste much else for the rest of the day.

“Oh, come on! Doctor Alpha Hottie! You had a date with him, I know, don’t try to deny it! And don’t try to say that he’s not interested either; I saw the way he was looking at you, he looked like he wanted to eat you alive.” She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“Doctor Lecter?” He was the only Alpha he had been in contact with recently, apart from Jack but he doubted that was who Beverly was speaking of; he didn't like to think of the words “Jack” and “Hottie” within the same sentence. Actually, he didn’t even want to think about Hannibal either.

“Yes. Now, spill. Please. I’m begging you, this case is driving me insane and if I have to listen to Zeller make any more Joker jokes, I’m going to hit him with a table, WWE style.”

“First of all, it wasn't a date. Jack and Alana were supposed to join us but they had other plans. Second of all, it was just dinner between two people who barely know each other; it was incredibly awkward.” More than that, it had been just outright weird. Doctor Lecter was too intense for him, he was just glad that he didn’t have to deal with him on a daily basis; he didn't think he’d be able to.

“Sure, of course, _not_ a date. Just, you know…an Alpha…and an Omega, all alone together. Having an intimate dinner. At his house. With nobody else around. I bet there was fancy wine. Was there fancy wine?” Beverly’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Uh, it sounded a bit fancy, but then again, most wines do. Domaine de la Romanee…something. He said it was from 1985, I think.” It _had_ been quite good, which was surprising because he wasn't a huge wine drinker – he was more a beer guy – he wondered if Hannibal would tell him where he could buy some for himself.

“That’s way _more_ than fancy, I’d say,” she smirked smugly, “Wine like that usually costs you a grand or more. Don’t really see why he’d pull out the _extra_ fancy wine for a mere dinner with someone he barely knows. Unless he was planning on getting la-“

“The case! Have you found anything new?” Will pinched the bridge of his nose; maybe he should’ve walked out of the room when he had the chance.

Beverly’s grin quickly turned into a scowl as she shook her head. “No, nothing so far, it was like I said before. Jimmy didn't find any prints, just impressions of latex gloves, which is absolutely useless. Zeller did confirm that Amanda couldn't have been dead for longer than a couple of hours though. The body hadn’t been in rigor mortis yet, so that puts us somewhere between one and three hours.” She pushed the file to him and Will took it, flipping through the pictures that had been taken. He paused on the close-up of her torn throat. “Nobody even knew why she was at the opera house though, rehearsals aren't until next week.”

“Hm. How did the interviews go?”

“As it turns out, Amanda Hunter? Yeah, she definitely wasn't a favorite amongst the other singers. A lot of them described her as self-serving and competitive. It could just be petty jealousy though; she _was_ cast as the lead for the upcoming production of _Salome_ , after all.”

“If enough people say the same thing, you’d have to consider the possibility of it being the truth. She was proud, perhaps too much; I think that may have been her downfall in the end. Somebody didn't take too kindly to her attitude; they found her offensive and thus, eliminated her.” Will traced over the flaps of open skin with a finger,” He took her voice because he didn't find her worthy of having it, he didn't even want her to have it in death.”

Something was missing; there was something that he just didn't understand yet. It felt like the answer was hiding in plain sight but he didn't have enough information to see it yet, his head was too foggy and he couldn't seem to think clearly.

“You said that he used her to get to something else, though. Whatever that is, is probably really important, right?” Beverly leaned back in her chair, her finger tracing the rim of her cup.

“Yes.” Considering that Amanda’s murder was displayed in a way that left little to the imagination. Whoever had done it had wanted Amanda to be found; nobody would've gone through so much trouble for any other reason.

 “Then if Amanda was deemed too unworthy, why would he use her in the first place?”

Will snorted,” And isn't that the real question.” He rubbed a hand against his face, pricking the soft skin of his palm against rough stubble. He desperately needed some sleep, clarity, and peace. He wasn't even fussy about the order – he’d take whichever came first.

“Hey,” Beverly caught his hand and looked into his face, worry marring her features,” are you OK? I’m sorry if what I said before bothered you. I was just kidding and I know you really aren't like that.”

The Omega’s eyes softened slightly and he gave her a small smile. “I know you were only joking. Don’t worry; it’s not something I’d actually get upset over.” The Beta smiled, relief plain on her face.

“But really, though…I’m behind you all the way.” Beverly grinned wide and Will had a suspicion that he already knew what she was going to say. “If you ever decide you want to settle down and have Alpha babies, I mean. I can even babysit, I’d teach those kids all about how to work a crime scene.”

Will slowly shook his head and backed away from the table. He grabbed his cold coffee and walked out, ignoring her snicker.

“Will! It was a joke!”

He grinned at her now worried cry but didn't turn around, even as he heard her hurrying to catch up to him.

x-x-x-x-x

Will sighed in relief as he exited his bathroom, steam billowing out behind him.

It had been a long day at the station with everybody else and they were still no sooner to finding out a motive for Amanda’s murder, much less the actual identity of the killer. But once he had gotten home, he had been able to spend time with his dogs. He had taken them out for a long walk, trailing behind them as they ran around happily. He had been content to watch them; it was calming and peaceful and for a few hours, he had forgotten all about the headache that had been plaguing him the whole day.

Unwinding with a much needed hot shower was always the best way to end his day. Such a mundane routine had the tendency to soothe his mind; the brush of flannel over wet soapy skin, the suds of shampoo in his curly locks and warm water trailing down his body into the drain. There was no thinking involved, it just was and to him it was a precious rarity.

The Omega quickly dried himself off and walked over to his drawer to pull out boxers, his free hand already reaching out to grab his bottle of suppressants that usually rested on the counter. When his hand couldn't find the familiar bottle, Will’s eyes snapped up.

His lips parted when he didn't see it and Will briefly panicked before he remembered that he had left it in the pocket of the coat he had worn to Hannibal’s dinner and had forgotten to put it back in its usual place afterwards.

He rushed over to the coat, hands plunging into the deep pockets. He searched the inside pockets. He spun around and walked back to the bathroom, perhaps he had left it there instead. He rummaged through the cabinets but came up empty.

For the next thirty minutes Will tore his house apart in desperation but it wasn't possible to find something that just wasn't there anymore.

Will dejectedly slid down the wall and pulled his knees up against his chest. It wasn't possible, there was just no way that it could've happened because it just never happened to _him_ , not anything like this. Will pulled at his hair; the room felt like it was spinning and as if it were closing in around him. He found it hard to breathe against the deep ache of panic in his chest. All he could hear was the loud and fast rhythmic beating of his heart.

It wasn't possible.

Not at all.

But it clearly was, because there was just no trace of his suppressants to be found anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing this last night but I was so tired, so instead I apparently wrote this down to remind myself: “insert katz talking forensic stuffs here, insert katz being a pervy busybody, insert katz having more of a clue than Willy cause katz is awesome”
> 
> I think I nailed it. 
> 
> Feedback is always much appreciated!


	6. Bad Moon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *basks in all the kudos and comments and rolls around in them*
> 
> Chapter title is of course from Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Bad Moon Rising". However, for this story, I recommend listening to Mourning Ritual's cover of it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2S4GTD-AAw) because it sounds a lot darker.

x-x-x-x-x

The clock seemed to have stopped working.

Will eyed it warily, willing the big hand to move. It had probably been that way for a while now; he doubted anybody had even noticed. Everybody usually just checked their phones for the time – hardly anybody ever looked at the clock unless they had no other choice.

Will tugged at his hair.

Why didn’t anybody notice that the clock didn’t work anymore? What type of facility was this, that they hadn’t even noticed that the the clock on their wall wasn’t ticking anymore?

He rubbed at his face with his hands and sighed.

It was unfortunate that he was wound up too tightly but he was always usually nervous whenever he had to take a sudden trip to the clinic. He had the tendency to avoid any and all medical situations until he had a need to really deal with them.

This was one of those times.

What was fortunate was that the Omega clinic he usually frequented once a month was able to quickly schedule him in for the next morning. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if they hadn’t; it was bad enough that he had spent most of the night against the wall until he had fallen into a restless sleep after he had made the call to his usual doctor, Dr. Lance.

However, before calling the doctor, Hannibal had actually been his first call. He had tried to keep the distress out of his voice but knew that he hadn’t been able to hide it well because the Alpha’s voice had then taken on a worried tone soon after picking up.

Will had the ridiculous hope that maybe his suppressants had fallen somewhere in Hannibal’s home when they had had dinner and he had asked him if he had seen them lying around anywhere. And if he hadn’t seen them, then could he perhaps try searching for them, just in case? It would’ve been embarrassing if he had left them there but he could deal with a little embarrassment if it meant that he hadn’t dropped them elsewhere.

Hannibal _had_ taken the time to search for them, judging by the sound of rustling and soft clattering on the other end of the phone, but had not found them. Will had been grateful that he had taken the time to do so either way, regardless of the increasing panic that he felt at the reluctant admittance of the Alpha’s unfruitful search.

He had quickly hung up afterwards, despite Hannibal’s attempts to calm him down.

If his pills weren’t there and weren’t in his own home either, then that meant that he had dropped them somewhere else and that also meant that they were lost; there was no getting them back.

His chest felt tight and Will shifted on the examination table, paper crinkling underneath him. His head snapped up when he heard the door open and a grey-haired Beta stepped in, head bent over a folder he presumed was filled with his information.

“What is the problem today, Mr. Graham? You sounded panicked last night but you didn’t go into any details. It’s much too soon for you to be back here; I saw you no longer than almost a week ago.” The doctor sat down in his chair, kind eyes turned attentively to him.

“Sorry about the late call. I know I’m not supposed to be here for another month but it’s just that…I seem to have misplaced my bottle of suppressants and I know that I’m not supposed to –“

The doctor sighed regretfully and leaned back in his chair, fingers laced together on his lap. “I assume that you came here for another prescription then.”

“Yes, that’s exactly it, I can’t–“

“Mr. Graham, you know that this isn’t something that I can provide you with. The law states very clearly –“

“ _I know,_ the law states that an Omega cannot obtain more than one prescription per month. I know that it’s to prevent anybody from selling them illegally for profit. I know that it’s to help put a stop to their production circling around in drug rings. I _know_ all this; it’s something that we learn as soon as we get our heats.” Will jumped down from the table and started to pace, anxiety clawing at his throat. “But you have to understand, there’s no way I can be without it. I work with the FBI. Being without my suppressants would mean that I would have to be out of work for two weeks –“

“Two weeks ; one to detoxify your body and another for your heat. Yes, I understand, Mr. Graham but what you’re asking of me is not only impossible but also highly illegal,” the Beta said firmly.

Will wanted to throw something –anything – at the wall or even at the doctor himself. He knew that coming here would be pointless but he had still thought that he might’ve been able to work something out. He had never been in such a situation; hadn’t even imagined what he would do if it ever happened to him.

He didn’t usually lose his pills, he kept them close by at all times but he was actually _careful_ about it. He knew what losing them meant and therefore always tried to keep track of them. He was almost obsessive about their care. The headache he had developed after Hannibal's dinner had apparently hindered his mind enough to allow him to not notice that they were gone until it was too late.

It wasn’t the end of the world, he knew, but he had been on suppressants since he had turned eighteen. His father had strongly encouraged it and Will had never objected; going into heat once every month was troublesome and tedious and he was allowed the choice to avoid it so there was no reason for why he shouldn't have taken advantage of it. The suppressants had always been his one constant source of protection against any and all dangers. Aside from acting as a form of birth control, they also helped to slightly muffle his scent so it wasn’t as strong as it usually was. They protected him from being affected by Alpha pheromones. Most importantly, in the most dangerous case if he was ever attacked and bitten, the suppressants would help to nullify it to avoid a bond from ever being formed.

To be without this protection, Will was immediately exposing himself to the threats that lurked around outside in the shadows.

“Mr. Graham…I really am quite sorry. If there was something that I could do to change it, I would. However, this is how it must be; the law makes no exceptions. You are not the first Omega to have ever misplaced your suppressants, nor will you be the last one.” Dr. Lance smiled reassuringly, but it didn’t comfort Will in the least. “Now, there are clinics nearby that specialize in detoxification, I will write them down for you if you’d. You may do this in your home on your own but I highly suggest booking an appointment with one of the clinics instead. The procedure itself may be extremely painful and it is best if you go through it with professionals that will do their best to make it as comfortable as possible.”

Will grit his teeth.

There really was no other option. He supposed that he could seek out shady drug dealers to see if he could obtain suppressants that way, but to do so would be a huge risk. The selling of illegal suppressants was a closely guarded secret and not many knew where to even begin the search, Will doubted he’d be able to find a decent provider within the week. Not to mention that illegal suppressants were not always the wisest choice; they were polluted with other nefarious elements that usually permanently damaged the body.

They could literally be the death of him.

Even though he had never experienced the detoxification stage, he had heard horror stories about it. They tended to circulate within society; Omegas that had wanted to flush their bodies out to rid themselves of the mildly toxic chemicals so they could start a family with their mates. The pain varied in different Omegas and the amount of time they had been on suppressants for. Considering that he had been taking suppressants since he was eighteen and he was now thirty-two, he could safely assume that the process would be more painful than most.

There was just no other choice.

He’d have to go through with it. He’d have to deal with everything else that came along with the consequences. There were laws in place that would protect him but Will had to also count on the fact that he was strong. Whereas he had been a teenager before, he was now a man and he knew how to defend himself; he knew how to hold his ground.

He’d be able to overcome this; it was only for another month. Then, he’d be able to get back on his suppressants and life would go on – the same as ever – and everything would be back to normal. He’d forget all about this and it would soon even cease to be a memory.

The Omega turned his gaze back to the Dr. Lance. “Please write down the names of those clinics for me. I’d like to schedule an appointment with one of them as soon as possible.”

Just one more month.

It wasn’t like it could get any worse, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't entirely satisfied with this chapter, so I may go back and make some changes. It's pretty much a simple chapter but I am gearing up for something darker later on. If any of you have any questions concerning how things work in this omegaverse, then I'd be happy to answer them. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated! And if you have any suggestions, throw those at me too, I'm always happy to see them.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/)


	7. I can't mould this stage anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody please take away my laptop. I wasn’t supposed to write this today, I just barely finished chapter 6 last night! AND this one is longer, Jesus. 
> 
> Anyway, the show must go on so without further ado…
> 
> (chapter title is from Portishead's "Over" - listen to it, it's awesome)
> 
> *gently places the chapter down with a smug smirk*

x-x-x-x-x

_He was swimming endlessly in the dark, caught by a whirlwind of shadows. He was lost in the sheer size of the vastness, empty and cold and surreal. There was sorrow and contempt; obsession and a sense of ownership. There was the steady beating of a heart nearby, illuminating the path to calamity – disaster on all sides – and the sound was comfort and warmth._

_It enveloped him lovingly and it whispered softly into his ear praises of the proud, words of the long forgotten and rarely used commands._

_He felt blood, on his skin and in his mouth. There was iron on his tongue and he savored the flavor. It tasted sweet and bitter, a cocktail of offerings and promises of more to come._

_There was a tug on his hand and he was led further into obscurity; alyssums, tuberoses, and daffodils decorated the path.  He walked barefoot upon the spines of cacti, could feel their sharp prickles embedding themselves into the soles of his feet._

_A sharp cry pierced through the thick silence; a soft infantile whimpering of a child. His heart ached in longing and fear._

_Strong arms wrapped around his middle, gently caressing a gravid belly that he hadn’t noticed until now. The hold was possessive and proprietary but also loving and careful. Calloused fingers rested upon the thin skin of his front, finger pads pressed into the small and fast beating of a nearly fully developed heart._

_He smiled – a rare show of genuine happiness – and he could feel the salty wet tears on his face, trailing down into his mouth._

_It joined the bitterness of fresh blood._

_It was exquisite._

There was a persistent ringing in his ear.

Will groaned and turned to his side, eyes half-closed in a tired glare and blearily focused on his phone that lay on the side table. He stared at it until it stopped ringing and Will sighed and closed his eyes again, hoping that he could get back to sleep despite the rude interruption.

It rang again.

He swiped at it with his hand, still heavy from sleep. His mediocre attempts resulted in success and his hand finally wrapped around the phone.

He had barely put it to his ear when he heard Jack’s voice.

“Get your ass over here, we’ve got another one,” the Alpha growled out impatiently before he hung up discourteously.

Will’s eye twitched and he clenched his jaw, swallowing down his anger. He had had plans to sleep in – a rare occurrence that he didn’t usually indulge in – but he supposed those plans would now have to wait.

He felt weighed down by sleep and there was an odd twinge of a memory in his head. He had dreamt – not the usual nightmares that often plagued him – but he couldn’t remember what it had been about. There was a sense of contentment and yearning that lingered beneath his skin, a serenity that softly called out to him.

He wished he could remember it but even now the wisps of it was quickly fading, though he tried to desperately hold on to it.

He hoped that he would eventually remember it; he had the feeling that it had been a lovely dream and he didn’t have many of those; he wanted to be able to hold onto every bit of loveliness that he encountered.

Will shook himself out of his thoughts and reluctantly pushed himself out of bed. He scratched his chin in thought and purposely slowed down his pace.

There was no need to really rush, anyway. It wasn’t like the body was going anywhere anytime soon.

x-x-x-x-x

Will rubbed his sweaty palms against his tan corduroy pants as he walked up to the turned figure of Jack Crawford. He could tell the moment that the Alpha noticed – his posture turned tense and he had immediately stopped talking – and Will just knew that he was in for a confrontation.

He doubted Jack would be openly aggressive around so many people. Whether or not it eventually turned violent will still remain to be seen.

He started walking over to Beverly – who was currently concentrated on her task of yelling at Zeller and Price – but was quickly stopped by a firm hand on his arm.

“We _will_ be talking about this later, Will,” Jack brushed past him and headed into the Great Hall. He hadn’t said anything outright but Will knew that he was meant to follow behind. Instead, he stood in the same spot and fidgeted.

The Omega sighed and brushed his curls back, still not ready to have to face Jack’s hostile glares. He had thought that perhaps with his scent masking toiletries, it would be enough but apparently he had been wrong. It had only been a few days since he had lost his suppressants and already his scent was becoming stronger and stronger. Soon enough, mere cologne, soaps, and shampoos would not suffice.

He was already feeling the effects. His appetite had increased and he was sleeping for longer amounts of time. He found himself easily fatigued by quotidian tasks; he could no longer walk his dogs for hours on his property like he used to, he found himself soon out of breath after half an hour. He couldn’t even enjoy fishing since he could barely even make it that far. His headache had amplified in its intensity and he was now at times hit by agonizing cramps, which often left him doubled over in pain and unable to move.

He knew that he only had two, maybe three more days left at the most. He doubted that he’d even be able to last that long, if at all. He had already booked an appointment with one of the facilities Dr. Lance had recommended but he was now considering moving it up to avoid any further issues.

Will heard the soft clicking of a camera going off and he looked up, startled. His eyes landed on a familiar curly redhead and she lowered her camera with a sharp smile.

Will set his jaw and walked over to her; he felt perturbed and violated.

“Did you just take a picture of me?”

“Hm. You’re that Omega.” She ignored his question and looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow and turned away in disinterest, clearly finding him lacking. “You’re Will Graham. You’re the one that can get into the minds of killers. Now, isn’t _that_ interesting.” She grinned and Will clenched his fists, digging his nails into the skin of his palms.

He didn’t know who she was but his first impression of her had been accurate. She was trouble; an annoyance that he knew would only grow over time if left alone. She was a fly and all he wanted to do was swat her away.

“Listen –“

“ _Will._ Over here, _now._ ” Jack appeared from behind the nosy journalist, glaring daggers at him as he addressed the redhead, “Ms. Lounds, I don’t know how many more times I have to remind you that you are not allowed in here, this is a crime scene and I will have you arrested if this continues on.”

“I am nowhere near the actual crime scene. Besides, I’m more curious as to why you’re allowing _him_ access,” she openly sniffed Will and the Omega resisted the strong urge to shove her away. “He’s definitely on his way to ripeness; I don’t think you’d be able to keep the attention away from him.” She stepped away and with a conspiratorial wink, walked away to take pictures elsewhere.

“That is Freddie Lounds and I suggest you keep out of her way, she’s ambitious and will eat you alive before you even realize it,” Jack massaged his temple and pushed him towards the Great Hall.

He had been sure that Jack would’ve said something else then but wasn’t surprised when he didn’t either. Jack was a man that did not like showing his loss over his temper if he could help it. For now, Will could breathe more easily without being closely analyzed by Ms. Lounds or Jack.

As soon as he walked into the Great Hall, he saw why Jack had been in a hurry to get him here. Unlike Amanda Hunter, the placement for this young woman’s body was displayed grandiosely in the open, right on top of the stage. Will stopped in his tracks, brows furrowed in confusion.

It…wasn’t quite right. There was something different, something he hadn’t sensed before.

He picked up some gloves on his way to the stage and walked up the stairs on the side. He could feel Jack’s eyes against his back but didn’t pay it much attention. He was more interested in the slope of the woman’s body. She was sprawled over a throne – which he immediately knew was a prop, judging from the inexpensive look to it – and on her head there was an ornate crown, encrusted with rubies, sapphires and emeralds.

She was bare, pale against the dark velvet seat of the throne. Her throat had been slashed, ripped open to reveal muscle and sinew but the cut looked different to the one that had been on Amanda. The blood that ran from her throat to her chest and torso, was a bright dye on an otherwise plain canvas but was nonetheless simple compared to the extravagance left on Amanda. There had been a solid reason to the mutilation of Amanda; she had been desecrated and thrown away as soon as she had served her purpose. This woman didn’t hang by fishing lines or hooks; she looked almost peaceful in death.

Certainly a lot more peaceful than Amanda Hunter.

Will knew.

He knew without even having to use his empathy.

“Tiffany Lotz, she was a coloratura.” Jack stood at his side, eyes narrowed at the display in front of them. “Is it the same killer?”

“No. This is someone else, it’s pretty obvious.” He stepped closer to her but didn’t reach out to touch her yet. “This killer was a lot kinder than the one that murdered Amanda. He put her on a throne and placed a crown on her head. She’s a queen.”

He circled her, finger tapping against the top of his pants. He turned back to Jack and inclined his head to the side, a silent question in his eyes. Jack hesitantly nodded after a long minute and headed towards the forensics team puttering around underneath.

Will faced “The Queen” again. He took a deep breath and exhaled and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

_You came with me; placed trust in me. The thought of death had never even crossed your mind._

_You let me lead you through the darkness, giggly and red-faced, innocence radiating upon your face._

_You are lovely._

_But you do not compare; you don’t even come close._

_You are pure in your own way; you will do just fine._

_You’re not perfect but not many can reach perfection. It is an inborn trait, one that cannot be developed nor falsified._

_Still, I don’t need your perfection._

_I already have something far more valuable, something that **is** perfection. _

_You don’t even cry as my blade pierces your skin. Your eyes are trusting even as they dim and the light goes out._

_I do not want anything from you; not your voice or your submission. It is but a mockery of a twisted game between common predators._

_You are not a gift but instead a message._

_You are bare, open and accepting. You hide from nothing and nothing hides from you._

_You are a chess piece, my most powerful piece._

_You are bait; you are just a sacrifice for what is to come._

_You are a Queen but you are not **my** Queen._

_But you will do for now._

**_This_ ** _is my design._

Will didn’t even have enough time to react to what he had seen before he was snapped out of it by a strong hand tightly gripping his shoulder. He lifted up his elbow to attack but it was easily blocked. His heart was racing and he felt as if he were suffocating. The room felt as if it were closing in on him.

Hands turned him around and he was faced with the concerned eyes of Hannibal.

“William, breathe in deep and let go, just listen to my voice. You are having a panic attack and you must calm down,” The Alpha pulled him down onto the floor and moved him into a sitting position, hands rubbing the Omega’s arms reassuringly.

Will closed his eyes and focused on the deep tenor of Hannibal’s voice, taking in deep regular breaths, mostly concentrating on Hannibal’s scent. After a while, the shaking subsided and Will could finally breathe again.

He hadn’t realized that his face had been pressed into Hannibal’s suit jacket and when he did, Will pushed himself away. He looked around and recoiled when he realized that almost everybody’s attention was on them. Beverly was just a few feet away and looked as if she wanted to say something comforting but couldn’t find the right words.

Hannibal ignored the stares they had attracted and stood up, his hand reaching down to help Will back to his feet.

“Somebody called the medical team, they should be here soon.” Jack joined them and for once, he seemed at a loss at what to do. He shuffled his feet and left just as quickly as he had come, not even bothering to ask what Will had seen.

Will wanted to argue the waste of using the medical team but was stopped by the sharp look that Hannibal threw him. Instead, he just shrugged. His gaze fell on Beverly again and she watched him questioningly. Will nodded – a silent assurance – and she turned away, even though Will still knew she was still keeping an eye out for him.

He didn’t want to really think about what had just happened.

He had never suffered from panic attacks before – nightmares and anxiety was more common to him – and so he hadn’t realized how terrifying it was to not be able to breathe. It was frightening to have his vision cloaked in black and lungs desperately trying to take a breath but unable to do so.

He had been lucky that Hannibal had been here to help him.

The Omega paused in his thoughts and raised his eyes to Hannibal who was quietly watching him.

“Why are you here?”

“Jack has asked for my help. He believed I would be useful in this case and I am willing to offer him my services if he thinks it will make a difference.” The Alpha leaned in closer to him, maroon eyes roaming over his face. “Will, I hope you do not find this an intrusive question, but have you had panic attacks like this before?”

Will shook his head,” No, never.”

“Then I must apologize. It seems that I may have been at fault; I should not have grabbed you unexpectedly, I did not wish to startle you.”

He supposed that would’ve been the most logical explanation but Will knew that it was probably only half of the reason for why he had reacted so strongly.

“You didn’t know, it’s fine. Besides, you helped me out afterwards anyway,” Will gave him a small grateful smile and he realized that it was probably the first smile he had ever given the Alpha.

Hannibal seemed to have realized it as well and he smiled back, pleased at the action.

“However, I also feel that I must apologize for what happened a few days ago. If I can help in any way, please do not hesitate in letting me know.”

Will knew that there was nothing Hannibal could do but the offer was appreciated nonetheless; warmth blossomed from deep within him and his smile grew a little wider.

“…Thank you, really.” He rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes flickered to the rest of the room, finally resting upon Tiffany’s body. Hannibal followed his gaze and Will thought he saw his eyes harden in displeasure but the glimpse was quickly gone and Will had to question whether he had really seen it at all.

“If you do not mind, may I ask what you saw?”

Talking about Tiffany would at least take the focus off of him and Will gladly took the opportunity.

“She is a chess piece, the Queen used to lure in the bait. The _perfect_ bait.”

“This killer’s methods appear to be rather…crude.” Hannibal’s lips twitched into a frown and Will stifled his snort of laughter at the thought that the Alpha actually appeared to be _offended_.

Hannibal twisted back around to face him and he glanced behind Will. His lips thinned into a line and maroon eyes turned sharp and cold. Will was surprised by the now frosty demeanor from the Alpha.

“Will?”

At the familiar voice – one he hadn’t heard in quite a long time – he spun around, lips parted in surprise.

The man in front of him was wearing a white jacket over a well pressed white shirt. He now had short dark cropped hair - as opposed to the long disheveled curls he remembered - and there were faint lines around his eyes. But there was no mistaking the sharp cheekbones or the defined jawline or most especially, the soft green eyes that often shifted into hazel. He looked slightly older but still recognizable. Thin lips were turned up into a familiar cocky grin.  

Will blinked; he couldn't quite believe his eyes, it just wasn't possible.

“Matthew?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles and happily skips away*


	8. You Are a Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a quite a lot of people subscribed to this story. I could post dick pics for the next chapter and you will ALL have to see it. Such glorious power.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments – they make me very happy!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, I was just too much of in a hurry to get it posted.

x-x-x

It wasn’t that Will disliked all Alphas. It was just that many of them were cretins who only knew how to pound their fists against their chest in an act of dominance. An Alpha amongst other Alphas always had something to prove; they were stronger, they were smarter, they could _provide_ better than any other Alpha.

Will didn’t trust Alphas; in his line of experience, they usually wanted something from him and it was never anything that he would willingly offer.

But Will didn’t dislike _all_ Alphas.

In fact, if there had ever been an exception earlier in his life, Will would grudgingly admit that it was a young Alpha by the name of Matthew Brown.

Before Will had even fully known the annoyances that came along with Alphas, before he even had to worry about being leered at by filthy strangers – undressed by lustful stares and mentally groped  – or even before he could fully understand the dynamics that existed within their society, he had met a boy.

A boy of fifteen years – only two years younger than him – who had once approached him out of the blue. He had sat down next to him one afternoon on the school bench outside that Will usually quietly occupied. He had sat down and he had turned to him and smiled; beaming up at him, green eyes bright with excitement. He had dark long hair that often got into his eyes and bangs that strongly resembled a girl’s. He kept impatiently brushing them away as he talked about nothing at all, not self-conscious in the least about the slight lisp that Will had noticed.

Even now, Will couldn't remember what Matthew had talked about, not even if he tried. He had been too shocked that somebody had actually approached him and _spoken_ to him without being forced to do so. He didn’t have many friends, he didn't have the skill of being able to get along with anybody. He was shy, embarrassingly so and he didn't talk much for fear of being made fun of. His empathy had made it hard to get close to anyone. People felt uncomfortable being around someone who could easily read their emotions and intentions.

Not to mention that his father often relocated them to a different town almost every year. He never had the time to make friends and eventually, Will stopped trying. It was troublesome to interact with others, especially when by that time, most groups of friends had already been established; there was no room for an outsider whom nobody cared for. There was just no point in developing a friendship with a person you would likely never see again. It became easier to be alone after that, it was much easier to avoid it then and the pain was nearly nonexistent.

Nearly.

There had been times when he would feel the sharp pangs of loneliness; an emptiness in his stomach and a tight vice around his heart.

It was in an Omega’s nature to want to be loved and taken care of. Omegas were sociable creatures, warm and inviting.

Will was neither of those things but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel the agony of rejection either. A young childish part of him had just wanted to be accepted by someone, anyone. His mother's abandonment had left a hole somewhere deep in him, and although his father tried his best, he could only provide so much and unfortunately it was just not enough.

Matthew had been unexpected; he wasn’t like any of the Alphas he had met before nor was he like the Alphas his father had warned him about. He was a kid, curious in every way and fascinated by whatever came out of Will’s mouth. Will had never been close to anyone, much less anyone who always seemed impressed by him in any shape or form. It was flattering to have someone who followed you around and asked you questions about yourself constantly, as if there was nothing any more interesting to have a conversation about.

He didn't even seem to mind that he didn't talk much and Matthew never pushed him to do anything he felt uncomfortable with either. He was understanding, in his own way and it was something that Will always appreciated.

Matthew was sunshine and all smug grins, a troublemaker; sly and cunning. He had an inappropriate sense of humor and at times, he was morbid, extremely so.  But Will had developed such a fondness for the younger boy who liked teasing him and for the first time in his life, Will had a friend.  Someone who accepted him unconditionally and never expected anything in return.

Will didn’t know why Matthew had chosen to approach him that day and he never bothered to ask. That the young Alpha had decided to do so was enough for him.

Of course, Will knew that not all happiness was permanent. He had knowingly resigned himself to his fate beforehand and yet he had broken his number one rule: never get involved. His father had warned him time and time again and he feared for him, his only son who had been born an Omega. His father had wanted to protect him endlessly from the world; he had never wanted him to be taken advantage of by Alphas that wanted to do just that.

Eventually, the time came when they had to be on the move again and Will left, swallowing down his disappointment and resentment, leaving only an apologetic note dedicated to the first friend he had ever made and the first person who had never judged him.

He had been a coward, saving only himself from having to look into Matthew’s hopeful face, wanting to stay but having to go. If Matthew didn’t see him, then perhaps the pain would lessen over time. Perhaps they’d meet again one day, when Will wasn’t too much of a coward anymore. Or perhaps Matthew would soon forget the face of the friend who had cruelly abandoned him, who had left him behind without so much of a goodbye.

_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps._

x-x-x-x

To say that Will was surprised would be an understatement. Everything ceased to be and he could only stare slack-jawed at the boy – no, _man –_ he hadn’t thought about in years. He felt as if he were looking at a ghost, a memory from the past.

Had he fallen asleep?

Or had he finally lost it?

“Will?” Matthew’s brows furrowed, “Are you all right? We got a call about someone having a panic attack; don’t tell me that it was you.”

Will wanted to open his mouth to speak but found that he couldn’t get the words to come out, he could only shake his head and he knew that he must’ve looked ridiculous. He almost jumped when he felt a hand settle itself against the small of his back. 

“Your concern is greatly appreciated however, William is fine now. It seems that your time may have been wasted, _we_ apologize. I am sure that there are other matters and emergencies that must be attended to. Do not let us keep you.” The weight and heat of Hannibal’s hand through his shirt was somewhat of a comfort and it managed to snap Will out of his daze.

“Ah, no, I mean - yes, it was me. But Hannibal is right, I’m completely fine now.” Now that he was fine and as much as Hannibal had helped him – and he was grateful for it – he wished for a small reprieve from the other Alpha but knew that it would be impolite to make him go away. 

He had so many questions for Matthew, so many things to say and yet he had no way of actually saying anything. His words stuck to his tongue and no matter how much he opened his mouth, they wrapped tightly around his gums and blackened his  teeth and slowly slipped down into his throat, unused and forgotten.

Instead he offered Matthew a small unsure smile which became sincere at the quickly returned gesture.

“Either way, I’ll need to check to make sure that everything else is in order,” the other Alpha winked at Will, completely ignoring Hannibal.

Will snorted but allowed Matthew to close the distance between them. He put himself by Will’s side which also managed to block Will’s view of Hannibal. From what he _could_ see, Hannibal didn’t seem to mind and instead had backed away, quietly observing the scene with a blank expression on his face and calculating eyes.

“Now, do you want to do this standing up, or sitting down? I’d rather it be sitting down but I’ll go with whatever you think will be most comfortable,” Matthew flashed him a teasing smirk.

Will flushed at the choice of words,” Standing up is fine. It was just a one-time thing and there is still work to be done.” The Omega’s eyes turned back to Tiffany’s body in a halfhearted effort to avoid having to look at either Hannibal or Matthew. There  _was_ still a lot of work to do and he didn't have much time to do it. It would probably be even harder to do, considering the situation he was in at the moment. He'd find it hard to focus on anything.

He could still feel Hannibal's eyes on him and it felt as if each second that passed by, the burning underneath his skin grew more apparent.

Will coughed, trying to dispel some of the awkwardness that he felt.

He wasn’t quite sure on how to deal with a situation like this; he had never expected to see Matthew again and now he found that he was completely unprepared for a confrontation of any kind. He had moved around a lot afterwards and Will had immediately assumed that Matthew had moved on as well. There was no point in reopening former wounds, he wasn’t even sure that Matthew would remember him if they ever crossed paths again. Not that Will could forget Matthew, he had always been a pleasant memory.

“Do you feel any discomfort? Lightheadedness, dizziness, shortness of breath?” A warm hand tipped his face up and a set of green eyes stared back at him.

“No…no, I’m fine, really. There’s no need for this.” The hand stilled on his face and after a long moment, pulled away as he acquiesced.  

“Still stubborn as ever, I see.” Matthew’s lips turned up into crooked grin and the sight was so familiar that Will grinned back out of habit.

“I’m surprised that you still…recognize me.”

“I will admit that you took me by surprise. I immediately knew that it was you though, not all that hard to figure out. You still look and smell the same. Although, perhaps that’s not true, you smell even better now,” the Alpha grinned up at him.

The burning was getting worse. Will fidgeted and tried his best to ignore it.

“Right,” Will barely registered the comment, “I uh…you know…” he knew that he had to let the words out but actually getting them out was proving to be harder than he had thought. “There's always been something that I've wanted to say to you. And I’m just sorry…for everything.”

Matthew smiled and Will immediately knew that he knew what he was apologizing for. One mere apology wouldn’t be enough but hopefully it was a good enough place to start.

“You always had the habit of apologizing for things that really aren’t really your fault. Apparently, that hasn’t changed either. Sometimes life rudely reminds us that nothing stays the same forever, no matter how much we wish it did,” Matthew’s hand came up to gently push Will’s hair back,” most of all, I just really missed you.”

Will had almost forgotten how affectionate Matthew was. The Alpha talked about how much Will hadn’t changed but Will could honestly say the same about Matthew. Matthew had matured and he seemed to have developed the strong muscled body that most Alphas had, although he was still leaner than most Alphas. He was handsome and there was a clear ambivalence in his physicality. However, Will could still catch a glimpse of the boy he knew back when he was seventeen, could still see him in his smile and in his eyes.

“I was not aware of this certain kind of medical care, it seems rather unorthodox,” Hannibal appeared at his side, tall and imposing. Will had not realized that the man had still been around; the thought was mortifying and Will felt his face heat up.

Matthew dropped his hand and stood up straight, eyes dispassionately looking over the other Alpha. Their eyes locked and Will was quickly forgotten. The tension was thick and it felt electrically charged; it made Will twitch in discomfort; if he stepped any closer, he would probably get shocked by the force of it.

No matter the type of Alpha – even if it was Hannibal and Matthew – none were ever safe from the unreasonable trait of Alpha posturing.

Will tried hard not to roll his eyes at the ridiculous display.

“Matthew, this is Doctor Hannibal Lecter, he is an acquaintance of mine. Hannibal, this is Matthew Brown, he is an old friend.”

They didn’t react to the quiet introduction and only seemed to scrutinize each other with a newly formed intensity. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Will, they both broke off in their staring and reached out a hand to the other. Their hands clasped onto each other's firmly and Hannibal smiled tightly before letting go and turning back to Will and looked expectedly towards the stage where there was still a fresh body laid out against the throne.

The Queen. 

"Hm, _very_ interesting," Matthew softly murmured and stepped back. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from inside his pocket. He quickly jotted down a series of numbers and slipped the paper into Will's front shirt pocket, giving it a tap, "I'll be expecting a call from you soon, Will. This time, let's keep in touch," And with another playful wink, he was gone, walking away towards another group of people who were attending to other people around. 

The Omega pulled out the piece of paper and studied it carefully, finally putting it back safely into his pocket. If Matthew was open to having more discussions with him - maybe even catching up on lost years - then Will would make sure to put in some effort as well. He owed Matthew that much, at least.

"William." Hannibal placed a proprietary hand on his shoulder and lead him back towards Tiffany. The heat that emanated from it spread throughout the rest of his body and every end nerve felt as if it had caught on fire.

Will shuddered and let Hannibal lead him, all thoughts about Matthew momentarily gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit, I was having a lot of trouble with this chapter for some reason. I actually don't like it all that much, ugh, had to rewrite it like 5x. My brain just spontaneously died on me for most of the day, finale exams are brutal. I just love Matt so much that I wanted to keep him in my head forever, sorry. 
> 
> I have a little surprise planned for you guys in the next chapter so the next update might take me a bit longer than usual. Gotta get those special writer juices flowin’, y’know?
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/)


	9. I want your beautiful suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapter title from Emilie Autumn’s “Liar” – because it’s creepy and perfect)
> 
> *takes a deep breath*  
> I hope you guys are ready for this.  
> Cause I sure as hell wasn’t.

x-x-x-x

There was a delicate fragrance of sandalwood, cloves, and a blistering sweetness that lingered in the air.

It was worn underneath the smell of cheap Beta shampoo and aftershave, and there was a vaguely canine scent that joined it. It was subtle and to any other person with an average sense of smell, it would have been unnoticeable.

But he had noticed it the second Alana Bloom had walked into his home.

He knew it was not Alana. He had known her long enough and by now, could easily recognize her scent. Although her scent was lovely – for a Beta, that is – it was nonetheless prosaic and plain compared to the unfamiliar scent that softly clung to the air around her.

He attempted to discreetly take it in – nostrils flaring and savoring the exquisite scent – as he led her through to his living room.

A male Omega.

An _unbonded_ male Omega, one who had reached past the age of thirty already.

_How fascinating._

He had met male Omegas in his lifetime – not many – but none that ever smelled particularly as pleasing as this one. He briefly speculated whether the Omega smelled even better in person.

He had the feeling that he would.

He would smell far _more_ lovely without any other odors blocking his natural scent.

He felt his blood boil, a primitive part of his mind crying out to _claimclaimclaim._

Hannibal allowed no hint of the turmoil within him show as Alana approached. Instead, he merely motioned for her to take a seat on his couch, accepting her small noise of gratitude with a calculated minute twitch of his lips. As he walked past her to take a seat, he leaned to the side almost inconspicuously and inhaled.

He mentally sifted past the offensive altering disturbances and focused on the scent of purity and honeyed innocence; it was absolutely mouth-watering.

His eyes closed for a moment and the need within him grew stronger. By the time that he had sat back down in his own chair, he had regained his composure and Alana remained oblivious, smile still wide and friendly.

“Hannibal, I’m glad you were able to find time within your schedule to meet with me, I greatly appreciate it. I understand that you’re quite busy.”

“Nonsense. If it is within my power, I am always happy to do a favor for a friend. Would you like anything to drink, or perhaps something to eat?”

“No, thank you. Honestly, I’m in a bit of a hurry, I’ve got an appointment elsewhere in half an hour. However, I knew that you were currently free so I thought it would’ve been best to speak with you in person as soon as possible, if I could.” Her lips pursed and she crossed her legs primly.

Hannibal sensed a hint of nervousness in her actions and he blinked, interest piqued. He hummed noncommittally and raised an eyebrow, gesturing for her to continue.

 “I believe I may have mentioned to you that there is an FBI agent that I am assisting,” she looked at him expectedly and Hannibal carefully nodded, gaze attentive as she seemed to fidget in her seat, “Jack Crawford believes that it may be better if someone who is unbiased aided him instead.”

She seemed frustrated by her own statement and maroon eyes flickered to her hands, which twitched subtly. Hannibal wondered why she seemed so nervous and immediately assumed that perhaps she was trying to subconsciously protect her unnamed acquaintance.

“And thus, you have recommended me, I see.”

It was quite a dilemma, indeed. If it had not been for his interest in meeting the person who inspired such a reaction from the protective Beta, then Hannibal would have politely declined. He had his hands full with his current clients; sniveling and clingy Franklyn included. As it was, Alana was also an old friend and most importantly, she was never _rude_ and her strength was remarkable enough to be admired.

“Yes, I’m sorry that I took the liberty but you’re the only one I can trust to take care of him. He is an Omega and his empathy is starting to take a toll on his mind, weak as it was already; reliving murders through the eyes of the killers themselves is enough to drive anyone to insanity.”

Hannibal stilled.

“This…Omega,” he started tentatively and disbelievingly, excitement curling low in his stomach, “he has visions of the murders?”

“It is an unfortunate form of pure empathy; he relives them as if he were the murderer, explicitly committing the atrocity,” Alana paused, words almost hesitant,” I believe that if he is left unattended for too long, he will soon cease to be. He will break and that is the last thing I would want for him.”

“Will his mate not be better suited to stabilize him?” Hannibal leaned back, hands resting calmly on his knees, despite the heat now boiling beneath his skin.

“He…he’s unbonded,” she admitted softly and concerned blue eyes landed on him,” he deserves the best, Hannibal, and _you_ are the best. I know you will do the greatest to your abilities and I trust you.”

At times, Hannibal wondered whether Alana’s flesh would taste as sweet as her trust.

“Fret not, dear Alana. I would be honored to help in any way that I am able to; I will do what I can,” Hannibal reassured her with a sympathetic smile.

She smiled brightly at him, relieved and hopeful. “Thank you _so_ much, Hannibal. I will admit that he may be a bit,” she paused, a warm fondness spreading across her face,” prickly, but he means well. Although I know going to such lengths for the FBI is hard on him, he’s still determined to save lives,” she finished proudly.

 “Does he have a name?” Hannibal smiled teasingly at her.

“Oh!” She laughed in embarrassment,” Yes, of course he does, I’m so sorry, I thought I had already mentioned it. I suppose with all the excitement, I had forgotten to do so. His name is Will Graham.”

_Will: the diminutive form of William. A strong warrior; quiet and sympathetic._

_Perfect._

“I have no doubt that we will get along excellently. You need not worry. ”

Perhaps it was time for him to go hunting.

There was a rude opera singer that would do just fine.

x-x-x-x

He could smell him already, even from the outside of the opera house.

“Please, I apologize in advance for any outbursts that he may have. He doesn’t take well to psychiatrists, especially when he’s as stressed as he is. He will be indisposed for a while but Jack insisted that you come along anyway, even though I strongly suggested against it.” Alana walked ahead of him, heels clicking against the concrete ground.

“Alana, it is fine. I expect nothing less from him.”

It was a shame that he would not be able to bear witness to Will Graham in the throes of his reenactment of the gift he had left behind.

However, given enough time, Hannibal would be able to own every last bit of Mr. Graham. Every tear stained vision, every heartbreaking moment of insanity leading to his evolution would be _his_.

He had to remind himself, as they finally entered the building and Will’s scent only became stronger, that too much enthusiasm was terribly unbecoming.

Patience is a virtue after all, and Hannibal was nothing if not virtuous.

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, a dark-skinned Alpha - a tall and broad-shouldered man – met them further ahead. His smile was tight and sincere but tired nonetheless. It was amusing to see how haggard and lost he looked.

He had wanted William to have been the first one to see her but unfortunately, he knew it would not have been possible to do without raising suspicion. Regardless, the bait had worked its purpose; William had been lured and now all that was left was to reel him in, slowly and carefully.

Then he would be tangled in his barbed trap, caught and incapable of escaping.

“Dr. Bloom,” the other Alpha nodded in greeting,” Dr. Lecter, I have heard many praises about you from Dr. Bloom. I’m glad that you could join us today, despite the unpleasantness and abruptness of the situation.”

“Likewise Mr. Crawford, I am only gratified that I am permitted to lend my services to you at such a critical time.”

“Jack, I still don’t think that introducing Dr. Lecter to Will at this time is a good idea. He’s more likely to lash out,” Alana firmly stated, standing tall and confident despite the sudden scowl that appeared on Crawford’s face.

“Dr. Bloom, while your concern is appreciated, it is however, unneeded,” he turned, quickly dismissing the Beta – who bristled at the comment – and addressed Hannibal,” Dr. Lecter, I thought it would be best to just get this over with now. I assume that Dr. Bloom has informed you about the issues Will has, therefore, I only ask that you give him the help he needs.”

It was unfortunate that Jack Crawford was the one who was leading the investigation. He would have liked very much to eat his heart; it would have tasted deliciously bittersweet.

Alas, he would have to endure Jack Crawford’s presence for a while longer.

“I hope that he does not simply believe I am imposing, I understand how fragile his mentality must be and I would dislike exacerbating it any further.”

He could smell the Omega’s scent quickly getting closer and he feigned surprise at his unexpected appearance when he eventually did arrive, harried and frantic, rushing up to Jack Crawford, unaware of the small audience he had.

Will Graham _did_ actually smell better in person, if only marginally disrupted by the stench of anxiety and fear coming off in waves.

The whiff he had gotten from Alana only a few days ago did him absolutely no justice. It was likely that nobody else had noticed it, but Hannibal’s olfactory sense was far more superior. Here, with Will Graham in front of him, he could not mistake the scent as anything other than an unbonded Omega. It was muffled by suppressants – which could prove to pose a problem in the near future but that would be dealt with in due time – but only just slightly.

A distressed Will Graham was a sight to behold. Most male Omegas were attractive but Graham was _beautiful._  He did not like using the word lightly but he was a connoisseur of all matters beautiful and Will Graham certainly fit within the category. He would’ve liked nothing more than to twist his hand into the dark and unruly curls and _pull_. He wanted nothing more than to bite at his full lips, tasting his very essence and drinking him down like the finest wine.

He was enthralled.

He would have liked to cut him open to see what secrets lay past skin, meat and bone. Down to the marrow, ligaments, and sinew. Microscopic piece by piece.

His blood would taste even sweeter than anything else he had ever dined on, garnishing his palate with the cleanliness of obscurity and submissiveness.

It would be stunning.

He smiled politely at the Omega when he eventually turned towards him, upset and confused. It would not do to scare him away so soon, although it was inevitable. Will was immediately wary and he could already see his guard go up in reaction to an unknown Alpha being so close by.

He would have to wear him down gradually.

However, it would be better to not establish their relationship as a professional one. It would hinder the process in the long run.

He hid the smirk that had wanted to emerge at the Omega’s swift caustic words. He did not tolerate any form of rudeness but on Will Graham it was endearingly appealing. He was not someone who would bend easily, he would fight back, he would not allow anyone to own him nor would he allow anyone to get close enough to attempt it.

Hannibal would break him. He would irrevocably tie Will to him until there was no other choice.

And then, he would remake him into someone more comfortable within his own skin. Will would grow to adapt to any and all changes; he would make a strong mate and he will be his equal.

All he needed was a little _push_ to get him to where he needed to be.

Hannibal would make sure of that.

x-x-x-x

The wool of Will’s coat was still warm against his hands as he deftly slipped his hand into the pocket, removing the bottle he knew would be found there. Calculating maroon eyes scanned over the plain bottle of suppressants with a small well-disguised sneer.

There would be no need for these; not anymore.

\------

As he prepared Will’s dish – courtesy of the rude accountant he had encountered weeks before – he opened up one of the cupboards, withdrawing from it a small brown bag of fertility pills he had successfully acquired earlier. They were more powerful than mere prescription and ordinarily, hard to come by, but they were instantaneously effective and they worked best for an oncoming heat.

He took the pestle that lay on the counter and quietly but determinedly grounded a few into a fine powder. When he was satisfied, he quickly sprinkled it into the bottle of wine he had pulled out to accompany the dinner he had artfully created.

Without his suppressants – which he had no doubt that Will would not even notice missing until much later – these would be enough to jump start the process. The alcohol would keep him distracted until it was too late.

x-x-x-x

The Queen.

He had to wonder whether it was he who had drawn attention with his earlier display or whether this had already been planned, regardless of his involvement.

It was a mockery of his tribute to William, meant to lure in the Omega once again, this time towards a different admirer. It was a rather vulgar challenge meant to reveal the intentions of another.

He grit his teeth and resisted the urge to snarl. It would be vastly unattractive and it would frighten Will.

He had spotted the other Alpha before Will had.

A man younger than him - perhaps even a few years younger than Will – with his eyes trained onto the back of the Omega, gaze focused and hungry as if he had never seen anything more beautiful.

Hannibal wanted to rip his eyes out of his sockets and dangle them in front of him. He wanted to take his time with him, slicing off pieces of his skin and tender cuts of meat and feeding it back to him, forcing him to partake in the truest form of cannibalism.

He mentally began filtering through appropriate recipes.

Will Graham was _his_ to enjoy and no one, especially not a young Alpha who was still wet behind the ears, would take the Omega from him.

He will enjoy flaying the skin off of the man and he will enjoy feeding him to Will even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, what have I done.
> 
> ([Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/))
> 
> (Also, I accept constructive criticism but I do not tolerate outright flaming. It is rude and unnecessary and I WILL delete it. I put my info up on my profile in case anyone would ever like to reach out. I do NOT put it up so you can then stalk me on tumblr and everywhere else and post harsh comments on stories elsewhere that I'm already insecure about.)


	10. Roads are getting nearer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, but if Garbage’s “#1 Crush” doesn’t come to your mind when you think of Matthew, then I don’t know what else to say.
> 
> Anyway, here *shoves the chapter at the readers and runs away*

x-x-x-x

Will began to drag his feet the closer he got to the diner. His heart was beating fast and his palms remained sweaty no matter how many times he tried to wipe them off. He had thought – on his way to his destination – that he would’ve swerved off of the road and hit a tree.

Luckily, he had made it unscathed, though he still felt as if he had swallowed lead.

Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to have made plans while he currently felt like shit.

However, Matthew’s phone number had been burning a hole through his pocket and he was ridiculously excited to put it to use. He wasn’t sure whether he would’ve had another opportunity; he would gladly welcome the distraction either way.

When Will pushed the door, he was hit by the warmth of the interior. He shivered at the sudden change in temperature and wrapped his coat around himself tightly as he looked around the diner. The lighting was a bit dim and it took his eyes a while to adjust. His eyes landed on a distracted man who was hunched over a cup of coffee, foot tapping against the linoleum floor impatiently.

The Omega hid his smile at the sight and casually walked over, sliding into the seat in front of the other Alpha.

Matthew started, surprised, but then grinned when he saw him.

“Hello, stranger.”

“Hey yourself,” he was heating up quickly and the warmth, which had been pleasant, was now becoming uncomfortable and Will quickly unbuttoned his coat,” I’m glad you’re here, I didn’t think that you would actually show up.”

“And miss seeing your face?” Matthew smirked, “Never.”

Will snorted and stopped a waitress passing by to ask for a glass of orange juice. He would prefer a cup of coffee but he wasn’t sure whether his stomach would be able to handle it.

When he turned back to face Matthew, the other man was openly staring at him. Will fidgeted under his intense stare and coughed into his hand.

“Is there something on my face?”

Matthew grinned and covered his mouth with his hand, mirth apparent in his eyes. The action was somewhat shy and amusing and Will could feel the corners of his lips twitch upwards; the expression was too familiar.

“No…just that, I still can’t believe that you’re right here in front of me. It’s been too long; I was starting to think that you had been a figment of my imagination.”

Will lowered his gaze to the table, tracing over the obvious streaks of grease painted onto it. He nearly jumped when his glass of orange juice was placed in front of him and he could hear Matthew’s muffled laughter from the other side of the table.

“I’m sorry; I just don’t really know what to say.” Will scratched at his chin and reached for his orange juice instead. He could feel his cheeks flush in embarrassment and he wish he could hide his face underneath the table for the rest of the day.

He knew that he was awkward and he had the tendency of making people feel uncomfortable with his mannerisms but this was becoming ridiculous. It might’ve been because he actually knew Matthew and cared about what he thought of him, but it really shouldn’t be this hard to have a conversation with someone he was once close with.

A part of him still wanted to impress Matthew, like when they were still new to each other and all Matthew could do was follow after him with stars in his eyes. There was nothing impressive about him now and Matthew had more than grown up from that boy who had once blindly admired him. Will knew that even though Matthew had accepted his apology, the guilt he felt would never completely go away. It would always be a reminder of how he failed Matthew then and how much he didn’t want to fail him now.

“Well, since you don’t know what to talk about yet, then I’ll just go ahead and give it a try for the both us. There’s no problem with starting this off slowly, you know. You never did like change so I understand that you might feel a bit uncertain about this. Trust me though, I’m not mad at you in any way nor do I resent you,” the Alpha reached out and grabbed one of Will’s hands, holding it between his,” I still think of you as someone important to me and that has not, nor will it ever change.”

The hand that was trapped between Matthew’s felt warm and Will curled his fingers against the firm and calloused skin of his palms.

“I…know. Thank you. It’s just hard to accept. I left you and I didn’t say anything even though I could. I _should’ve_ said something but instead, I was too much of a coward to even do that right. I should’ve looked for you when I had the chance, but I was too scared of what your reaction would be.” Will bit his lip and avoided Matthew’s eyes, although he could still feel them on his face.

“Will, honestly, you didn’t have to do anything, I’m just glad that you left a note.” Matthew grinned, eyes crinkling in the corners,” Besides, look at us now; here we are yet again. It’s got to be fate, right?”

“I don’t believe in fate,” Will’s smile was small but nonetheless sincere.

“Well, you don’t, but I do so that should be enough,” Matthew winked cheekily at him.

Will rolled his eyes and tentatively sipped his orange juice, grimacing at the acidity of it. Perhaps it was better to avoid drinking or eating anything at the moment; until his stomach settled at least and he no longer felt queasy.

“So…Doctor Lecter was it? Is he your Alpha now?”

Blue eyes widened and Will forced himself to swallow down his orange juice instead of unattractively spitting it out like he wanted to do.

“No! No, absolutely not. Jesus, you’re the second person to imply it. He’s just someone I met not too long ago. He’s a friend of a friend, that’s all.” Will rubbed the back of his neck, eyes flitting everywhere but to the man in front of him.

“Are you sure?” Matthew’s voice sounded amused and Will blushed at the implication, still refusing to look up at him,” He seemed awfully protective of you, almost as if he didn’t want me anywhere near you.”

“Of all the Omegas he could choose, he’d go for a broken empath like me? I don’t think that’s truly possible. He just wants to psychoanalyze me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short; you’d make any Alpha happy.”

Gentle fingers cupped his face and his head was raised up to look into now serious green eyes.

“You should be more careful, though, your scent is becoming stronger. I could tell right away when I saw you. There are monsters lurking around in the shadows. They're mist and darkness and you’re not prepared to face them yet. ”

Will huffed at the insinuation that he didn’t know how to defend himself. He had survived thirty-two years without any major incident thus far and he would continue to do so, no matter the circumstances. While Matthew’s concern was valued, it was still unfounded and unnecessary.

It was an Alphas’ world but Omegas had more power than they used to. They had, in most cases, even more power than Alphas.

And then there was the fact that nobody could force him into anything if he did not explicitly wish for it. When he was younger, it was what he had feared the most until he had realized that without his permission, no one could take him.

Any forced bonding bite would fade away into nothing until it was completely terminated, regardless of whether he was in heat or not.

Omegas were in control; Will was in control. The decision was his to take and to give and no one would take that from him; he wouldn’t let them.

“I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, I’m not weak,” Will glared at Matthew and pushed his hands away.

The Alpha held his hands up in mock surrender,” I never said that you were. All I’m saying is that maybe you should be more cautious around Lecter. He doesn’t strike me as an Alpha that would help someone out without any ulterior motives of his own.”

Will knew that Matthew was right. It had been his first impression of Hannibal, after all. Over time, the suspicion has lessened but it remained there, hidden just beneath the surface. There was just something about the man that didn’t make sense to him but he just couldn’t figure out _what_ it was. His demeanor was too intimidating and he felt incredibly heated whenever his hand ghosted over him.

Will’s intuition was telling him to cut all ties with Hannibal but the logical side of Will’s brain kept telling him that there was nothing to worry about; he was only being paranoid, the revered psychiatrist hadn’t done anything to fuel such thoughts.

“I know, thank you. I’ll take it into consideration,” Will looked back down at his hands, picking at his nails,” What about you? Surely you have a mate already?”

“Actually, I don’t.” Matthew playfully flicked one of his hands to stop his,” Nobody caught my eye before and I didn’t want to settle. There _is_ someone that I’ve been interested in though. For quite a while, might I add.” Will’s orange juice was swiped away and Will could only watch bemusedly as the Alpha downed half of it. At least it wouldn’t go to waste.

The Omega was only slightly surprised that Matthew still remained unbonded but then again as a teenager, he had always been particularly picky. Will knew perfectly why _he_ would never take a mate. He didn’t embody the typical Omega; he wasn’t delicate nor was he sweet. He was an outcast among other outcasts; other Alphas could probably spot the difference right away for many had the tendency to stay away, which actually suited him just fine.

“I hope it all goes well, then,” Will gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm.

“Oh, I’m sure it will,” Matthew crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat and smirked smugly at him.

“Arrogant.”

“Confident,” the Alpha corrected.

“You may say that, but all I hear is a cocky Alpha,” Will bared his teeth in a smile.

“If by cocky you mean self-assured, then yes. I accept the compliment, _thank you_.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“If by ridiculous you mean-“

“ _No_.”

“You’re obviously in denial. There are ways to deal-“

Will’s phone vibrated loudly in his coat and with a mumbled apology to Matthew, took the call without looking at the number.

_“William?”_

“Hannibal? Is there something wrong?” From the corner of his eye, he could see Matthew perk up at the mention of the psychiatrist’s name.

_“Jack has called to inform me that he would like your presence at the station. He has asked me along as well and I thought that it would be best if we just save ourselves the trouble of taking two cars and drive there together instead.”_

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m actually not at home right now.”

The line went quiet and for a minute, Will thought that the call had ended. There was rustling on the other end and a throat being cleared.

_“I see. May I ask where you are now, then?”_

Will suddenly flinched when he felt Matthew’s face close to his. The Alpha had leant over the table and was staring at him with hooded eyes. Will’s own eyes widened – he recognized the mischievous glint – and he attempted to swat the other man away.

“Will,” he purred,” it’s awfully _rude_ to accept a call when you’re otherwise occupied.”

“Matthew!” Will pushed him away and pressed the phone closer to his ear,” Hannibal, I’m so sorry –“

 _“William.”_ Hannibal’s voice sounded almost strained and Will tightly clenched his phone at the tone. _“I apologize for the interruption, then. I will see you at the station.”_

The call quickly ended and Will pulled the phone away from his ear to look at it, his mouth turned down into a puzzled frown. He turned to Matthew and glared at him.

“Why did you do that?”

Matthew shrugged, looking nonplussed,” I don’t know what came over me, it won’t happen again.”

Will groaned and shoved his phone into his pocket, quickly stepping out of the booth. He had heard the same words used often so many years ago; it was always Matthew’s default answer for everything.

He put money down for the juice he hadn’t drunk and buttoned up his coat, bracing himself for the cold breeze he knew was awaiting him outside.

“I’m sorry to have to cut this so short but I have to get down to the station soon. If I’m not there within the hour, Jack will probably blow a fuse.”

“No, it’s work, I understand. Besides, we’ll see each other again anyway.”

Will nodded and started towards the door. He was stopped by a hand around his wrist and Will looked expectedly at Matthew.

“Will, remember what I said: be careful. If you _ever_ need my help, I’m always here for you. I don’t care about the time or the day, and I don’t care what it is you need me to do, but please keep that in mind.” All traces of amusement had been wiped away from Matthew’s face, and there was a solemnity in his words and a sense of foreboding that sent shivers down his spine.

“I will.”

Matthew quietly let go of his wrist without a word and Will stepped back, rushing outside. He didn’t stop until he reached his car and even safely within the confines of his car, he still felt cold. His hands shook slightly and Will gripped the steering wheel tightly, the skin of his knuckles white against the dark plastic. He glanced up at himself in the rearview mirror, skin pale and clammy.

His stomach clenched painfully and Will gasped, hunching over. He stayed in the same position for what felt like hours. When the pain subsided, Will took a deep breath and turned on the ignition.

With his hands still shaking, Will headed towards the station.

He could feel it already, he should've known.

He was running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/))


	11. The Warmth On My Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a misunderstanding (that resulted in some arguing) in the last chapter but it is completely resolved now so please, let’s avoid any drama in the future. I’m sorry if anyone else saw that (I tried to delete it as soon as I could) but things just got a little out of control for a while there.
> 
> If you want to talk to me about something but you think that it may cause drama, feel free to send me an e-mail (it’s posted on my profile) or contact me through tumblr. I will calmly address any issues and or questions that you may have.
> 
> As for the rest of you, I apologize for this note but it was necessary. I will now let you get on with the chapter, enjoy! ;)

x-x-x-x

It was late in the afternoon when he had finally arrived and the bright clear blue of the sky was quickly settling into dusk. He stood outside for a few minutes, relishing the cool wind against his heated face.  He could breathe a bit more easily with the fresh and clean air and it helped to ease the throbbing pain he now felt everywhere.

The drive had managed to calm him down and the trembling in his hands had gone away for the moment. Without a doubt it would return soon, but Will didn’t want to consider the inevitable truth just yet.

He contemplated turning back and getting into his car and driving away back home instead but he discarded the idea as quickly as it had appeared.  

When his hands finally became numb in the biting wind, he tucked them into his pockets and sighed, shuffling his feet against the hard ground. The thought of having to walk to the lab – where a conglomeration of people would be gathered, poking and prodding at various body parts of a corpse – was not exactly what he was looking forward to. However, it was not this that caused him to hesitate.

Perhaps, the reason for his hesitation lay in also having to face Hannibal at the same time.

There had been something odd about the Alpha’s voice when they had spoken on the phone earlier. For a minute, Will had imagined that the man’s careful mask had slipped. He didn’t seem like the man that had the tendency to allow such a folly; he was absolutely meticulous in his persona. For all his easy charm, Hannibal did not simply permit anyone to read him.

What small glimpse Will had gotten of him in their first meeting, was quickly put behind a wall and locked away, never to be seen again. Will wasn't too keen on suffering the same experience either.

Which was why, the minor slip in Hannibal’s voice worried him. How tediously inconsequential and yet, it struck him like a slap to the face.

Matthew’s words played over and over again in his mind, refusing to take any rest since Matthew had spoken them. They were now overused but they still carried the same weight; heavy and unsettling, a stone in his stomach that was near impossible to digest.

For all the pretentiousness and arrogant air Hannibal carried, he was not guilty of anything else. There was absolutely no reason for why he should feel this disconcerted, it didn’t make any _sense_. He had wondered whether he was the only one who had noticed – everyone else seemed to believe there was nothing amiss – but Matthew had confirmed that he had noticed it as well.

The confirmation did not relieve him as he thought it would and it only seemed to cement the fact that he was missing information. Something did not compute, it did not rightfully add up. There was a massive difference between what he felt and what he actually knew.

Whether this paranoia was caused by the state his mind was currently in or whether it was his instincts kicking in, he wasn’t exactly sure.

He could probably spend a whole week trying to figure out Hannibal Lecter and he would still be nowhere close to finding answers to the questions he still didn’t wish to voice. He couldn’t deny that the man was handsome and Will would – grudgingly – admit that he felt a small fission of attraction towards the other Alpha, however much he hated to actually _admit_ it, even if it was just to himself. But whether the attraction stemmed from him being a strong and formidable Alpha or whether it stemmed from something else, he wasn’t too sure. It was not something that he liked to ponder often on and he tried to avoid it whenever possible, although it was becoming harder and harder to fully ignore.

Will wondered if that was what made him so uncomfortable; he hadn’t felt attraction towards anyone in what felt like so long. Surely that was enough to make him feel uncertain?

Will pulled at his hair, frustrated beyond belief. The brick wall beside him was looking more and more reassuring by the second and he thought his head would like it far much better, despite the headache he was already developing.

His ears perked up when he heard the opening of a door and he tilted his head to side at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Will’s fingers curled in his pockets and he tensed but refused to turn towards the one intruding his space. He already who it was anyway; nobody else would've bothered to seek him out.

“It is rather lovely out today, is it not?”

“Yes.” So lovely that he was freezing his face off now.

“Although perhaps, it would be lovelier inside, where it is warmer.”

“Perhaps it would.”

Hannibal quietly stepped closer and reached out with a Styrofoam cup filled with hot coffee. Will raised an eyebrow but accepted the offering nonetheless, allowing the heat of the liquid seeping through the cup to warm his cold hands. He wouldn’t be able to enjoy drinking it – although the awareness of it warming his body from the inside was almost too tempting to resist – but the thought was appreciated regardless and Will nodded his thanks to the Alpha.

“I have noticed that you have been experiencing certain…difficulties these past few days.”

Will snorted,” Difficulties. You can say it, you know, it’s not like it’s a taboo subject. My body has not consulted with me this month and has decided that it wants to suffer through a detox, that’s all there is to it.”

He was in for a very  _painful_ detox; the symptoms he had been suffering lately were only a sign of the worst to come.

The Alpha made a small considering noise, eyes sharp as they studied his face. Will knew that he probably looked like Hell because he certainly was feeling like it but the stare felt more penetrating the longer it stayed on his face and it soon made him feel uncomfortable. There was a heat in Hannibal’s eyes that he couldn’t put a name to yet and he was afraid to do so, although he had caught it many times before. It ignited a fire within him and Will gulped, eyes focusing on the knot of the man’s paisley tie.

“Ah, I apologize about…what happened earlier.” It would be better to get the issue out in the open instead of waiting for the other shoe to drop.  Maybe Will _had_ imagined the tone in the Alpha’s voice, there was the possibility that Will had overreacted over such a small thing and that it truly meant nothing at all. Maybe it would stop Will from feeling as if he had done something _wrong_.

“I am to blame for wrongly assuming. I interrupted you at a time when you were…busy, I am the one that should be apologizing,” Hannibal said,” however I cannot deny that I was slightly disappointed, I had been hoping to have the pleasure of your company during a normally long and dull drive. I very much enjoy our conversations; they are a breath of fresh air.”

“Then you must not talk to a lot of people. I’ve been told that I’m rather boring and hard to talk to sometimes. Personally, I agree," Will laughed bitterly.

“There are people that do not have the capability of partaking in intelligent conversation. It is unfortunate that it is so but yet I do not fault them. They do not understand the beauty and rarity of such a feat,” the Alpha leaned in to Will, a warm hand reaching up to rest against his jaw, fingers curling around his ear,” although that simply means that _I_ am free to selfishly satiate my hunger.”

Will avoided Hannibal’s eyes, trying to ignore the warmness of his hand against his face. It was hard to do however, for it quickly heated up the rest of his face. The tips of the Alpha’s fingers sent an electrical current throughout the rest of his body and Will tried to flinch away from the shocking touch though Hannibal’s hand remained steady against his flushed cheek.

“Gluttony is a sin.”

“Then what is the point of life other than to sin? Whatever is considered pleasurable is a sin in one’s eye and an opportunity to _live_ in another’s. Is it not better to enjoy oneself even if it as the cost of sinning, than to not experience all that is magnificent and glorious?” The hand slipped down to hold on to the back of his neck, calloused fingers stroking the fine hairs there.

Will wanted to step away from the Alpha, he wanted to run away and yet he also wanted to _stay_ ; it was becoming harder to breathe. The air was too thick, his thoughts were unfocused and his head felt heavy. He couldn’t concentrate and it felt as if all the strength in his body had suddenly left him, leaving him unable of fighting back against the onslaught of the mental fog.

The Omega could only look up helplessly at the Alpha, rooted to his spot. He could only watch as the man looked down ravenously at him, as if he were his last meal, full to the brim of everything and nothing; a beautiful combination of want, need, and _possession._

Beverly’s words from almost a week ago ran through his mind.

_“He looked like he wanted to eat you alive.”_

A moment of clarity hit him.

_Oh._

Had he truly been that blind? Had he stuck his head in the sand, ignoring everything that implied otherwise? Why?

Looking up at Hannibal, Will couldn’t remember his reason for _why_ he had wanted to run from the man in the first place. Surely it must’ve been important? There was something he…couldn’t quite place his finger on, something he was forgetting.

But as maroon eyes looked into his, he honestly couldn’t recall.

All he could think of now was the _heat_ spreading throughout his body like wildfire, starting at where Hannibal’s hand was resting against the skin of his neck.

His head was pounding against the hot air that he felt within him. He was a huge contradiction; heavy and light, scared and excited, furious and elated, anxious and _eager._

Hannibal’s other hand reached up to his hair, fingers lightly grasping onto his curls. As the Alpha leaned in closer, slowly closing the space in between them, Will’s eyes slipped shut and his lips slightly parted in preparation. He knew what this was, he knew it was not something he normally would agree with but right now, right here in this moment, all he wanted was to feel Hannibal’s lips against his, wanted to feel them heat the rest of him, fighting against the cool of the wind and the numbness that he felt everywhere else. He wanted them to soothe the aches and the pains and _everything_ , he wanted…no, he _needed_ it.

When he finally felt firm lips press lightly against his, Will still mewled in surprise. They were warm, just like the rest of Hannibal, and Will pressed back enthusiastically and hungrily, wanting to taste them completely. Thin lips caressed his softly and they molded together until he didn’t know where each ended and began.

The cup of coffee that he had been holding dropped to the ground, liquid splattering to the ground loudly, but Will didn’t care. Instead, his now unoccupied hands wrapped themselves around Hannibal’s neck, pulling him in closer as the kiss deepened. Hannibal’s hands dropped to the curve of his waist and pressed Will into him tightly, the Alpha’s tongue slipping into his mouth to meet with his in a slick and sensual dance, tracing over every warm crevice tenderly.

Will moaned into the kiss but couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed about the noises he was making, all he knew was that he wanted _more_ and Hannibal was only too willing to give him everything.

_“Be careful.”_

Will’s eyes snapped open at the whispered warning and he was suddenly doused in cold water. He forcefully pushed himself away with a gasp, breathing heavily.

“Will…” Hannibal tried reaching for him again but Will spun around, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe that he had let himself lose control, couldn’t believe that he had done so with _Hannibal_ of all people. He couldn’t understand what had happened or even begin to process it; all he wanted to do now was punch Hannibal in the face.

He had _consciously_ lost control. He could still feel the effects of Hannibal’s lips against his and Will wanted to wipe the memory from his brain so that he could never see it ever again. As much as the kiss had warmed him, it left him feeling colder than before and sick to his stomach.

He practically ran to the door of the station, Hannibal following quietly after him without complaint.

Neither said anything else as they finally reached the lab. Will didn’t bother looking at Hannibal although he could feel his eyes on him.

They felt like a brand against his skin; the kiss only serving as a kind reminder.

_Be careful._

_Be careful._

_Be careful._

_“He looked like he wanted to eat you alive.”_

He hadn't heeded the warnings and _now_ he had become the prey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles quietly to herself*
> 
> ([Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/))


	12. And it settles in, till you forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If after reading this chapter, you find yourself craving some innocent Hannigram fluff then I just posted a new story up yesterday. It’s called “Sheep Thrill” and it features a cute Sheep!Will, so yeah, maybe give that a shot ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

x-x-x-x

Sweat beaded together and gathered on Will’s brow and he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve before anybody had the chance to notice.

Everybody was too busy talking amongst themselves anyway but Will didn’t want to take the chance of someone noticing how weaker he was getting as each minute ticked by. He had long since shoved his shaking hands into his pockets to attempt to stall them and as of yet, no one had outright asked what was the matter. Everybody was too busy puttering around, completely oblivious to anything other than their task.

Nobody noticed.

Well, other than one person.

But Will had been ignoring said person since he had stepped foot into the lab. Unfortunately, just because he was avoiding the other man it didn’t mean that the Alpha was ignoring him back. In fact, Hannibal had kept close without appearing as if he was overcrowding him. He could feel his eyes on him and they had remained there unwaveringly for the last half hour, not even allowing him a short reprieve.

The intensity of his scrutiny was incredibly discomforting and Will’s face felt heated despite the almost subtle trembling of his body.

Will took a deep breath to help ease the heavy feeling in his chest. He gripped the end of the table tightly, fingers curling into the cool grooves, nails scratching against the metal surface. He felt hot with his coat still on and hotter still with Hannibal’s heated gaze upon him, but he also didn’t want to remove it.

It felt like the only protection he had and it made hiding even easier.

“How is it possible that we have had _two_ murders inside the same building and yet there is no discernible evidence that we can use?”

Will twitched at the volume of Jack’s voice; he was only glad that he wasn’t the one being yelled at for once.

“Looking for evidence here is almost like looking for a needle in a haystack,” Beverly defended, arms crossed.

“However thin the needle may be, it still exists,” Will mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut against the blinding lights. “There is a connection between the two victims and I don’t just mean them both being singers at the same opera house.”

“If there is a connection, we will not find it on the bodies,” Hannibal’s voice came from close by and Will just knew that the Alpha was most definitely standing no more than a foot away. The Omega wrinkled his nose at the overpowering scent of the Alpha; it made thinking very difficult to do, which had been hard enough to do at first but now was damn near impossible.

“He’s right,” Will carefully opened his eyes, blinking fast as light flooded his vision once again,” the connection here is ah…”there was a sharp pain stabbing at his side and Will grit his teeth against the agony,” with the killers. This is more…personal.”

Jack fell quiet, mouth twisted in consideration and Beverly stepped back, hurriedly jotting down a note on the file.

Will bit the inside of his cheek and iron filled his mouth. His eyes involuntarily fell on Hannibal whom _was_ indeed standing right next to him, just as Will had guessed. There was no inkling on his face that revealed what the man was feeling but Will caught a glint of pride in those dark eyes. Will quickly looked away and backed away, walking over to stand next to Beverly instead.

Even though he was only by her side, Will still felt as if he were hiding behind Beverly, using her as his shield. It was what he used to do as a child – hiding behind his father whenever strangers got too close – and the thought that he was now doing it as a grown man was slightly embarrassing.

However, if that was what it took to keep Hannibal away from him, then Will would gladly face the taste of humiliation. It wouldn’t be permanent anyway, just until everything was sorted out and Will could finally leave, putting the whole day – week, probably - behind him.

He had other things to worry about right now and Will refused to let Hannibal become one of those things. He could tell that the man would corner him the minute he was left alone and Will did not want to have to face that confrontation today, if ever.

Hannibal kept himself close to Will and was attentive to everything he did, if the long stares were anything to go by. He held himself back though, just out of reach and there was a distinctive patience to the man, almost as if he was in no hurry to confront Will just yet but was absolutely ready for whenever it _did_ happen.

The thought made him feel nauseous.

If Will did have to face that particular conversation with Hannibal today, then Will would have to apologize for his lack of control, it would be simple as that. Then, Will would have to admit that although the kiss had been lovely, it could never happen ever again. Will was simply not interested in Alphas, especially not one like Hannibal.

He was too intimidating for him and Will doubted that that would ever change, no matter how much time they spent together. Will could never fully feel comfortable around Hannibal but that was his issue to deal with and no one else’s.

Will squirmed and his fingers dug into the soft fabric of his inside pockets. He almost lost his footing as he was hit by another sharp cramp and Will quickly regained his balance although it was already too late.

“Will?” Beverly stopped writing and turned to him, her forehead wrinkled in concern. “You don’t look too good.” One of her hands reached up to rest against his head and Will gasped at the soothing feeling of her cool palm against his skin.

Beverly cursed under her breath.

“No, no, no, you’re burning up; we need to get you to the doctor right now,” Beverly said firmly, pulling him along towards the doors.

Will suddenly lurched over as his stomach clenched painfully; it felt as if he was burning from the inside out, as if he had been cut open and was now gaping wide open on display in front of everybody. He almost fell to his knees but a strong arm wrapped itself tightly around his waist, holding him up. The musky scent that filled his nose immediately let him know that it was Hannibal.

Will weakly tried to push the arm away but Hannibal held on strong, grasp not loosening at all. However, Will forgot all about Hannibal as he vomited all over the floor. There wasn’t much to upchuck at all other than the orange juice he had tried to drink earlier. The Omega coughed wetly, gagging at the bitter and acidic taste.

“I can’t believe you would push yourself like this, Will!” Beverly motioned Jack over, and he strode towards them. Will winced when he saw the prominent scowl on the other Alpha’s face and knew that Jack was definitely not happy about the state he was in. A silk handkerchief gently dabbed at Will’s mouth and chin, wiping away at the bile.

Will accepted Hannibal’s gesture and smiled faintly up at him, slightly gratified. Hannibal was not who he wanted comfort from but for now, it didn’t matter because this was not the time to argue.

“Go home, Will,“Jack straightened up and towered over him, blocking his way back into the lab, which told him that he was definitely done for the day.

Will opened his mouth to disagree but staggered once again, heaving. Beverly softly hushed him, her fingers threading through his hair, trying to calm him down.

Will had thought that he had a couple more hours to go but unfortunately he had been wrong. Everything from before had been leading up to this moment and Will had expected it but it didn’t lessen the fear that joined in with the pain.

He hurt everywhere, down to his fingers and toes, nerve ending to deep seated tissue and bone.

His detox was coming on strong and Will’s only choice right now was to make it back home at least. There was no way he could travel to the clinic in his condition, the drive there took two hours and he didn’t have the time or the luxury, not anymore.

He had been terribly careless, he should’ve checked himself in the minute he had experienced the symptoms, but instead he had been a fool. He had thought that he had all the time in the world, he hadn’t taken the situation seriously and now he was paying the price.

There were pins prickling his skin, cutting and digging into his flesh.

Will whimpered and Hannibal, who had remained unmoving till then, brought him in closer.

“He is in no condition to drive and his home is much too far, he would not be able to handle the journey well.” Will was turned around to face Hannibal and the Alpha quietly studied him,” My home is closer; I will look after him until it abates.”

Will wanted to protest but found that no words were able to come out of his mouth. All he could manage were soft whines and groans of pain when he was jostled and the agony he felt made it all the harder to even stand up on his own.

Jack nodded curtly but did not move, hesitation still apparent on his face. He was clearly worried but could do nothing to help. No one could but out of the rest of them, Hannibal was the most qualified. Unfortunately, a regular clinic could do nothing for him and the closest clinic for Omegas was well over an hour away. Will would have to ride this out on his own and hope for the best, although the last thing he wanted to do was to do it in Hannibal’s home.

“I’ll be over to check on him soon, if that’s fine,” Beverly looked at Hannibal, eyes narrowed and mouth pursed. It wasn’t meant to be a question nor was it a request, there was no doubt that Beverly would come and Will felt relieved at the knowledge that she cared enough to be cautious.

“Of course,” Hannibal nodded at Beverly.

And with that, Will was taken into strong arms, carefully making sure to not move him much as they walked towards Hannibal’s car. Will ached and the walk felt as if he had already been on his feet for hours. He was placed gently onto the seat of the car and a warm hand brushed his hair back.

Will tried to shrink away from the touch because it only intensified the throbbing in his head. He opened his mouth, panting and looking up pleadingly at Hannibal.

He knew that there was somebody else that would happily help him.

“Ma…” it was hard to form the words he needed but he hoped that Hannibal would understand,” Matt…help…phone.” It took him so much effort and he could only manage to whisper the words but Hannibal’s face tensed and then he nodded in understanding.

“Do not worry, Will.”

The Omega smiled feebly, eyes falling close in relief. With Hannibal’s confirmation, he was left exhausted. The pain had dimmed for the moment but he knew that it would return soon enough and Will could now finally rest for a while at least, knowing that he would soon be in familiar and capable hands.

He drifted off into the darkness with Hannibal’s voice caressing his ear, curling into his head as it made its own home there.

_“Everything will be fine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/))


	13. His tears have turned to poppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE TWO DAYS OFF. GUESS WHO’S GOING ON A WRITING SPREE.
> 
> Title of chapter comes from "Gallows" by Cocorosie

When Will awoke, it was on an unfamiliar bed, atop of silken sheets. The sheets were cool and smooth against his cheek and it smelled vaguely spicy and sweet when he burrowed his face in, confused and yet comfortable.

He felt lighter and he quickly noticed that his jacket and shoes were gone.

He sat up, wincing at the pain the sudden movement caused. The room he was in was definitely not his, most of the items in the room looked more expensive than anything Will would buy for his own home. Not including the bed itself, there was only an end table and a dresser as furniture. There were a few paintings hanging on the cream walls and a few items displayed randomly throughout and although the furniture _was_ sparse, it was tastefully done. However, it felt cold, almost as if the room was rarely ever used.

It had a “guest room” feeling to it. He hadn’t stayed in enough of them to make him an expert but it was an easy deduction to make all on its own.

He stood up on unsteady feet, room spinning, and he gripped tightly onto the mahogany headboard of the bed for balance. The room was empty, devoid of anyone else’s presence.

For a minute, Will was confused.

The last thing he could remember was standing in the lab, surrounded by people. He could remember arms wrapped around him and whispers in his ear.

Then, he remembered lips pressed against his, the undeniable heat running through his body and the unexpected agony he later experienced, soft fingers running through his hair and a feminine voice offering words of comfort. He remembered gently being placed inside a car.

When Will tried taking a step forwards, he wasn’t even able to make it a few steps until he had crumpled unexpectedly onto the hard wooden floor. He fell with a loud groan onto his knees and Will knew that it wouldn’t be long until the bruises started to appear. He tried to stand back up but each movement he made sent a sharp painful jab throughout the rest of his body, sending him sprawling back.

The Omega heard the door open behind him and Will turned his head, eyes narrowing when Hannibal stepped in with a silver tray. The Alpha stood, staring down at him in bemusement before setting the tray down on the dresser. He hurried to gently lift him up, carrying him back to the bed.

“Oh, Will,” Hannibal laid him out with care and pressed a hand against Will’s forehead,” I ask that you not push yourself, it will only strain your body.”

Will grumbled and moved away from Hannibal’s hands, leaning back onto the plush pillows.

“Will Matthew be coming?” He sighed and curled on his side, his back to Hannibal.

He at least remembered asking for Matthew now. Will wondered if he was coming; Will hoped he was.

There was silence and then a throat being cleared,” I have contacted him as you have asked of me but he has not responded as of yet.”

Will swallowed down his frustration and tried to not feel the disappointment too heavily. Perhaps Will could try reaching him on his own later; Matthew had promised to help in whatever way was needed and the Matthew Will knew before never went back on his word. He had the feeling that that remained the same even now.

“Has Beverly been by?”

“She has not, though she has expressed to me not too long ago that she will stop by as soon as she becomes available.”

The Omega hummed to himself and looked over his shoulder at Hannibal, who stood by the bed, quietly setting a glass of water on the end table. He turned fully to face him and looked at the glass hungrily, following the beads of condensation race to pool down onto the surface of the table.

Will licked his chapped lips, mouth dry as Hannibal passed the glass to him cautiously,” Pace yourself, Will. You have to allow your stomach to settle; do not gorge yourself or it will come back up just as quickly.”

He nodded, eyes on the glass as it was passed to him, hot hands cooling as soon as he touched it. He took a tentative sip, eyes closing in pleasure as the icy water slipped down into his throat and refreshed the inside of his body.

He felt as if he had been lost in the desert with nothing to drink, nothing to satiate the never ending thirst he felt. One sip was not enough and Will took another and then another, unable to help himself.

The glass was taken out from his hands and Will whined, reaching towards it again desperately.

“William,” Hannibal’s voice turned stern,” I realize that this may be difficult for you but I will not have you provoke yourself into another episode too soon.”

At the mention of what had happened earlier, Will immediately felt nauseous. Hannibal reached for a bucket that Will hadn’t noticed until now. The Alpha sat at the edge of the bed and held the bucket in front of Will’s face.

The smell of metal and plastic made him gag but the urge soon went away and he pushed the bucket away in disgust. Will glanced up at Hannibal and gave him what he hoped looked like an apologetic and grateful smile.

“I’m sorry that I am being a pain, you don’t have to take care of me like this, it’s not your obligation,” Will bit his lip, gaze lowered to the burgundy covers of the bed.

“Nonsense. I care for you and you are not well, it is only logical that I do so. If you believe that you are imposing, please allow me to correct you. You are, in no way, an intruder in my home. It is my own desire to see you safe instead of worrying endlessly if I had let you drive home in your condition.”

“But –“

“ _Will_ ,” Hannibal leaned over to stroke his hair,” I will not force you to stay if you are so reluctant but I wholeheartedly ask that you stay, if not for you, then for me. I will rest easy knowing that you are safe. At least until…your friend is able to come for you.”

The Omega hesitated but nodded in agreement.

“This will be painful; unfortunately there is nothing I can do to ease it. I strongly advise that you get some much needed rest; you may not be able to do so when the time comes. I will be nearby, in case you are in need of anything else” Hannibal removed his hand from Will’s head and gracefully stood up, taking the glass of water and setting it back up on the tray. He picked it up and without a glance back, quietly left the room

Will’s eyes stayed on the door, determined and attentive. When there was no sign of Hannibal coming in again, Will finally relaxed. He loosed his grip on the sheets and curled up, knees bent and arms crossed together.

He stared at the wall, ignoring the slow burn that ran like a current through his body, until his eyelids grew heavy.

x-x-x-x

The next time Will woke up, it was with a gasp. His body was on fire and he felt as if his skin was being slowly peeled back to reveal the meat that lay beneath. He thrashed on the bed, sweaty and desperate, his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin.

He was dying, he was sure of it.

His ribs felt as if they were being ripped out of his body, beating heart pinned to his insides with needles like a twisted version of a voodoo doll.

Will could see blood on his skin, could taste it in his mouth. The sheets had become stained and saturated with blood and there was no escaping it, it was everywhere; from the ceiling down to the floor. He was ripped wide open, so deep inside it formed an abyss and he was lost, falling back into nothingness.

He felt it so acutely, forced into the marrow of his bones, drilled in deep and plugged so it was impossible for anything else to seep through. It would taint the purity, ruin its innocence.

Will screamed, face wet with tears of anguish and fear and they tasted of salt and blood. A cocktail of agony and loss, beyond anything he had ever known.

The Omega tried to move but he found that he couldn’t, he was pinned down by a heavy weight, invisible and unknown. He arched his back and shook his head, fighting against his imaginary restraints. Blue eyes stared unseeing into the shadows, lurking around his bed. They pulled at him and ripped away parts of his flesh, taking it into their mouths full of sharp teeth. They grinned, meat stuck in between the razor sharp incisors and Will shuddered, throat hoarse as he kept screaming.

They pulled at his limbs, grotesque fingers, gnarled and bleeding. They fed on the cartilage, nibbled on his bones, and tore into his intestines. He could hear the sick squelch of blood and flesh and he could smell their rotting bodies, Will felt the bile at the back of his throat.

A light came through, falling on the shadows and they wildly scattered with sharp screeches of dark fury, vindictive and hateful.

Will lay, twitching, body seizing as he looked towards the light.

He noticed the antlers first, a crown black as the shadows that had left and just as sharp as their teeth. They cut into the vast darkness and then, right underneath the antlers, attached to them was a stag. It was as black as its antlers and its pelt was covered with shimmering raven feathers. The animal studied him with intelligent red eyes and it carefully approached him as if _he_ was the one that was going to run away.

The stag bumped him with his snout, snorting softly. It bowed its head and Will reached up with a shaky hand to touch the antlers. They were sharp and they left his hands a shredded mess, his blood mixing and fading in. Bone absorbed his offering and the stag looked back at him, triumph evident in its red eyes.

Will cried, broken and terrified as the stag looked on, satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/))


	14. Unwanted yet needed

x-x-x-x

The stag had left hours later but the blood stayed, glued onto his skin. His wounds had closed and been reopened so many times that Will had lost count. He had screamed and screamed until his voice was no more and there was only a stinging in his throat that remained.

The shadows stayed back, giggling at his suffering, prowling around on the ground like sharks waiting for just a bite of their prey.

He heard muffled voices nearby and Will whimpered as he was lifted effortlessly. The Omega struggled weakly against the hold, head lolling to rest against a broad chest.

Will relaxed against the steady beating of a heart; he could hear the pumping of blood through veins and he found the sound a comfort compared to the sounds of his own cries.

 _“Will?”_ The voice sounded far away and Will opened his eyes into slits, wincing at the light that flooded his vision. His eyes swept over the form of a woman; long black hair and dark eyes, her face lined with worry and fear. His sense of smell was more dulled than usual but he recognized her scent anyway; tinged with chemicals and coffee.

_Beverly_

Will’s eyes fluttered as he tried to keep them open but the brightness that emitted from around her was too radiant and Will closed his eyes, turning his head to burrow into the stiff pressed shirt that scratched against his face.

_“Dr. Lecter, are you sure that we can’t do anything to help him?”_

_“It will only aggravate him. It is best that we allow this to continue running its course_.”

The deep rumbling of the Alpha’s voice soothed him and Will whined as he pressed himself closer to the sound.

Anything was better than the monsters from before.

_“I’m not a doctor, but this looks far worse than anything I have ever seen.”_

_“He has been taking his suppressants for many years, it is only normal.”_

_“I’m not too –“_

There was a vibration and a muttered curse.

_“That’s Jack, damn. I have to go; Brian’s having an existential crisis apparently.”_

_“That is unfortunate. I regret not being able to offer my help at the time.”_

_“No, it’s ok, Jack understands. Just…”_

Footsteps came closer and there was a gentle hand stroking his cheek. Will groaned and turned away, his skin felt too sensitive and no matter how tender the touch was, it almost felt like nails tearing at his skin.

_“I will be back to check on him, I hope that’s not a problem.”_

Hannibal’s body tensed beneath him; Will nuzzled him for comfort, and then the Alpha relaxed, a strong hand reaching up to stroke Will’s hair.

_“It is not a problem at all. You are only worried for Will; I will not begrudge you this. You are welcome in my home.”_

_“It’s...really great of you, you know. Taking care of Will like this, I mean. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it when he gets better.”_

_“I am sure he will. Please allow me to walk you to your car.”_

Will was shifted onto his back and he whimpered, already missing Hannibal’s touch. It was difficult to move, almost impossible and he hated that he couldn’t reach out on his own. He just wanted the pain to go away, _why wouldn’t it go away._

His body tolerated Hannibal’s touch and if that was what he needed then he would take it.

His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks and his face scrunched in pain. He could only listen to the fading footsteps, although Beverly’s sounded slightly hesitant. He wanted her to come back but he also wanted Hannibal more for the comfort he provided.

Will wanted Matthew but Matthew wasn’t here, he hadn’t come, hadn’t even deemed it worth his time to make an excuse.

But at least Hannibal was here. He cared enough to look after him at his worst and Will knew he should be appreciative that Hannibal concerned himself so much with him although he was not his responsibility. At least, the longer Hannibal touched him, the stronger he seemed to become.

He should be thankful.

He was.

_He was._

x-x-x-x

He opened his eyes when he felt Hannibal’s presence in the room again. It was easier to look at him than Beverly; there was no light coming from him and the shadows faded away back into the walls. For the moment, time stood still and the hurt he felt diminished. It was easier to breathe and he felt lighter than he had in so long.

The man was carrying with him another glass of water and it wasn’t until now that Will realized how parched he was; the tears he had shed had sucked him dry.

Will was unable to hold the glass correctly and he permitted Hannibal to raise the rim to his lips carefully, water accidently splashing onto his front when he suddenly moved.

“My apologies. Perhaps a bath would better suffice. Your skin is heated and you have sweated through your garments. You are soaked and we must keep you as comfortable as possible,” Hannibal mused.

A bath _did_ sound lovely. He could still feel the stain of blood on his skin, the sticky residue of sweat and tears. Cool water would feel absolutely heavenly; it would provide a small reprieve from the heat he was suffocating in.

However, there was also the problem of Hannibal possibly having to aid him in said bath.

It was an uncomfortable thought. Not only because it was _Hannibal_ but also because Will was never one for being open in regards to his body. Then, there was also the kiss to take into consideration.

As much as Will was grateful to Hannibal, it didn’t exactly mean that he had completely forgotten the main issue that had been very recently brought into the dynamics of their…friendship. Hannibal - the Alpha whom he had been locked in an embrace as if his life had depended on it - giving him a bath would be improper. No matter the amount of relief that Will seemed to derive from his presence.

“I…can,” Will uttered in a raspy tone,” do it on my own,” as a last thought, he added quietly,” thank you.”

“Very well, if you insist, I will not stop you,” Hannibal hummed as he lifted him up off the bed, “I only wish that you allow me the opportunity to help you settle in before I leave you to your bath.”

Will nodded jerkily in agreement, pleased that Hannibal didn’t push the issue. The Omega flinched when he was pulled onto his feet. An arm held him tightly by his waist and it was the only thing that stopped Will from falling. It momentarily stopped the itching under his skin.

He flushed, embarrassed that he was too weak to do anything for himself. It made him feel pathetic in a way that he hadn’t since he had been a child. To feel this way again felt like a blow to all his accomplishments and everything else he had established for himself on his own.

He knew that it would only be for a short while and realistically, it wasn’t the deciding factor to his person as a whole. However, he vowed to never feel such a way again. He hated being this vulnerable, he had fought against the common misconception his whole life and he would continue fighting it for as long as he lived.

As Hannibal led him towards the bathroom, Will could feel the eyes of the monsters left behind. It seemed that they no longer dared to come any closer, not with Hannibal around.

He found it slightly odd but didn’t have the chance to dwell on it when they finally reached the door of the bathroom.

It was no surprise to find that the bathroom was just as beautifully equipped as the rest of the room. It was simple yet elegant with a hint of sophistication that Hannibal seemed to carry along with him everywhere. Will was almost afraid to step a foot in, he felt completely filthy in comparison to the cleanliness of the room.

The Alpha gently set him down on the closed lid of the toilet and then walked over to turn on the faucet of the clawfoot tub. As he set the temperature, Will made an attempt at divesting himself but made a frustrated noise when he was incapable of even pulling off his shirt.

Hannibal appeared at his side and silently reached down to Will’s sides, grasping onto the ends of his shirt. He slowly pulled it up and off, face blank and Will clenched his teeth and tried to not let it bother him too much.

He closed his eyes as the rest of his clothes were shed. Hands pulled him up once again and Will gasped at the feeling of Hannibal’s hands against his bare skin. He squirmed until he was helped into the tub, cool water licking heated flesh.

The Omega groaned, head resting back against the lip.

“I will give you your privacy. You may call for me once you are finished or if you require any assistance. I believe that I may have clothes for you to wear, although they will be loose,” The Alpha folded his dirty clothes into a neat pile, tucking them under his arm. He turned back towards the door and Will rolled his head to the side to address the retreating figure.

“May I…have my phone back now?”

Will wanted to check his messages, missed phone calls maybe. He also wanted to try to reach Matthew on his own.

Hannibal stopped in his tracks and then continued his pace, “Of course.”

After Hannibal left, the room felt heavier. Will squeezed his eyes shut. If he didn’t have to see the shadows, then Will could pretend that they weren’t even there. It made him almost want to call the Alpha back but Will resisted the urge. Disturbing visions were nothing new, although these were more personal than anything else he had faced.

The pain was excruciating but he hadn’t expected anything more than that. Had his long usage of suppressants damaged him severely to the point where without them, he was slowly going insane? Will dreaded thinking about the days to come; this was only the beginning unfortunately. He wasn’t stupid enough to think this would immediately become better.

For now, he was lucid enough despite the state the rest of his body was in.

He was able to enjoy the water and he already felt refreshed, imagining the traces of filth drifting away off of his body. He was clean once again, a new beginning until he was dirtied once again.

Will almost slipped further down into the water when Hannibal appeared again. He had his phone in his hand and Will relaxed at the familiar sight. With a nod, Hannibal placed it on the tiled ground beside him, leaving the room just as quickly as he had entered it.

Will’s forehead creased at the Alpha’s cold behavior. He seemed awfully distracted, perhaps taking care of Will was hindering Hannibal’s schedule. Or perhaps, he simply wanted to respect Will’s wishes. Perhaps it was even both.

He knew how dangerous it was to handle his phone while in the tub but he couldn’t resist reaching down for it anyway. He frowned at the dark screen, realizing that it was off. When he tried turning it back on, he cursed as he recognized the problem.

His battery was dead and he always forgot to take his charger along with him.

“Goddammit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this is a very long note, but please, hear me out.
> 
> There has been a huge issue with this story and some people can’t seem to count the chapters whenever I update, therefore I will address this to everybody.
> 
> My updates are fast and therefore, my story is seen often. I didn’t realize that this was really a huge issue? But apparently, it’s “unfair to some authors”. However much I admire other authors and their work, I still don’t see how this is unfair. I work my ass off just as much as anyone; writing my chapters and updating my story quickly because I like to write and I want to share it with people who enjoy my writing. I refuse to feel bad for this, I am proud of myself regardless.
> 
> At first, I have addressed it calmly and respectfully to those chosen individuals. But because I am now getting constant messages about it, I’m tired of being harassed over it. Over the course of ALMOST one month, I have written FOURTEEN chapters AND started a new story. I go to school, I have work, and I even have an internship. And yet, I still find the time and energy to write and I put all my heart into my work and there are so many people who are absolutely amazing about it (thank you guys so much, I love you all), I just don’t see why it’s such a hard concept for some people to grasp.
> 
> So, don’t send me any more “it’s like you’re bumping your story, other authors think it’s unfair” messages because I will roll my eyes and ignore you. One, those authors have their own voices, they can speak for themselves and if they have a problem with my story then I will happily accept their complaints if it’s coming from THEM personally. Two, I’m not a mean person at all but sometimes, some people piss me off and try to make me feel like shit by threatening to report me (even though I’m not violating any rules, so good luck with that).
> 
> So I decided to update right away with a new chapter a day right after the last one.
> 
> Because fuck all the haters, it’s not like I’m writing this story for them anyway.


	15. Wanting not to want you, won't make it so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write this chapter yesterday but after Friday’s episode, I couldn’t get anything done. I think you guys can probably understand why.
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for your support, it truly means a lot to me! <3
> 
> (Title of the song comes from The National's "You Were A Kindness")

x-x-x-x

The next person who came to see him the next day was Alana.

He looked at her through bleary eyes as she came closer; she was valiantly trying to hide the anxiety from showing on her face but the tension lining her mouth made it far too obvious. Her dress was wrinkled and she looked harried, as if she had been in a hurry.

At least the shadows had gone away, they had disappeared along with the stag, fading back into obscurity; all that remained was the heat which only grew worse by the hour.

“Oh, Will,” her fingers clenched around her purse, carefully manicured nails digging into the supple leather.

Will gave her a weak nod in greeting and pushed himself up to lean against the pillows of the bed. The sleeves of the shirt that Hannibal had given him to replace his own shirt slipped over his hands and covered them. Will impatiently pushed them back to settle on his wrists although it didn’t make much of a difference.

He glanced up at Alana, still pleasantly surprised by her unannounced appearance. He hadn’t been expecting anyone else other than Beverly but seeing someone else’s face lifted his mood regardless.

He had given up on the idea of Matthew showing up.

“Where’s Hannibal?” It was strange to see the room devoid of the man’s presence; he had taken to hovering once again and Will had reluctantly grown used to it. He was almost like a mother hen and Will found it amusing and irritating.

“He was on the phone; I assume that it is one of his patients. He sent me straight up,” Alana took a seat on the edge of the bed, hand reaching to brush his sweaty locks back off of his forehead,” I warned you about this before, didn’t I?”

She had.

Will attempted a careless shrug, wincing at the pull of taunt skin.

“It’s merely an unexpected outcome. I suppose I would have had to face this sooner or later, it was bound to happen,” the Omega frowned in consternation, picking at the stitching of the bed covers.

Honestly, he had hoped to avoid this happening for as long as possible. He knew that he couldn’t have gone on his whole life just taking his suppressants but he had also thought that when he stopped taking them, it would’ve been his decision to make, his to choose, to enforce. He hadn’t expected for it to happen due to unfortunate circumstances and the reminder still made him uneasy. His choice was taken out of his hands by fate and it just proved to him how futile it had been to try to fight against it.

“You know that is not the problem,” the Beta took one of his hands in hers, squeezing it lightly,” the problem here, is that you allowed this to get too far out of hand. I know that you dislike anyone telling you what to do but the least you could have done was listen to yourself. You shouldn’t have been at the lab in the first place, you _knew_ you were close.”

Will scoffed,” You know very well how Jack gets when I don’t show up.”

“Your health should not suffer for Jack. It is you who has to face the consequences, not him. Whatever decisions you make affect _you_ and only you.”

There were few people who could chastise him and successfully make him feel guilty and Alana was one of them. He knew she was right, his being here stuck in Hannibal’s home was his own fault. He had ignored the warnings and pushed himself instead, not thinking ahead of the magnitude of his decision. His own stubbornness was to blame.

“I know,” he managed.

Alana sighed, patting his hand as she let go,” At least you don’t have to worry about your dogs, although Winston and Buster are a handful all on their own,” she said with a small smile.

Will was glad for the subject change and he smiled back, always happy to talk about his pack,” Thanks again for looking after them. I know they become antsy whenever I’m away for too long.”

“There’s no need to thank me, you should be thanking Hannibal instead. He called to ask, it’s how I knew that you were here.”

“He did?” the Omega didn’t bother to hide his surprise,” He…didn’t tell me that. He had said that you had offered.”

“Of course he wouldn’t tell you. He’s too modest,” she said with a secretive smile.

Will wasn’t sure that “modest” would be the word he’d use to describe Hannibal Lecter. It was a meek word compared to all that Hannibal embodied and the Alpha was by no means, a meek man. However, Will appreciated that he was making sure to take care of all his personal matters, even if it did made him feel slightly useless.

“Yes, well, he has certainly been helpful.”

Extremely so, actually. Will would’ve thought it to be nice if it wasn’t for the position that he now found himself in. As it was, under Hannibal’s care, Will was slowly starting to get better. It had been a challenge to face the truth but Will truly believed that Hannibal has done a better job at caring for him than the clinic would’ve done. Hannibal had been attentive and careful with him. His patience was unbelievable and Will supposed that that could’ve been due to his extensive medical background.

“Why doesn’t he have a mate?”

He hadn’t meant to have asked so abruptly and judging by Alana’s expression, neither had she. The thought had been niggling at him though, ever since he had met the Alpha. He had thought at first, that he already had a mate but the man certainly didn’t act like a man whom was bonded. His scent didn’t seem combined with anybody else’s and his suspicions had been confirmed when he had dinner in Hannibal’s home for the first time.

It felt…cold and barren, without anyone else’s presence around to disrupt the luxurious abode. There was no telltale sweetness of an Omega ever having been there. Will had found it very perplexing; Hannibal was the type of Alpha who could easily obtain a mate if he wanted to. He was eloquent, intelligent, and handsome. He lived comfortably and any mate of his would not have lacked for anything. He was also understanding and kind, never discourteous or violent. Usually, this was what many Omegas looked for in a mate. That an Omega hadn’t already reeled in the Alpha by now was altogether shocking and hard to believe.

He had originally wished to personally ask Hannibal but found the question too invasive and vulgar. He hated being asked why he didn’t have a mate of his own and thus tried to avoid doing the same to anyone else, lest he become a hypocrite.

However, Alana wasn’t anyone else. He had the suspicion that Alana and Hannibal had known each for years and asking Alana was easier than asking Hannibal. She was earnest and honest; she wouldn’t lie to him.

Alana didn’t even have to ask who he was talking about,” I’m not exactly sure why, either. I have asked him, when we had first met but he only said that he had not met anyone worth bonding with. It shouldn’t be much of a surprise to find that he has high standards.”

It wasn’t surprising at all.

“I suppose that it would take a truly special Omega to capture his attention,” Will made a small noise of consideration.

Alana fell silent and then,” Will, I need you to be honest with me. Do you have feelings for Hannibal?”

Will’s eyes widened at the unexpected question. He spluttered, completely taken by surprise. The words of denial were stuck in his throat like an itch that he couldn’t relieve.

“N-no. Absolutely not, that’s not…that’s ridiculous.”

He wasn’t sure what catalogued as “feelings”, in this case. Did he feel attracted to the Alpha? He would admit – only to himself – that he did. However, the feelings were a normal Omega response to an eligible Alpha. It didn’t mean that he had to give in to his instincts and act on said attraction. It would only complicate their already complicated relationship and Will had no room for any more complications in his life.

Although the idea was tempting at times, it would probably end in disaster. Omegas could have casual flings with no commitment necessary. Bonding was not enforced in any way; Omegas had no obligation to mate with the first Alpha they came across or with any Alpha at all. Even if an Alpha made the attempt, the bond wouldn’t be completed without the Omega’s explicit and heartfelt consent.

Had Will believed that it were possible to do, he would’ve given in to his attraction, at least just once to just get it out of his system. However, Hannibal didn’t strike him as the type of Alpha who engaged in casual sex and therein laid the problem.   

Will didn’t date Alphas and he absolutely did not do committed relationships.

“Will,” Alana said softly,” it is fine if you do. Hannibal is a very attractive Alpha, especially to an Omega. I would just like you to be careful.”

“Careful?” Will snorted,” You think I’ll be the one to hurt him.”

“No. I think you’ll be the one who gets hurt. I _need_ you to be careful, not for him, but for yourself. Think of yourself first and foremost,” she fidgeted with the clasp of her purse, chewing on her lip in thought.

“You think _he’ll_ hurt me. Why?” Will demanded.

“Will, you’re not as strong as you seem to think you are; I don’t want you to do anything that you’ll later regret,” Alana frowned, voice now stern,” promise me that you’ll be careful.”

“I don’t think that’s –“

“ _Promise_ me,” she said firmly.

Her eyes were sharp and determined and Will found himself giving in,” Fine. I promise that I’ll be careful.”

He wasn’t sure what he needed to be careful for but if the promise made Alana feel better about the situation, then he’d agree to it.

Alana nodded and stood up, her face now livelier without the worry that had marred it before.

“It’s getting late, I should be heading home. I just wanted to drop by to check on how you were doing but now I see that Hannibal has been very accommodating. I’m glad to see that you have gotten better, although I believe that has more to do with Hannibal. I’m sure you’ll be ecstatic about finally getting out of bed soon,” she smiled sweetly, cheeks rosy and eyes bright.

Will chuckled,” Without a doubt. Thank you for coming, I appreciated the company.”

“As did I, you’re highly missed among your pack, though Applesauce doesn’t seem to mind,” the Beta’s eyes turned soft at the mention of her dog,” I’ll go say goodbye to Hannibal, even though I think he may still be busy.”

She turned to leave but hesitated at the door frame,” Don’t forget what I have told you. I know that you don’t take warnings seriously,” she raised an eyebrow at him meaningfully,” but please, keep it in mind.”

“I will,” Will reassured.

She nodded, the action still somewhat uncertain, and left. Will listened to the clicking of her heels against the wooden floor until it faded away.

Will lay back on the pillows, trying to piece together what had just occurred. This was the second official warning he had received in regards to Hannibal. He had thought that Matthew’s warning had been enough but apparently, there was something he was still missing.

He wondered briefly whether he’d get a third warning and who the next person to give it to him would be.

Twice was only a coincidence after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _can you feel it comin' in the air toniiiight, oh looord, ohh lord_  
>     
> ([Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/))


	16. Counting Bodies Like Sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been feeling really down – which is completely unrelated to this story - so it was a bit hard to find the motivation to write. Anyway, it’s all better now, so, onwards!
> 
> (Counting Bodies Like Sheep To the Rhythm of the War Drums - A Perfect Circle)

x-x-x-x

“Shouldn’t you be attending to your patients?” Will looked up from the porridge that he had been given to narrow his eyes at Hannibal.

“For now, you are much more important. My patients can wait.”

“You really shouldn’t be missing work just to take care of me; I told you that I’d be fine.”

“I will not take any chances,” Hannibal smiled.

“I wouldn’t get into trouble,” Will looked down at himself and rolled his eyes,” I can’t exactly move completely on my own just yet. Unless you’re worried about me rolling out of bed, then I see no reason for why your patients should suffer on my behalf.”

“Oh but dear Will, if you _do_ roll out of bed, then I would not be here to help. The floor is not, in any way, the most comfortable of resting places.”

Will bared his teeth in a smile,” I’ll take my chances.”

Hannibal’s smirk was indulgent,” Eat your porridge, William.”

“It’s _Will_ , not William,” the Omega mumbled to himself, stirring the porridge with a frown,” What type of porridge is this?” he asked, curious as to why it was thicker than normal porridge.

“Congee, specifically Okayu,” Hannibal took a seat on the chair next to the bed, folding his hands as he watched Will pick at the dish.

“Japanese?” Will scooped some onto his spoon, blowing on it lightly to cool it down. He carefully placed it into his mouth, letting out a pleased hum at the taste,” It’s good.”

The Alpha looked satisfied and said nothing as his eyes followed Will’s motions. Will ignored his stare as he started on eating the rest, making sure to not eat too fast. He was starving; it was the first time in days that he had been able to keep anything down and the porridge tasted better than his last meal.

He slowed down his eating as the bowl quickly became empty. He should've been embarrassed about how fast he had eaten the food but he was devoid of any shame as long as his belly was full. He waited for a minute and when he didn’t develop any nausea or the urge to vomit all over Hannibal’s furniture, he scooped up the last bit with a content smile.

“Thank you, it was delicious.” Not that he had been expecting anything less, everything Hannibal cooked was enjoyable.

Hannibal nodded and took his used bowl but didn’t remove himself from the room just yet. He stayed in the chair, eyes moving over Will’s face, piercing through with penetrating eyes as if trying to read him to uncover all of his secrets.

Will clenched his jaw at the attention and tapped his finger against his leg impatiently,” I’ve been feeling better. Perhaps I will be well enough within a few days; you wouldn’t need to cancel your appointments anymore.”

“And as I have stated before, canceling my appointments is not a problem,” Hannibal leaned back against the chair,” you are a priority, even if you do not believe you are.”

“But why?” Will crossed his arms, glaring at Hannibal,” Why _me_? You accommodate me at every turn; make sure that I’m in no way uncomfortable. You cook for me, you check up on me, and you are always there. I doubt that you would do that for no reason, so just tell me _why_."

Will was tired of walking around in circles in this charade of a relationship. There was a reason, Will knew, he wasn’t that much of an idiot. Alphas weren’t nice to you for no reason; there was always an ulterior motive, some darker purpose that benefited them and suited them. Will had met enough Alphas to know that this was a fact of life.

However, no Alpha has ever confused him as much as Hannibal has. He couldn’t read the Alpha and that unsettled Will deeply. There had never been a moment in his life in which Will had felt as lost and confused; he was always able to grasp onto _something_ , no matter how small it was. The fact that he wasn’t able to do so with Hannibal terrified him and yet, Will also found it a welcomed relief. It was the chance at remaining ignorant for however long it lasted; he would willingly pull the wool over his own eyes until it was no longer possible.

That didn’t mean that he’d readily accept that Hannibal was taking care of him out of the kindness of his heart, even if everyone else seemed to believe that that was exactly what he was doing.

“I care for you. Is that not reason enough?” Hannibal took his outburst in stride with a small pleased smile.

“Again, I ask _why_.”

Hannibal was trying to turn the conversation around, refusing to really answer any of his questions. It was unfortunate that Will could see right through his ploy, it would’ve worked otherwise. Will was not one for being easily placated; the Alpha would have to work harder.

Hannibal stayed silent and the smile had disappeared but Will could now clearly see the amusement in his eyes. It made Will annoyed and all he wanted to do now was wrap his hands around the Alpha’s throat, forcing an honest answer out of him for once. Perhaps he’d even allow his mask to slip once more, finally revealing his true intentions.

“Oh, William,” Hannibal stood up, handling the bowl carefully with nimble fingers,” I do believe that you are not fully prepared to face the answers you seek,” a fond look came across the man’s face,” perhaps, soon you will be.”

He turned to leave and Will rushed forward out of bed, clumsily stumbling over the bed sheets. He tripped but still managed to catch the Alpha around the waist and he tightened his hold, refusing to let go.  The force of the action caused Hannibal to fall forward in surprise but he quickly caught himself. Will’s face was pressed into the back of his suit and he scrunched his nose, trying to avoid the Alpha’s scent from overpowering the rest of senses.

“Why did you kiss me?” Will mumbled into the fabric.

Hannibal tried to turn around but Will squeezed him tightly, although it was hard to do as he wasn’t as strong as he usually was. The meaning behind the small gesture was quickly understood however and the Alpha stilled but stayed in the same position. A hand enclosed his, the touch tender and light.

“I must excuse myself for my behavior. It was unacceptable, no matter the circumstances. You were weak and I took advantage,” Hannibal said softly, as if trying to reassure a skittish rabbit,” But I cannot deny my attraction to you. However, I will not push that onto you. I do not expect your reciprocation.”

Will had already suspected the Alpha’s attraction - the passion behind the kiss had been enough to alert him that there was a fission of _something_ there at least - but to hear it voiced aloud made the situation far more serious. He hadn’t expected him to admit it, he had expected another excuse and that he hadn’t gotten one this time even seemed surreal.

Hannibal…attracted to _him_?

Out of all the Omegas, he’d be attracted to the broken mess that was Will? He was certainly no catch. He would not make the best mate; he wouldn’t even make the most respectable one.

“W-why?” The Omega hurriedly let go of Hannibal, falling back onto the cold floor. The fall rattled his teeth and Will grimaced at the pain but moved back until he felt the edge of the bed against his back. He pressed himself up against it; the solid weight of it felt like protection.

Hannibal had turned around, maroon eyes observing him quietly,” Because you can see what others cannot. You believe that no one else sees you but _I_ do. You have potential but you are not yet ready to embrace it. It is a pity.”

He didn’t step any closer and he didn’t even seem to want to, instead, he turned back around and left without another word.

Will let out the breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He wrapped his arms around his bent legs and hid his face into the crook of an elbow. There was a part of him that wanted to continue the conversation, a part that wanted to call Hannibal back so that they would finally be able to get to the bottom of their attraction for each other.

He wanted to extinguish the flames indefinitely before they developed into something deeper, something more consuming, before they overtook him and set him ablaze.

His reluctant admission was calculated and he hadn’t been afraid to let him know about his feelings. Hannibal was not the type of man that cowered behind denial nor was he someone who would outright lie although he had the tendency of talking in riddles. He had the feeling that Hannibal would ruin him, he’d take everything he had and make it his. He’d strip back each layer of protection until there was nothing left to hide behind. There would be no more riddles to Will; he’d be an open book.

It was alarming and it made Will want to get into a car – even if he had to hotwire Hannibal’s – and drive away to his own home. The only thing that stopped him was that he knew that Hannibal was still in the house and would prevent him from leaving in his condition.

He was trapped in this cold room for now and all he could hope for was for the heat to go away on its own, long enough for him to be able to leave on his own without interruptions, at least.

Will slowly crawled back into the bed, pulling up the covers and curling on his side. He stared at the clock on the bedside table until the numbers blurred.

There was a deep-seated tiredness that ached in his bones and Will’s toes curled at the thrum of heat that ran through his veins; it felt stronger than before. He burrowed into the cool pillows that smelled of stale sweat and he squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to think about anything else that wasn’t Hannibal.

Will fell asleep to thoughts of corpses, counting them like sheep, each one more grotesque than the last.

x-x-x-x

The air felt thick and his eyes flickered behind closed eyelids, awake yet not fully conscious. He wanted to go back to sleep, all he wanted to do was sleep but he had been awoken by something not yet visible.

Everything was in a haze and Will felt as if he were in a dream, still lost within the realm of sleep. He slit his eyes, body still heavy from slumber.

Eyelashes fluttered against flushed cheeks as he spotted a shadow standing next to the bed.

He felt detached from his body, as if observing from somewhere far away. He was emotionless and numb to everything and although he knew he should’ve been reacting to the shadow, he found that he didn’t care much for the unknown shape.

He found his eyes closing involuntarily even as he made a pathetic attempt of keeping them open.

The shadow crept closer and all he could see was a flash of green eyes, bright despite the darkness in the room. A gentle hand softly stroked his hair and there was something comforting and familiar about the touch.

_“Shh. Sleep, Will.”_

Will mumbled something unintelligible, trying to make sense of his dream. However, the command in the hushed voice was undeniable and Will found himself going back to sleep, the patient stroking not stopping until he went slack and his breathing evened out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that it has been a little over a month since I started this story, ahh!
> 
>  _celebrate good times, c'mon!_
> 
> ([Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/))


	17. Dance with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I’ve been writing about cute sheep and then stuff happened.

x-x-x-x

Flames could not be extinguished when doused with gasoline as if it were water. The flames could and would reach impossibly high and lick at everything that got in its way, spreading quickly and claiming all it encountered along the way. It would take over until all you knew were the flames that lapped at your skin and wrapped around your ankles, dragging you down to the deepest pits of Hell.  Its caresses were possessive and it made sure to imprint onto your skin, making it known to all that you belonged to the inferno with no possibility of escape.

You’re marked for life.

A fire could only grow; its strength immeasurable and all consuming.

No, you couldn’t fight fire with fire, not if you want to get out alive.

But there were ways to manage it; to wield it to your heart’s content.

When the Devil finally offers you a way out, desperation will make you take it. He will ask you for a dance, hand held out patiently with a kind smile. Ever your savior, he will protect you. And you will take his hand, hope now just barely over the horizon.

_Yes yes yes, anything, everything, take it all._

And then…you will find relief, coolness against your skin, running through your enflamed veins and taming the blazing fire.

But in return, he will feed off of your flesh, engorge itself on your blood and suck you dry. He will run you ragged, leave you a husk of what you used to be. Then he will fix you, leave you good as new. He will help you find relief for only just a moment. And then he will tear the meat off of your bones and he will twist his forked tongue into the marrow.

And then it goes; it never stops, not this time.

And that is a fire you cannot ever hope to discipline. You burn for all eternity; by the Devil’s side you will remain forevermore.

It’s sovereignty. It’s a monarchy; he is the King and you are the suffering Queen.

Take his hand and you will dance forever in his arms. His grip is tight and your flesh melts off, rots off in pieces and your feet bleed.

But you dance and you dance and you dance.

You scream with tears running down your face but not even they can dismiss the flames.

Because _oh, you’re so pretty when you cry_.

So you cry and he laughs in triumph. He has captured you, you have fallen into his trap and now he will never let you go.

Fire marks you for life but the Devil marks you for all eternity.

x-x-x-x

Will pauses in his reading.

He tilts his head to the side and listens.

The house had been silent for hours now and Will had grown accustomed to the comforting peace. Hannibal had left to sort out issues he was having with a patient and he had instructed Will to call if he needed anything.

Will bit his tongue to avoid mentioning that it wouldn’t have happened if Hannibal had not taken days off to attend to him instead.

He had woken up in a terrible mood but he refused to snap at Hannibal for it. He was not at fault in any way and he was not responsible for any disturbing dreams that his mind seemed to conjure up.

So, Will had said nothing.

As of yet, Will hadn’t encountered any problems. The Omega had just been happy to have been left alone for the first time in days. He had almost thought that Hannibal wouldn’t ever leave – he certainly didn’t seem to want to leave when he had been called away.

However, there had been a layer of tension surrounding the Alpha the whole day and thus Will had pushed until Hannibal had left, albeit reluctantly.

Will had been slightly amused but tried to not dwell on it too much.

He had briefly imagined that that was how an Omega would treat his Alpha and when Will realized what those thoughts would lead to, he had immediately stopped. He didn’t want to go down that path and he had no doubt that his mind would end up obsessing over every little gesture and expression that Hannibal allowed to slip.

Hannibal had said that he hadn’t expected reciprocation on his part and Will had been relieved. It only proved that the Alpha hadn’t noticed how deep his attraction ran and perhaps Will could fight against it with his dignity left intact.

For now, continuing his relationship with Hannibal was out of the question. The only way to nip the attraction in the bud was to create distance between them. Whether or not it would actually work was hard to tell but Will considered it worth a try either way.

Will didn’t want a mate and he didn’t wish for his close proximity to garner any more issues. He couldn’t be that cruel.

Hannibal’s interest in him would dwindle as soon as they were away from each other and until he found himself a suitable mate. Then, perhaps they could be friends once more.

Will would go back to being surrounded by images of murders and his dogs and his suppressants. Combined, it would be enough to take his mind off of everything else.

Will had contemplated leaving while Hannibal was out but he hadn’t felt comfortable with the idea; he had felt a heavy weight in his stomach just thinking of the Alpha arriving to a dark and empty house. Hannibal had taken him in –without question - when he had needed help and he had taken care of him despite how frustrating Will knew it must’ve been.

The least Will could do was to give him his appreciation and say goodbye in person. Will could stay for a few hours more, it was no trouble for him.

He was feeling a lot better than he had before – although he knew it was only momentary. Hannibal wouldn’t have the obligation of looking after him anymore and Will could go back home to settle in before his heat came.

It was a win-win situation for everyone.

Especially for him.

He doubted that he had longer than a day or two, at the most. If he was going to leave, the time was now. He could not procrastinate once again as he had done before. This time, if he dawdled, the risks would be much greater. He was in no way exacerbating the situation; he had already learned his lesson from before and making the same mistake this time could ruin him.

It was up to him to make his choice; either he let fate trap him again or he could take charge and deal with it before it worsened.

He would come out of this unharmed and he would prove to everyone else that he did not need anyone else taking care of him. He was not feeble. He was not his status. He was his strength and he was his mind.

He was Will Graham.

And the whole world population could be made up of Alphas but he would still be the same and only he was responsible for his life. Whether they affected him today, tomorrow, or a year from now, his choices were what influenced his life, they were what drove him and what put obstacles in his way.

This was a mere obstacle but he would overcome it nonetheless.

With his mind set, Will had picked a book from one of Hannibal’s bookshelves to distract himself with. It was a thick medical textbook but he had been enjoying it regardless.

He had later moved himself to Hannibal’s living room – still too uncomfortable and unfamiliar with the house to explore any further – and settled himself down on Hannibal’s comfortable couch. He had been afraid that he would dirty it by just sitting on it but he had forced himself to do so anyway.

The book was rather impressive and Will soon found himself lost amongst detailed procedures and complications. He had lost his focus somewhere along the first few paragraphs of a complex heart surgery when he had heard the noise.

There was a muffled thump somewhere nearby.

The sound was slightly distorted and Will couldn’t pinpoint the exact location of it although he knew it was coming from the kitchen. Will immediately abandoned his book and instinctively reached for the gun that he usually carried.

He cursed when he remembered that he had been brought into Hannibal’s home completely unarmed. There was no choice; he’d have to go without it. Worst case scenario, if he could make it into the kitchen, there was a possibility that he’d be able to find a knife.

Will quietly stood up and carefully made his way to the kitchen. He stepped lightly and made sure his footsteps were silent lest he attract any attention.

He wasn’t sure whether he was being paranoid but if there was someone else in the house with him, it would mean that either they slipped past him undetected or that they had been there far longer than he had noticed.

Will didn’t know which thought unsettled him more.

The Omega held his breath and peeked around the doorframe, allowing his eyes to adjust to the room. He had never stepped foot into Hannibal’s kitchen - it was the Alpha’s domain and Will had no desire to intrude – but Will wasn’t even surprised by how much it suited the man. He didn’t permit himself any time to admire the kitchen though and he quickly stepped fully into the kitchen.

There was no doubt that the noise had originated from within this room and even now, Will could hear it even though it was more muffled than before.

However, there was no one in the kitchen with him and after thoroughly checking every corner – becoming more confident the more he confirmed that he was completely alone – Will stood in the middle of the room, at a loss.

Perhaps he _was_ just being paranoid. It wouldn’t be the first time he had confused fiction with reality; after all, he had imagined much worse recently.

Will laughed bitterly, rubbing a tired hand over his face. This was probably a sign that he needed to leave as soon as possible. Will was now reconsidering waiting for Hannibal; he could just apologize to the Alpha later, if he needed to. Will was sure that Hannibal would understand.

He jumped when he heard light scratching and then Will stilled, eyes narrowed.

Perhaps the sound was not coming from inside the room. Perhaps it was coming from _below_.

It wasn’t like Will knew Hannibal’s house, there were still rooms that he had not yet explored for fear of upsetting Hannibal. He was invading his home already; there was no need to take over the rest of his house.

The scratching had disappeared as well but now the lack of noise disconcerted him.

Will knelt down into a crouch. Pressing his ear to the floor would make him look ridiculous but he could probably hear even better this way.

He bent his elbows.

“William.”

Will tumbled over in shock. His heart raced and he felt like throwing up. Will jumped up, looking at Hannibal with a sheepish grimace.

“I thought I had heard something, sorry.”

He didn't know whether he should tell Hannibal what exactly he had heard. He thought on it for a moment and opted not to. It would sound crazy; even Will was starting to question his sanity.

“And for how long have you been hearing these noises?” Hannibal stepped closer to him, concern in his voice.

Will decided to not mention his recent hallucinations or the other disturbing noises,” Not for long. I had been reading one of your books when I first heard it and I thought that it could’ve been a thief or someone else.”

Hannibal sighed and stripped off his coat,” Will, if it had been someone meaning to harm you, what would you have done? You must inform me as soon as you can if you believe there is anything amiss.”

Hannibal placed a hand on Will's lower back and walked him out of the kitchen. Will pretended not to notice.

“I know, it’s just…” Will knew that Hannibal would think it was his imagination and honestly, at this point, Will couldn’t even trust himself when it came to differentiating between what was real and what was not,” no, nothing. It was probably just the wind or the house settling.”

There was no other explanation and Will knew that it was better to just let it go.

Will shuffled his feet and kept his eyes on Hannibal’s paisley tie,” How was your patient?”

“Patients are rarely without their issues. If they were, they would have no need for a psychiatrist.”

Will snorted,” Be careful, Doctor Lecter. That almost sounded like a complaint.”

“Nothing of that sort. I very much leave the complaining up to my patients,” Hannibal’s face was expressionless but there was a small gleam of amusement in his eyes.

This time Will laughed, shaking his head disbelievingly.

“Was that a joke? Did _you_ just make a joke?”

Will hadn’t seen much of Hannibal’s sense of humor; he had begun to think that the Alpha didn’t have one. It was surprising to find out that he did, it almost felt blasphemous.

“My motives are selfish,” Hannibal started as he walked closer so he stood a few inches away from Will,” I will admit that I have done so just so that I would be able to enjoy bearing witness to your smile.”

Will choked. He could already feel the beginnings of a blush.

He looked down at his feet instead, toes curling uncertainly. He didn’t know whether to stand his ground or walk away.

A hand gently lifted his chin and then Hannibal’s lips were on his. Will sighed into his mouth, relaxing against him; it seemed that a subconscious part of him had been expecting - perhaps even hoping - for this. The kiss was tender and sweet, lips softly caressing his and never pushing for more. It was patient and slow and then Hannibal’s mouth trailed down to his chin, his jaw, finally reaching his neck. Each brush of his lips against his skin made him feel as if he were on fire; it left behind a hot brand and Will closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy this moment, however short it would be.

He could pretend that it was fine. That he could have something like this. He could pretend and then he could forget.

As long as it didn’t become anything more, it was fine. He’d have to leave eventually and that also meant that he’d be able to leave Hannibal behind with no regrets.

This was fine.

_It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine._

But it wasn’t.

He couldn’t, not this way. He couldn’t do that to Hannibal. And he certainly couldn’t do that to himself.

Will pulled away and pushed at Hannibal’s shoulder. The Alpha backed away respectfully despite the lust that remained in his eyes.

“Hannibal –“

There was a knock at the door and Will furrowed his brows, frowning at the interruption. Before he could say anything, the Alpha in front of him tensed and then he was gone, striding towards the door.

Will ran to catch up to him, determined to finish his conversation with Hannibal. However, when he arrived at the door, all his gathered arguments had vanished. He ignored Hannibal, who stood tall and imposing in front of Will.

He pushed past Hannibal and stood hesitantly, unsure of what the procedure to follow was in a situation like this.

The man in front of him seemed unbothered by the tension. His grin was wide and cheeky, green eyes bright and impish.

“Will, there you are,” Matt said as he shoved past Hannibal and wrapped an arm around Will’s shoulders.

“I came to pick you up. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, but seriously. Who wants to hazard a guess on what I'm actually going to do with this story? The one who guesses correctly gets a sneak preview for the next chapter. Trust me, I am not beyond bribing. ;)
> 
> ([Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/))


	18. Off the road, down a different path

x-x-x-x

Will had never felt more uncomfortable in his life than he did right now.

This included every humiliating moment he had ever experienced during his teenage years and even the years that followed.

But perhaps the word “uncomfortable” was too much of an understatement.

Being the focus of not only one but _two_ Alphas was beyond whatever he had imagined. He felt ill at ease knowing that he was the possible source of tension that now permeated the room. Gone was the calmness he had felt hours ago; now Will was overwrought with nerves.

He refused to be intimidated by these ridiculous Alphas posturing as they so often did. Their first meeting should've been enough to get it out of the way but apparently it never mattered among Alphas.

Will scoffed.

He hated feeling so out of place; discomfort quickly turned into anger and Will determinedly shoved both of the Alphas further into Hannibal’s house, quickly peeking out to make sure that nobody else had witnessed the scene. He closed the door and leaned back against it, arms crossed in front of him.

He disregarded Hannibal for now, who was standing away at a distance, observing him silently, and instead the Omega directed his glare towards Matthew.

“Will –“ Matthew started, eyebrows raised and hands held up.

“Why didn’t you come for me before?”

It was abrupt but Will found that he couldn’t control his mouth any longer. His friend had casually greeted him after so many days of trying to get ahold of him, as if nothing was wrong. Matthew had arrived much too late, Will had no need for comfort now, not when he could provide it for himself at this point.

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck,” I tried getting in touch with you before but couldn’t seem to get through,” he shrugged his shoulder and his eyes fell on Hannibal.

“Hannibal called you days ago, Matthew,” Will clenched his jaw.

“Oh, did he?” Matthew stroked his chin in thought and smirked,” Well, isn’t _that_ odd.”

“What’s odd is that you told me that you would be there to help and yet you were nowhere to be found when I needed you the most,” Will dug his nails into his palms to stop himself from walking over to Matthew and punching him in the face.

“William –“  Hannibal interrupted, voice stern as he attempted to get the situation under control.

“Don’t. Now is not the time, Hannibal, we’ll continue our talk later,” Will turned to the other Alpha, rubbing his temples, trying to alleviate the headache that had returned.

This was something that needed to remain solely between Matthew and him and Will didn’t need Hannibal intruding on something that he wasn’t a part of. Their talk would be separate but Hannibal had no say in the conversation occurring now.

Hannibal gave him a long look and quietly nodded, walking off into the kitchen without another word.

Will almost felt bad for his behavior; he was running Hannibal out of his own living room, even after the man had been so helpful but there was nowhere else that Will could have this conversation. Will wasn’t going anywhere with Matthew until he got to the bottom of the issue and they hadn’t even begun to scratch at the surface yet.

Matthew’s eyes followed Hannibal until he disappeared and then he gently grabbed Will’s arm, pulling him aside,” We should leave.”

“No. Not until you explain to me _why_.”

“Will, I promise that I will explain myself but not right now,” Matthew ducked his head so that his eyes could look into Will’s,” do you trust me?”

Will lowered his eyes to the floor and without any hesitation replied,” I do.”

“Then please, trust me when I tell you that we need to leave _right now_ ,” the Alpha said in a hushed tone.

Will’s eyes roamed over Matthew’s face, taking in the set of his jaw and the tension around his eyes. Matthew didn’t usually let anything other than a smile or a grin cross his face and to see him so edgy revealed that there was a bigger problem to uncover.

He needed to trust Matthew first and ask questions later. He had not come before but he was here now and right now, that was all that mattered.

Will’s anger was slowly dissipating although it was still subtle and there, right underneath his skin, ready to be unleashed when the time called for it.

Now was not the time.

Will nodded and pulled away from Matthew’s touch. He motioned for Matthew to stay and then he slowly walked into the kitchen – where he found Hannibal expertly chopping vegetables – and he cleared his throat to get his attention.

The Alpha looked up at him expectedly and wiped his hands off on his apron.

The Omega took a deep breath, “I’ll be leaving with Matthew. He’ll drop me off at my home.”

Hannibal hummed and walked around the counter, closing the distance,” As long as this is your decision and not one enforced by your acquaintance then I see no problem.”

“You don’t?” Will gaped. He had thought that convincing Hannibal would’ve been the most difficult part. A part of him was almost disappointed at how easy it had been.

“Of course,” Hannibal grabbed his hand and pulled him in closer,” It is your choice after all. You are not my prisoner, William. Your health has improved and you are free to come and go as you please so long as you remember that you are always welcome in my home.”

“I – yes. Thank you.” Will was touched by the kind gesture and gave Hannibal’s hand a light squeeze. Before he could change his mind, he quickly leaned forward to brush his lips against the soft skin of Hannibal’s cheek. He pressed his lips against the sharp cheekbone and swiftly pulled away – cheeks flushed and eyes looking elsewhere - with another mumbled term of gratitude.

He turned away but he was suddenly pulled back into Hannibal’s embrace, arms wrapped loosely around him, letting him know that he could break himself away from the hold at any moment.

“Hannibal,” Will whispered, a hand resting on Hannibal’s chest, unsure of whether to pull him in or push him away,” I can’t do this.”

His confusion and frustration only grew, uncertain as to why he just couldn’t stay away from Hannibal, even with Matthew in the next room. His friend being close by should’ve been enough to get him to leave but the conclusion of it was harder to fulfill. He had told himself that distance would do them both well but Hannibal was persistent in his mannerisms and Will had the sudden thought that whatever distance he attempted to place between them would simply not be enough.

This close, he faced the possibility of losing control. Yet, he continued to permit Hannibal to touch him in an intimate manner, secretly relishing every second of his presence. Each time, his touch continued to send shivers down his spine and Will wanted to curl into Hannibal, soaking in his scent and purring contently.

He was aware.

He was _very_ aware.

He could already feel the faint stirring of arousal low in his belly, paired with the heat that threatened to utterly consume him. The scent of _Alpha_ was prominent and undeniable and a small Omegan part of him wanted to blindly submit; it reassuringly whispered softly into his ear promises of compatibility and selfish desires; stability, love, _a home_ at last.

_A worthy Alpha, a worthy mate, yes yes yes_

Will forcibly jerked himself out of his trance and he reluctantly backed away, pushing Hannibal’s arms away and ignoring the tempting voices that echoed inside his head. Hannibal didn’t offer any arguments nor did he pull him back, he just watched him, his eyes alight with understanding.

“When you are ready, perhaps,” Hannibal returned to his chopping block, picking the knife up again once more. The action was an obvious dismissal and Will hesitated – wanting to clarify that he’d never be ready for what Hannibal seemed to want from him – but he had the feeling that it wouldn’t change anything and so he swallowed down his words before turning on his heel and walking back to the living room, where he found Matthew flipping through a book from the bookshelf.

He glanced up at him from his book and in that instant, Will knew that he knew. Green eyes flicked down to the blush that Will could still feel coloring his cheeks and it lingered there.

Will fidgeted with his hands, most specifically, the one that Hannibal had held. He could still feel the warmth of his palm pressed against his own.

“Ready to go?” Matthew straightened up and placed the book back on the shelf, his back turned to Will. Will let out a breath that he hadn’t realized that he had been holding in, thankful that Matthew hadn’t deigned his embarrassment worth mentioning.

Will patted his pockets, assuring himself that he had his phone. There was nothing else that he had brought along with him other than the clothes on his back. He resisted the urge to run back to the kitchen to properly say goodbye to Hannibal once more, this time with his lips pressed against his instead of his cheek.

“Yes.”

Matthew grinned at him and walked ahead of him to open the front door,” After you, then,” he bowed with dramatic flair as Will fought back his smile, charmed. He accepted the gesture with a raised brow and walked out before he could do something as equally ridiculous.

“You’re incorrigible,” Will commented with mock disbelief as Matthew held the passenger car door open for him as well. He got in anyway, rolling his eyes at the Alpha when he settled into the driver seat.

“Am I? Is that a compliment? I think it was. I’ll take it as a compliment,” Matthew smirked.

“It really wasn’t,” Will said dryly as they pulled out of Hannibal’s driveway. He looked down to his lap, hands clasped tightly clasped together, trying to not look back at the house as they drove off. There was an aching of need and want and he wanted to go back already but he resisted the pull.

“Oh, Will, you still say the sweetest things,” Matthew winked.

“Keep both of your eyes open and on the road, Brown,” Will replied distractedly, his eyes watching the blurred figures of trees. He paused, his mind settling on a question he should’ve asked before.

“Hey, wait, how did you even –“

“You look awfully tired, Will. Maybe you should try getting some sleep.”

“I’m not tired,” Will argued, although he had been fighting hard against sleep since he had woken up earlier that morning.

“You’re still a shitty liar,” the Alpha chuckled, amused by his efforts.

Will said nothing and he turned back to the view outside, resting his head against the window, lashes fluttering tiredly against his cheeks as he tried to keep his eyes open. He spared a glare at Matthew, who was now openly grinning, and he muttered,” I’m not going to sleep because you told me to. I’m sleeping because we have time ahead of us so I might as well rest.”

“I’ll wake you when we arrive,” Matthew promised cheerfully.

The Omega snorted.

The past few hours had left him feeling exhausted and the idea of escaping it all – escaping Hannibal - at least for a few minutes, started to sound more appealing by the minute.

He soon found himself drifting off to the sound of soft music playing in the background and Matthew’s voice singing along.

x-x-x-x

Will stirred when he heard the car door opening.

“Will, we’re here,” Will was carefully lifted out of the car and he groaned, blinking up blearily at Matthew. He rubbed a hand against his face, scratching at his stubble. He allowed Matthew to lead him, still stuck somewhere in between sleep and consciousness.

Will stopped in his tracks.

He blinked. And then he blinked again, head clearing up the more he looked at the unknown sight in front of him.

“This…is not my home.”

Will narrowed his eyes, eyes sweeping over the décor of the small house. It was similar to his own house – although admittedly more organized - except that it was missing the standard pack of dogs that usually greeted him.

“Hm. You’re right,” Matthew tapped a finger against his chin,” it’s mine.”

Will sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose,” Matthew, why are we not at my house?”

Most importantly, why was Will _here_?

“Oh, did you _say_ that you wanted to go to _your_ house? Silly me.” The Alpha gave him an innocent smile that didn’t fool Will at all.

He had seen _that_ expression often enough and it never boded well for him or anyone else.

“ _Matthew_. Now is not the time for your jokes,” Will snarled. He had left Hannibal’s home, only to be brought into another Alpha’s home. Regardless of Matthew’s intentions, even if it was meant to be a prank all in good fun, Will didn’t have the patience or the time to deal with it.

“Technically, you didn’t say where you wanted to go. And I did say that we were going home,” Matthew tried to placate him,” but maybe I should’ve mentioned that it would be _my_ home.”

Will bared his teeth at him, a growl starting low in his throat. Even if he didn’t know where he was, he’d walk home if he had to. He swept past Matthew and headed to the door but a hand stopped him from moving ahead.

“Let. Me. Go,” Will spoke softly and slowly, trying to keep his anger under control. He didn’t want to fight Matthew but he would if it came down to that. He clenched his fists, ready to throw a punch. The fury he had felt earlier when he had seen Matthew again, the anger he had buried down to appease Matthew was gradually returning.

“I’m sorry, Will, I really am but I can’t do that. Not until you listen to me,” Matthew turned him around to face him,” I’ll ask again. _Do you trust me_?”

Will took in deep breaths and he looked into Matthew’s eyes.

The intensity of what he saw in his eyes – emotions so strong, so deeply felt, so much familiarity, beyond anything Will had encountered – made him look away. His shoulders slumped, defeated for the moment.

“I do.”

“Then?” Matthew prompted.

The Omega faltered, dread pooling in his stomach.

Was he really ready to hear whatever it was that Matthew so desperately needed to tell him?

_Don't be a coward._

“Then…explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants Brownham?! Everybody please form an orderly line. Puppies and sassy remarks will be handed out while you wait.
> 
> Those who do not, form another even more orderly line (do not push, that’s rude) and I will get to your Hannigram demands very soon ;)
> 
> (EDIT: Guys. Really. This is meant to be taken as a _joke_. If this was going to be a brownham endgame, it would be in the Brownham tag. Trust me, I wouldn't change the endgame of the story halfway through untagged, not when I've already written 18 chapters, jesus.)
> 
> ([Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/))


	19. No Worries Between You and I

x-x-x-x

Will tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

After Matthew had convinced him to take a seat on the shabby couch – threadbare pillows and worn covers at least proved that the couch had had _some_ affection shown towards it - Will had given Matthew time to gather his thoughts to ease into the conversation.

So far, Matthew had said nothing, he had just taken the seat in front of him, the coffee table giving him enough distance to lull him. Green eyes stared fixedly at him and the Alpha seemed in no hurry to say anything. He seemed to be studying him, looking for a sign of something that remained unknown to Will.

Will sighed, leaning back against the couch,” Matthew. You wanted me to listen to you and I’m here but you haven’t said anything as of yet that explains _why_ I should still remain here.”

Matthew nodded and rested his elbows against his knees, looking up at him,” How well do you know Hannibal?”

Will stilled, body tense at the question.

“Is that what this is about? Hannibal?” Will shook his head incredulously,” Did you bring me to your house to talk about _Hannibal_?”

“Will, this conversation will go by faster for both of us if you actually participate when I ask questions,” Matthew said gravely.

The Omega’s brows rose at the tone,” I haven’t known him for long, so I don’t know him much at all,” he admitted reluctantly.

“But you’re attracted to him?” Matthew’s tone didn’t change but Will’s face turned red at the question.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Will spluttered and grabbed one of the pillows, fingers digging into the plushness of it.

“Will,” Matthew warned.

Will turned his face away, studying the fireplace mantle beside them instead.

“It’s really none of your business, Matthew,” Will’s jaw clenched as he felt the oncoming blush start at the base of his neck,” but yes, I am attracted to him. It’s a normal reaction due to biology, nothing more.”

 _Nothing less_ , he continued in his head.

“Is there a point to these questions?” Will clutched the pillow tighter. Matthew wasn’t making any sense and he just couldn’t see what the purpose of mentioning Hannibal had to do with anything. All Will wanted to do was to go back to his own house and surround himself with the comforting presence of his pack. They wouldn’t ask questions and they wouldn’t care who he was attracted to.

“I told you to be careful.”

“And you also said that you would come when I called and yet it took you a week to get to me,” Will defended,” I realize that it’s unfair of me to ask you for help, especially with what I had done to you, but I don’t take kindly to broken promises.”

“Hannibal _helped_ me. Without him, I don’t know what would’ve happened to me. It was not his obligation to look after me and yet he did,” Will continued, running his fingers through his hair.

He was becoming more and more agitated with each admission. The fact that Hannibal had been the one to aid him in his time of need and not Matthew – someone whom he had trusted since long before anyone else – made him shift in discomfort. His Omega side practically preened at the realization. A competent Alpha had carefully nursed him back to health. He had attended to his every need, had been a source of comfort and he had provided for him just as a strong Alpha should.

Since the very beginning, Hannibal had proved himself to be capable and proficient in caring for Will. Each kind gesture had only cemented that; it had carved itself into his skin, a reminder of its intentions, each one becoming deeper the more Will was around Hannibal.

“Matthew,” Will sighed, hands stroking the fringe of the pillow in his lap in an attempt to distract himself,” just tell me what it is that you need to tell me. Otherwise, please drive me home.”

“You said that Hannibal called me,” Matthew stood up from his seat and walked around the coffee table,” but I never received the call.”

Will stopped his fidgeting.

“That’s not…he said he did,” Will turned to Matthew, accusation in his eyes,” he said that you didn’t pick up. And then –“

_And then his phone had promptly died so he wasn’t able to check to confirm._

Will stood up and backed away from Matthew, putting distance in between them.

“He’s not – he _tried_. He did,” Will started pacing, his thoughts racing as he tried to make sense of what Matthew was saying.

According to Matthew there hadn’t been a call but according to Hannibal, there had been one. There could only be one truth and either Hannibal was lying or it was Matthew.

Will paused in his pacing and turned back to Matthew. The other Alpha didn’t say anything but he didn’t have to; the look in his eyes said it all.

_Do you trust me?_

Will hesitated. He had confided in Matthew before that he didn’t trust Hannibal and even now, Will still didn’t despite his attraction for him. He wasn’t blinded by his interest in him and he had to carefully consider what Matthew was implying. This was a serious allegation that couldn’t be pushed back and forgotten and the only one able to clear it up would be Hannibal.

But if Hannibal _had_ lied, did that still reduce what the Alpha had done for him lately? Did his actions excuse his motives? For what reason would he have felt the need to lie?

When put into a certain light, it seemed obvious what the answer would be for anyone else. But for Will, who suffered from people omitting the truth from him much more often than usual, it was almost like a blow to the gut.

The mere possibility that Hannibal would lie to him, _to his face_ , made him feel nauseous.

Will sat back down on the couch with difficulty, fumbling once again with the pillows. He ignored Matthew – whom had crept closer and sat down next to him – and tuned everything else out. The sounds of the wind whistling outside, of the creak of the floorboards and the settling of the house, soon ceased to be as he closed his eyes.

In each and every way that Will thought of, he simply couldn’t discount what Hannibal had done for him. As averse as he was for it before, Will just couldn’t deny how uncertain the situation would’ve turned out had it not been for Hannibal’s help.

He simply didn’t _know_. He didn’t have enough information to make a conclusion.

“I can’t – I can’t believe it, not yet,” Will started,” Hannibal was there and you weren’t and you don’t even know him. You know him less than I do.”

But he also couldn’t discount that Matthew was his friend. But then, just how well did he know Matthew? He was no longer a boy and they had spent many years apart. Certain circumstances changed people and Will still didn’t know what the changes in Matthew were.

Both Alphas were unknown factors and Will was at a loss. He should have been more inclined to believe in Matthew, he trusted him still after so long but when it came down to it, the decision wasn’t easy to make after all. Will felt ashamed for even doubting but the doubt was inevitable; it would go both ways, whether it was for Hannibal or Matthew.

There was no way to go about it, the pieces were going to fall _somewhere_ and Will didn’t know if he’d be on the right side when it did. Hannibal was still so _new_ and yet a part of Will found himself apprehensive about pinning the fall on him without knowing anything else. He wanted to be logical about this, he didn’t want to let his emotions or his attachment towards one or the other interfere with his ability to see the situation clearly.

Matthew nodded,” I knew you would say that. That’s fine, I don’t blame you and I won’t push you. I’ll wait.”

“Wait?”

“Until it’s more conclusive,” Matthew clarified,” In the meantime, it’s late. Humor me and stay the night at least. There’s only one bedroom but I’ll be perfectly fine staying on the couch.”

The Omega frowned, head tilted in consideration. He then shook his head,” I can’t do that. I’ll stay but there’s no need for me to also take your bed.”

“You’d be doing me a favor, actually. The couch is comfier than the bed,” Matthew smiled.

“Even then, it’s not…safe. I really should be going home instead, Matthew,” Will said firmly.

“I’m a gentleman,” the Alpha stated proudly and he puffed up mockingly,” There’s a lock on the door and I promise that I’ll be on my best behavior. What’s a little sleepover between friends anyway, right?”

“Past a certain age, they’re not called sleepovers anymore. It’s called ‘staying over’, Matthew,” Will rolled his eyes but attempted a smile anyway.

Matthew was giving him a way out, he was allowing him the time to think and come to his own decision on his own time. Will would gladly take the offer as long as he didn’t have to face it tonight.

Coming to a conclusion now would feel flawed and there was no way of knowing whether his decision was influenced by his current state of mind. He’d have to wait until he could talk to Hannibal, until he could hear his side of the story, before he could determine the truth.

Until then, Will could handle a night with Matthew.

“There’s no rule that says that I have to stop calling them sleepovers, Will. You’re sleeping over; it’s in the name, what more do you want?” Matthew grinned and bumped his shoulder.

“How old are you, again?” Will bumped him in return.

“It’s rude to ask someone their age,” Matthew quipped back.

“I believe that only stands if you’re a woman and unless you need to inform me of a sudden change, then I don’t think the question applies to you.”

“I’ll have you know that I am _very_ sensitive about my age,” Matthew said, aghast.

“Of course you are. How old are you, 40?”

“You’re older than me!” Matthew lightly pushed him to the side.

Will snorted and shoved the Alpha away.

“That’s right. I do tend to forget, I’m the only one who acts like an actual adult, after all.”

“That hurts.” Matthew ruffled his hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Will batted him away when the Alpha tried to hug him to his chest. His scent was overwhelming in this position and Will could smell apples and something darker.

Will sniffed at him, curious. It smelled slightly metallic and the scent was familiar but Will couldn’t exactly place it. Matthew suddenly let him go and Will pulled away, storing the scent away to later analyze it better.

“You smell…” Matthew paused, the corners of his lips pulled down.

“ _I_ smell?” Will prompted.

“You smell like –“

A phone started ringing and Will jerked away in surprise when Matthew jumped up to reach for his phone.

“Hello –“

“Now is _not_ the time –“

“I realize that, just give me –“

“That’s not –“

Will frowned at the stunted conversation and then his eyes flew to the front door when there was a knock on the other side.

Matthew continued on with his conversation on the other side of the phone and didn’t seem to have noticed the knocking. Will hesitated for a moment but then walked towards the door, hoping to stop the incessant knocking.

He fidgeted, unsure whether it was the right thing to do to answer the door in someone else’s home, but the knocking didn’t stop and so Will opened the door.

“Hey, Matt… and you are _not_ Matt.”

There was a man standing outside, hand raised to knock once more. He was wearing the same uniform he had seen on Matthew the first time he had seen him again at the theater.

“Ah, no, sorry, he’s –“Will heard footsteps behind him and he stepped aside, leaving space for Matthew.

“There you are, did you get the call?” The man addressed Matthew but kept his eyes on Will, a puzzled expression on his face.

“I did. Listen, now’s not the right time,” Matthew said.

“I can see that,” the man leered at Will and the Omega felt Matthew stiffen beside him,” but we got called in.”

Matthew’s mouth opened again and Will could see that he was ready to offer more excuses. Will grit his teeth and pulled the Alpha away, giving the man outside a strained smile in apology.

“You cannot be seriously trying to get out of your job to look after me.”

It was almost like Hannibal all over again. Will was tired of being used as an excuse and he’d be damned if he let Matthew skip out on his work for the same reason of having to take care of him.

“Matthew, I’ll stay here but only if _you_ go. Somebody needs your help and it’s certainly not me. I’ll be fine here on my own. I think I can handle myself for the rest of the night.”

Matthew still looked uncertain and Will sighed.

“Go, or I _will_ leave,” Will promised solemnly.

Matthew reluctantly nodded, looking troubled at being told what to do.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“And I’ll be here,” Will assured him.

The Alpha stood unmoving until Will pushed him.

“ _Go_.”

Matthew sighed and disappeared down the hall, quickly appearing with a black bag in hand. He slung it over his shoulder and stopped in front of the door.

“Make sure to lock yourself in if you’re going to rest now. _Sleep on the bed, Will._ There’s food and anything else that you may need, don’t hesitate to take what you wish. I should be back soon,” Matthew clutched the strap of the bag tightly.

“I know. I’ll be fine,” Will said, hoping that it’d reassure Matthew,” the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back,” Will pushed Matthew out and closed the door before he could change his mind. He locked it for good measure, just in case Matthew tried coming back in.

Will could hear the scuffing of feet against the concrete, first hesitant and then more confident as they faded away.

He looked around, lost as to what he’d do now. He was left all alone in a house that was definitely not his. He felt like a child, left alone at home by an overprotective parent.

The image of Matthew being the parent in the situation was laughable and Will would have smiled had it not been for the tiredness settling in.

Being alone, once again, always made him realize how utterly exhausting it was to keep up with other people and their thoughts. They made his mind race, unable to focus on anything else. He was beyond frustrated at the events of today; Hannibal’s persistence, Matthew’s appearance, Matthew’s words.

He never once thought of himself as stupid but his inability to see the bigger picture made him question whether he was as educated as he had been led to believe.

Nothing was secure, nothing was a surety and the only thing Will was positive of was that Alphas were still as infuriating as always, regardless of their relation to him.

Will sighed and walked past the kitchen – pausing to consider whether he was hungry but concluding that he was not and any food consumed would probably be useless – and down the hallway to where he had seen Matthew disappear into before.

The door was ajar and he pushed it open, taking in the room. It was surprisingly sparse and even the furniture retained a sense of being unused. Will wavered but stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Matthew _did_ say that if he was to rest, that it be on his bed. And as “comfy” as the couch looked, the bed looked much more comfortable. He’d only sleep for a few hours anyway, as long as Matthew stayed away for.

The Omega faltered as he walked towards the bed but he settled in despite his uncertainty. The room was heated although he could feel the cool blow of air through the vents but Will still felt hot and before he could talk himself out of it, he pulled off his pants and socks, leaving him in only his shirt and boxers.

He felt slightly cooler and he curled on to his side, forcing himself to relax.

As soon as he rested his head down on the pillow though, he was out like a light, blissfully leaving behind all coherent thoughts.

x-x-x-x

The fire burned, it raged on, an inferno in his veins, running throughout his body like a current. He arched in his sleep, trying to find a reprieve, release, relief.

There was a terrifying emptiness that started in the pit of his stomach and he whined sleepily, seeking comfort, fulfillment, something to fill the hollowness.

His shirt clung wetly to his frame from his sweat and his boxers were wet with slick. It made his boxers stick uncomfortably to his body and Will pawed at the sheets, aching from within.

_Need…need…need_

He was on fire and there was a scent that permeated the room…no, the shirt, his shirt. A scent so heavenly, so perfect, _compatible, his his his._

He needed it wrapped around him, a blanket of security, an Alpha, _his_ Alpha.

He’d take care of him, he’d fill the void, he’d fill him with much more, he’d fill him with everything and then Will would never have to be empty ever again.

Will opened his eyes, gaze fixed into a vacant stare. He stumbled as he stood up, feet clumsy as he headed towards the door. He easily opened it and headed to the front door, nails scratching the wood as he sought out the latch of the lock. He fumbled with the lock but managed to successfully unlatch it.

With a loud click, the door opened and Will stepped out, the ground hard beneath his bare feet. The cool breeze ruffled his curls and Will tilted his head up, allowing the wind to softly caress his heated skin. 

And then he started to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say "no worries"? Sorry, I meant to say, "all the worries".
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/)


	20. Oh you're gonna lose your soul

_oh,_  
 _you're gonna lose your soul, tonight._  
 _you're gonna lose your soul,_  
 _you're gonna lose your soul,_  
 _tonight, tonight._

x-x-x-x

It was honey and whiskey, a concoction of the finest wine, the sweetness of ripe fruit when you first bit into its crisp skin and the juices dripped down your chin, succulent and tender, filling your insides with its life, its essence rejuvenating.

It was fresh air and the sun and the stars, the moon illuminating and shining upon its neighbor, leading the dark monsters that haunted the dreams of many. Monsters that were a reality for others, monsters who were monsters onto themselves and anyone else who did not comply with their wishes and their demands.

It was the caress of the wind, the caress of a mother, the indulgence and brevity of life. The wanton sway of death and the wisps that remained, refusing to stay but refusing to leave. The fingerprints left behind, imprinted upon the hallowed ground, enslaved for eternal captivity.

It was everything but yet it still remained incomparable, undefined and wild, perpetuated by light and tainted by shadows.

A supple body, soft against a harder frame, a hint of wide hips made for his hands to fit against the sharp indents, made to be grasped; the perfect hold as to be mounted and taken.

Made to bear children; _his children._

Made to be _his_.

Soft lips pressed against his own and he could imagine them parted for breath. Mouth open, lips bitten red and gasping with hitched moans and silent cries, reluctant and joyous, tears escaping closed eyes, trailing down from the corners and falling onto silk sheets.

He would lap them up, collecting the beads and savoring the salt on his tongue, tasting his sorrow and surrender. It would be a delicacy upon his palate unlike any pleasure he had ever known and it would linger infinite and restless until it converted into glorious triumph.

A shy tongue met his, hesitant and then more boldly, quickly gaining confidence and pressing back against him with equal fervor.

Hannibal cupped Will around the neck, fingers pressing gently into the skin and Will immediately relaxed into him, limp and pliant.

He could feel the heat radiating off of his skin and Hannibal knew it was only a matter of time before it became a fire, burning beneath the Omega’s skin and encompassing him and consuming him entirely.

He’d burn, Hannibal would make sure that it be unbearable, full to its capacity and brimming, _teeming_ , until he combusted, incinerated under his care.

He’d be the only one to douse the flames in kerosene and he’d be the one to extinguish it, blazing fire turned to embers of smoldering ashes, seared and charred, aching cold relief and settled upon shards of ice.

Hands pushed him away and Hannibal allowed Will to do so although he desired to pull him back in, to take him now in plain view to ensure that his claim was made public and all were aware of the extent of his ownership.  

He allowed Will to walk away, knowing that it was only a matter of time.

He stayed, he waited, and he bided his time.

And then the Omega fell into his grasp.

x-x-x-x

There was a quiet satisfaction that stemmed from having William in his home, from having his scent envelop everything it had come into contact with. The house, once so barren and cold, felt warmed by the heat that Will had brought along with him.

The Omega’s screams reverberating throughout the house were as lovely as he had imagined and Hannibal’s eyes closed, tilting his head back and sighing contently as if listening to the most alluring sonata.

The anguished cries were as dulcet as the notes played upon his harpsichord, plucked sweetly with purpose, the control of never ending suffering later to be pieced together once more, remade and redressed, shaped and molded into a more fitting design.

The phone beside him rang and Hannibal gave it a dispassionate glance, raising an eyebrow as the name “Matthew” flashed across the screen.

The Alpha chuckled, turning the phone over.

It was unfortunate that Will had been lost to the other Alpha from the very beginning. He had been a mere obstacle, an obstruction to what he had planned but now, Brown could prove himself to be far more useful than he had originally believed. He would play the most important role; Will would be led towards tenebrosity, not by his own hand but by his most trusted companion’s.

Hannibal raised his eyes to rest on the ceiling when Will’s screams became whimpers and he stood, quietly refilling the glass of water laced with a simple benzodiazepine.

It was most fascinating to observe how Will stumbled over himself in an attempt to resist however futile the struggle was.

Will was a chrysalis studied closely underneath a microscope for tears in his protective shell. Tears splintered into smaller fissures until they had enveloped every inch of the thin transparent cocoon and he would soon emerge, revived and newly formed.  

The Alpha wondered briefly what beautiful monstrosities the Omega was witnessing now and he felt a sense of melancholic yearning. For now he was not able to enjoy his visions along with him but someday Hannibal would not have to wonder and he would just _know_. He would know the pain interwoven intricately through the Omega’s mind, so full of unrefined beauty and unknown potential.

And he will be the one to have planted the seeds into his head; he will carefully water the budding flowers until they bloomed into multicolored and vivid hues.

Hannibal could not predict what emerged from within the chrysalis nor could he predict how quickly the flowers blossomed but he could influence it through soft whispers and silent offerings.

 

x-x-x-x

An Omega, regardless of nurture, was always by nature, a soft and needy creature. Independent they could be, however, they all had their moments of vulnerability and the undisturbed monthly calling was near impossible to ignore, although they often tried.

It was an ill preconceived notion that Omegas were weak and dependent upon their masters. Weak they were _not_ and anyone who believed it to be so always suffered a rude awakening when faced with an Omega.

Omegas were exceptionally capable and vicious. They were the child bearers, the mothers of Alphas and Omegas; future generations relied heavily upon Omegas. They were the creators, the engineers, the hidden proprietors of all society.

An Omega had the power to tear you apart when threatened; flashing eyes made to serve as a warning, sharp elongated fangs made to bite through skin and piercing nails made to brutally dig into flesh and bone. They were fiercely protective of their mates and even more so towards their young. Rare as they were, nature had compensated and designed them with the ability of seduction and cleverness.

They had the world in the palm of their hands and they clutched onto it greedily with knowing eyes.

Try to loosen their grip and they snarled, defensive and refusing to back down. You could not separate an Omega from their independence nor could you even attempt it.

Omegas were _not_ passive creatures.

But they did always fall _so_ sweetly.

The strongest Omega could easily revert back to utter submissiveness when overwhelmed by heat. Willingly yielding beneath a stronger body, they begged for life, for death, for _fulfillment_. They begged for the burning to cease, for the frigidity of water to soak through their veins, calming the ever spreading wildfire.

They eagerly fell into the abyss, seeking alleviation despite the obscurity slowly consuming them.

With Will so compliant in his arms, unconsciously burrowing deeper as he sought comfort, Hannibal knew that coaxing the Omega would be effortless.

The Omegan part that occupied the space within Will had taken kindly to his offerings and Will had, unsuspectingly, accepted all it entailed.

Hannibal’s nostrils flared as he took in the ripening scent of the Omega nearing his heat. A normal Omega would have taken much longer to approach their heat after a detoxification but Will was not an ordinary Omega by any means.

Hannibal considered him _sui generis_. Will was unique amongst the other Omegas for none had the abilities that he did and thus – induced by the helpful substances that Will had already consumed – the Omega’s body was now preparing itself for its first heat in years.

Will would burn and he would worship at Hannibal’s feet, reverent eyes looking up at him, _his savior_.

The Alpha extricated himself from Will and the Omega whined, arms weakly trying to cling to him even through unconsciousness.

He felt his lips twitch up, amused. He bent down and gently brushed his lips against Will’s forehead, tasting his fever and fear. The Omega quieted once again and settled deeper into sleep, succumbing to the calming presence of his Alpha.

Hannibal’s eyes darkened at the sight, a possessive thrill making its home inside his heart.

 _“Take me to you, imprison me, for I, except you ‘enthrall me, never shall be free_ ,” Hannibal whispered, leaning in to nuzzle Will,” _Nor ever chaste, except you ravish me.”_

x-x-x-x

Hannibal had just finished his call when Alana appeared before him.

“Alana,” he said pleasantly, discounting the anger on her face,” I apologize that I was not able to greet you sooner.”

The Beta pursed her lips and crossed her arms, body tense and defensive,” You told me that you only wanted to help Will and yet, what I am seeing is that you have taken him into your home under the guise of helping him.”

“Should I have not offered my help to a friend in need?” Hannibal raised an elegant brow.

“You don’t see him as a _friend_ ,” Alana hissed, cheeks flushed by her fury,” I don’t know what your intentions are just yet but I will _not_ allow you to hurt Will Graham.”

“What makes you believe that I would harm him?” Hannibal asked as he stepped closer to her,” Have you not known me for years? Do you have so little faith in me?”

“You used me,” she growled,” he won’t stand for this, not when he finds out what you’re really after.”

Hannibal looked down at the Beta, eyes sweeping over her form as he calculated the best way to incapacitate her.

“And what is it that I am after, dear friend?”

“You see him as an experiment, as someone you can study to your heart’s content, as if he were only a rare creature whose sole purpose it is to entertain you,” Alana stepped up to him and the palm of her hand landed harshly against his cheek. The force of the slap surprised him but he remained unmoving,” I won’t allow it, Hannibal. He’s _falling_ for you and I won’t allow you to play with his emotions any longer.”

The Alpha resisted the urge to gut her and roast her over an open fire. The thought of her flesh blistering over the flames was tempting. He grit his teeth and forced down the murderous rage that had risen up at her touch.

“Alana, I assure you that my intentions are not to hurt Will in any way,” Hannibal spoke softly,” you may not find me credible, however, I have also developed feelings for Will. He is no experiment and I would never dare to see him as such.”

Alana’s chest rose with her labored breaths and she glared up at him.

“That makes it so much worse, Hannibal,” Alana’s head turned towards the stairs, expression softening,” he is an Omega and _you_ are an Alpha. He will be going into heat soon and if he was to stay here, it would be absolutely unacceptable.”

“He will not stay here for more than a few days, Alana. Not until he has recovered fully,” he said,” He has called a friend and he will arrive for him within a day or two.”

“A friend?” her brows furrowed,” Do you know this ‘friend’?” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, her protective instincts rearing its head and alerting her that her Omega friend could be in danger.

“I have met him, yes. He is more than capable of caring for Will,” Hannibal reassured her.

“Hannibal, if you are lying to me, I _will_ know,” she warned, blue eyes staring up at him defiantly.

“I would not hesitate to let you know,” the Alpha promised solemnly.

Alana nodded and turned to leave but stopped in her tracks,” Please, don’t hurt him. Even if your feelings are sincere, do not encourage him. His mentality is frail enough as it is and to worsen it would be far too cruel.”

Hannibal said nothing. There were no other words he could use that would soothe Alana. She had already sensed that there was a difference in the way he treated Will. It was impressive to say the least and the Alpha commended her intelligence to have noticed such a minute detail.

To say anything else would just be seen as an excuse and it was offensive to not only her, but to him, to have to stoop so low as to excuse his behavior.

“I’ll see myself out.”

x-x-x-x

The potent scent of fertility became stronger as each hour went by.

It added to the sweetness of Will’s Omega scent; bittersweet cherries and peaches smothered in warm honey. When Hannibal closed his eyes, he could picture the warmth of a crackling fire as a child where he and Mischa had laid sprawled across each other, joined in by the sounds of his mother preparing dinner in the background.

He could still see her excited grin and her pudgy fingers, sticky with the nectar of honeyed fruit, softly stroked his cheek.

She had laughed, unadulterated joy, mouth painted red from cherries from the gardens.

She had kissed him gently on the cheek and he could still feel the tackiness of her liberal consumption of sweets.

 _‘anabel’_ she had called him, stumbling over her words but making the brave effort nonetheless.

It resonated in his ears even today.

_‘anabel, anabel, anabel’_

“Hannibal?” Will looked up at him, blue eyes wide and worried.

“My apologies, I must admit that I became lost in thought.”

“Is everything…fine?” The Omega questioned, hands pulling at the shirt Hannibal had given him.

_Oh, Will, what a perfect mate you will make._

“Everything is fine, William,” the Alpha smiled, handing him a bowl of porridge,” now, eat.”

x-x-x-x

He had known that he would come.

Was it not the reason for why he had left Will alone the night before? He had not wasted any time and had used what little time he had allowed himself, to hunt in preparation of restocking his refrigerator for Will.

Unfortunately he had run out of time and was not able to finish the fresh cuts; he had to settle with leaving the job unfinished due to Franklyn Froideveaux’s interference.

However, despite having expected it, Matthew Brown’s scent in his home tainted Will’s lovely scent which had finally saturated enough of the house.

He had known but it did not stop the fury that he felt at another Alpha touching Will.

Will, authoritative and determined, was a sight to behold. Will, docile and gentle, with his shy kiss and his weak protests, was a sight to behold.

Will’s hesitance before he turned away, eyes looking at him beseechingly, as if reluctant to leave, was simply _stunning_.

x-x-x-x

Letting Will go had been a risk.

A risk that had the possibility of a backlash, nevertheless, Hannibal was certain that by now he had ensured William’s safe passage.

There was nothing he had not done – save from outright bonding with the Omega – to cement his claim. His scent had burrowed deeply into Will’s skin and there was no mistaking that the Omega belonged to him. There was darkness that now clung to Will’s frame and it threatened to swallow anything that came into contact with the Omega.

Will’s heat would come tonight; Hannibal had no doubt left in his mind. He had successfully established the connection; the way that Will now reacted to him confirmed it.

And when it came, the Omega would be the one to seek him out. Hannibal would not force a bond upon Will nor would he force anything else. When the Omega came to him, Hannibal would guarantee that it had been undoubtedly Will’s own decision without any assistance from him.

The likelihood of Will refusing to accept the consequences when it came to was high but after all, it was inevitable.

The Omega within him would allow no other to claim him, he responded eagerly only to Hannibal and a trespassing Alpha would face retribution at Will’s hands. A provoked Omega would defend itself and it would willingly fight against any forces that attempted to throw them off of their chosen path.

The consequences would be dire.

Hannibal tilted his head back, allowing himself the short reprieve of savoring the image of how Will would look writhing underneath him, head thrown back and begging for completion, skin slick with sweat and the Omega’s own lubrication, fingers digging into his supple body and gentle nips against soft skin.

He felt himself harden but he ignored it, unwilling to take his own pleasure unless it was at the hands of _his_ Omega.

It was only a matter of time and he had been patient thus far, he could bear to wait for a moment longer.

As if summoned, there was a light scratching at the door.

Hooded eyes turned to the door, assessing the distressed whines and impatient growling on the other side. The scratching became frantic and the Alpha stood from his seat, taking measures steps towards the desperate Omega. He stopped before the door, adjusting himself and opened it to reveal a glassy-eyed Will Graham, legs bare and the soles of his feet bloody.

A breeze blew by, sending a wisp of the heavenly fragrance of an Omega in heat towards him.

Hannibal looked down in between Will’s legs, his slick running enticingly down his thighs.

“William,” Hannibal greeted the somnolent form,” do come in.”

He opened the door wider to let the Omega in and Will obediently followed, feet carrying him into the house.

Sanguine eyes looked into the shadows of the night for any unwanted visitors. When he found none, he permitted himself a small pleased smile and closed the door.

x-x-x-x

_oh,_  
 _you're gonna lose control, tonight._  
 _you're gonna lose control,_  
 _you're gonna lose control,_  
 _tonight, tonight, tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I am so so sorry_  
>     
> (pstt, I'm actually really _really_ proud of how this chapter turned out...)
> 
> The poem that Hannibal whispered to Will is John Donne's "Holy Sonnet XIV" - which is also a part of the summary - and the lyrics come from Dead Man's Bones "Lose Your Soul".
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/)


	21. Making the rules, taking control

x-x-x-x

Will jerked as he was hit by the sharp stinging scent of salt underneath his nose.

He wrinkled his nose, groaning softly and stirring, his fingers digging into a soft cushion. Gradually, his consciousness began to surface and - almost as if emerging from within murky waters – Will blinked blearily, eyes adjusting to the dim lights. He was looking through blurry eyes, unable to make sense of anything.

His brows furrowed when his eyes strayed to an indistinct figure leaning over him with a small bottle of smelling salts in one hand. He stared, attempting to assess the situation; gaze lost and mind still not comprehending the entirety of the situation.

All he really knew was that his body was on fire and all he wanted to do was soak himself in icy water to rid himself of the heat. A hand stroked his cheek softly and Will closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping and he sagged in relief as the heat abated for only just a moment and he pushed his face in closer to the warm palm for further alleviation.

“William?”

Will hummed, grabbing the hand and sniffing at the extended wrist. He purred, nose grazing the soft tanned skin, lips brushing against the delicately visible blue veins. He could already feel the telltale wetness that further drenched his boxers and he instinctively spread his legs slightly. One of his hands trailed down to the front of his boxers and he shamelessly ground his palm against his very prominent erection.

He then paused as he recognized the potent scent of Alpha and Will smiled as his awareness slowly grew, his mouth twisting bitterly.

 _Of course_.

It shouldn’t really have come as a surprise and the only surprise was that it had even taken him this long.

“How did I…even get here?” Will hurriedly pushed himself away, willing himself to put some distance between him and Hannibal. His body protested at the move but he ignored it, already struggling to keep himself from pulling the man back in.

“It appears that perhaps due to the timing of your heat paired with the recent stress you have been suffering from, you have found the need to sleepwalk to my home,” Hannibal stepped back, allowing him further space and Will let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in,” perhaps you were not feeling secure in your friend’s home?”

Will chuckled mirthlessly, holding his head in his hands and didn’t bother replying to the accusation. It was undeniable now that he had left Hannibal’s home to escape the Alpha and instead had gotten caught by Matthew. Except that now, his quick escape appeared to have been for naught as he had ended up _sleepwalking_ back to Hannibal’s house.

It was a miracle that he hadn’t been stopped by another Alpha along the way. He felt relieved but discomfort quickly replaced the relief.

It seemed that no matter what he did, fate seemed to intervene and Will was simply not able to escape Hannibal. It was a morbid joke and Will choked down his bubbling hysterical laughter. Shaking hands swept back his hair, drenched with sweat.

He was at a loss, mind running through the alternatives available to him; he could either walk back to Matthew’s home – not taking into account that he actually didn’t remember where it was – or he could ask Hannibal for help although there wouldn’t be much –other than the obvious, of course - that he could do.

Will realized that he should have been more alarmed - he had no idea  _why_ he had ended up at Hannibal's house nor did he know how he had escaped unscathed - but no matter how hard he tried to muster up the corresponding emotions, he came up empty, completely blank almost as if there was no reason for his alarm.

He shifted uncomfortably, wincing as he felt a fresh gush of slick. He could still feel Hannibal’s eyes on him and the thought that he was now witnessing him at his most vulnerable – when his Omegan nature became even more apparent – made him sick with embarrassment although the Alpha hadn’t said much else. Will had practically offered himself to the man, his actions brazen and bold.

He was beyond flustered and his humiliation had now fled long ago after he had realized whom he had just carelessly thrown himself at.

He was _extremely_ grateful that Hannibal had not commented on it thus far and hopefully he wouldn’t anytime soon.

Although, he really couldn’t deny that there was a smaller part of him that puffed up with pride at how thoroughly he had managed to capture the Alpha’s attention. Hannibal tried to appear unaffected and composed but the stiff stance that the man had taken revealed just how affected he really was. Maroon eyes kept straying to his thighs sheening with his lubricant and Will knew that he was probably already dirtying Hannibal’s expensive couch.

He resisted the urge to rub himself over it, marking the piece of furniture with his scent.

He wasn’t completely gone just yet but Will knew that he soon would be and the thought was altogether frightening and worrying. He had never been too fond of the idea of losing control; it was why he had taken suppressants for so long, after all. However, his fear was slightly dulled in response to being so close to Hannibal; he was a compatible Alpha, one whom he had already developed an attraction to and he was nearby and he could satiate his hunger, he could help put a stop to the never ending fire that he had felt simmering beneath his skin for what now seemed like an eternity.

Will shook his head, fighting against such thoughts and he stood up suddenly, almost falling to the ground in his haste. His feet stung and his legs felt numb and he found himself fumbling to prevent the inevitable fall.  A strong arm caught him around the waist, tightening its hold, and steadied him, ensuring that he wouldn’t fall.

“Will,” Hannibal questioned, tone soft and concerned.

The Omega gulped, the proximity fanning the always present flames. He felt unbearably heated and he felt as if he were going to melt at Hannibal’s feet at any minute. He was already sweating through his shirt and his boxers were beyond absolute repair. He shuddered, eyes closing involuntarily. This close to Hannibal, with his body pressed up against his, he could feel the exact effect he was having on the Alpha, could feel Hannibal’s hardness against his thigh and Will swallowed back the moan that he desperately wanted to let out.

Perhaps…he could. Just for a moment. One touch, just to satisfy his frantic need. Surely it would be enough to calm the desperation.

Will pressed his forehead against the collar of Hannibal’s shirt, keening low in his throat as he nuzzled the Alpha’s throat. His lips parted in an open mouthed kiss, a subtle hint of salt edged across his tongue.

Gentle hands pulled him away and settled him back down upon the couch.

“Will,” Hannibal said sternly,” you are not yourself and I will not allow you to commit a grave error as you are lacking in judgment.”

Will dug his fingers into the fabric of the couch, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from protesting.

The Omega was numbed by panic and he knew, he _sensed_ that he was far too close to losing himself. He also knew Hannibal was right but the need was quickly becoming all-consuming and Will just wanted to taste Hannibal, to eagerly take him into himself, to feel him in the most intimate of ways, heat close to heat and entangled limbs pressed together in a sensual dance.

He still retained a piece of himself, enough to realize that he soon would not be able to control himself and Will felt resentment towards Hannibal for the man was still able to hold himself back despite how aroused he clearly was.

Regardless of how strong of a hold he had over himself now, he knew that the control was only temporary and he could already feel himself loosening his grip upon the waging war inside his head.

The truth was that Will feared for what his own actions would be and he could barricade himself into one of Hannibal’s room in a futile attempt to battle the need but for how long would it last?

For the moment, the choice was still his but soon it wouldn’t be.

Voices whispered into his head, a tempting song of rendering control and giving into slow surrender.

When it came down to it, there was only one choice he could make. It was inevitable but it had been so since the very beginning. It had been difficult to face it, but each of his actions had led him here, to this very moment; it had truly been inescapable. He needed to let go and accept it, the fighting was over and he was no longer taking any part in it.

For the first time in a long time, he needed to take the reins before he was forcibly dragged through the water.

Will clenched his jaw, hands flexing into fists, lust blown eyes set in their resolve.

He was taking control before he could lose it.

He stood up carefully, ignoring the stinging pain in his feet, and he lifted his hands. His fingers traced the elastic band of his boxers and he slipped them underneath the fabric, staring through hooded eyes at the Alpha who had gone deathly still in front of him.

He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip as he slowly slid his boxers down, the soaked fabric pooling at his feet. He stepped out of them and pulled his shirt off, tossing it down to join his boxers, leaving him completely nude and bared to the Alpha's sharp gaze. 

Within a few steps, he was in front of Hannibal, his hands resting on his shirt.

“William,” Hannibal started, hands gripping his shoulders as he attempted to push him away although there was certain reluctance in his voice.

Will closed the distance between them, brushing his lips across Hannibal’s jaw. Warmth spread through him and Will groaned as he was hit by the distinctive scent of _Alpha_ , attractive and compelling, a blend of exotic spices and something incredibly unmistakable as _home_.

The Alpha was proving to be harder to convince than he had thought. However, Will was confident that he could change his mind if he played his cards just right. He was no stranger to the sensual game of seduction and he knew that Hannibal would have no choice but to give in. He shook off his shame, accepted his twisted depravity and held it in, allowing it to push him further.

He _needed_ this, he needed to know that _he_ was the one in control – even if only for just a moment - and he would not be ruled by his heat. He would not give up his control to become a mindless Omega in heat, not while he could help it.

“Dr. Lecter, would you be so kind as to help me?” Will purred into Hannibal’s ear, fingering the smooth buttons of his shirt.

Hannibal didn’t answer and Will looked up, eyes meeting the Alpha’s lustful gaze. Will could already see his self-control wavering and Will wanted to crow in rare victory.

The other man opened his mouth – to voice his protestations, no doubt – and Will wasted no time in pressing his lips against Hannibal’s, quickly swallowing down his objections.

Will could practically sense the change in the air and he smiled smugly against Hannibal’s lips as the Alpha’s hands moved from his shoulders to rest against the curve of his waist, fingers pressing lightly into his sensitive skin.

Hannibal kissed him as if he couldn’t get enough; a weary traveler in the desert dying from thirst. He kissed him as if he were trying to memorize his taste; drinking him down and tracing over every warm crevice. He kissed him with everything, gave him his all; teeth nipping lightly at his lip, mouth slanting over his and tongue intertwining with his own.

Will responded eagerly, hands moving to hurriedly unbutton Hannibal’s shirt. With little difficulty, the shirt was off and Will’s hands roamed over the Alpha’s chest, fingers combing through the soft dusting of hair that covered Hannibal’s chest. His hands trailed down to his pants and this time, with Hannibal’s hurried help, pushed them down along with his undergarments.

The Omega’s gaze was immediately drawn downwards and he licked his lips, almost whining with need as his curious fingers reached down to stroke Hannibal’s hard cock, fully engorged with blood and nestled among light wiry curls and he traced over the head and his slit, his nail lightly grazing the thick length and the prominent veins. He trailed down to caress the distended soft skin where his knot would irrevocably tie them together.

Hannibal pushed his hand away and pulled Will in, grabbing him from around his waist.

Will impatiently detached himself from Hannibal once again and pushed him into the nearby armchair instead, scrambling to straddle the Alpha, spreading his legs to rest his knees on the outside of Hannibal’s thighs. Hannibal looked absolutely feral but allowed Will to set the pace; lounging back against the chair as Will hovered above him, relishing the feel of bare skin against bare skin as Will grinded down against Hannibal’s cock.

Strong hands stroked down the length of his back, soft pads pressed against the soft indents of his lower back, one hand gripping his hip and another moving down, softly stroking his crease.

Will threw his head back at the sensation of Hannibal’s fingers tracing the sensitive skin and moving further down to his sodden hole.

Will’s thoughts were muddled, the heat that he had been holding back came rushing forward like a burst dam and the Omega whimpered; his thighs were wet and sticky and his hole clenched, desperate for friction, for something to fill him completely and satisfy the itch that wouldn’t go away.

He felt Hannibal’s thumb rest against his entrance, circling the wrinkled skin. Will could already feel the trickle of lubricant rush out to drip against his fingers as the Alpha used both hands to lewdly spread him. He then pulled him down to ground Will against him; Hannibal’s cock nestled between his slick cheeks, the mushroom head catching against his rim with each grind, liberally coating the Alpha’s cock with his slick. Will pushed back, trying to gain more friction but Hannibal held him down tightly by his hips and Will growled threateningly, eyes flashing.

Hannibal looked back at him, expression cool and expectant despite his dilated pupils.

Will’s eyes widened in his realization and he whimpered, eyes lowering in submission in his consent, _“Take me.”_

The words seemed to have been the final catalyst and Hannibal growled as he lifted Will up slightly, only enough to readily position himself at Will’s entrance.

Will cried out as finally, _finally,_ Hannibal pressed his cock into him, slowly breeching him.

He wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders, nails scratching his back as he took him in, stopping to rest just above the hilt, where Hannibal’s knot will form. He could feel Hannibal throbbing in him, could feel every ridge and every vein.

The Omega grew impatient and he rocked his hips down until his bottom rested fully against Hannibal’s thighs. Hannibal looked up at him through reverent eyes, a twisted darkness lurking in the murky sanguine depths, lips parted in awe.  

Fingers dug into his hips in a bruising grip, thumbs stroking the sharp bones with purpose. Will paid the Alpha no mind, closing his eyes as a soft sigh of content escaped his lips, lost in his own pleasure, finally able to breathe through clear lungs for once.

This was everything he had ever dreamed of, everything he had thought it would be. It was even better than his imagination, he had been nowhere close but now he was and the feeling was indescribable and it only grew in its intensity.

Hannibal stretched him _so_ deliciously and Will sought the stinging burn from being unaccustomed to being split so widely upon an Alpha’s cock, although Hannibal’s grip prevented him from moving any further.

Will’s eyes narrowed at Hannibal and the Alpha stared back at him, his lips curled up into a small smirk. The Omega nipped at Hannibal’s collarbone in warning and the Alpha loosened his grip, allowing Will to finally set the frantic pace. Will bounced on Hannibal’s lap, taking in more of him, every single inch, enjoying the slide of Hannibal’s hard length and his shameless moans became caught in his throat. His own member throbbed but Will refused to let his hands stray, he only wished for completion upon his Alpha’s cock and he would accept nothing less.

Hannibal’s hand stayed resting upon his hips, his head pressed back against the soft cushions of the armchair, his hair disheveled and hanging in his eyes. His fingers flexed against his hips and Hannibal thrust up, Will gasping as the angle of the thrust found his prostrate, mercilessly pressing up against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Ha-Hannibal,” Will cried out, shakily reaching down to press his lips against the Alpha’s, soft puffs of breaths intermingling as the heat increased. Hannibal’s grip tightened and Will knew that he’d be covered in bruises by the end of the night and Will quietly preened, proud of the Alpha’s soon to be marks displayed across his body like a masterpiece.

He felt as if he were suffocating and the air was thick with the scent of copulation, the slap of skin against skin as Will rose up just as Hannibal pulled him down onto his cock, sweat slicken bodies sheening against the dimness of the lights and their skin glowing warmly in the soft light of the living room. Will was absolutely drenched and Hannibal collected droplets of his sweat upon his tongue, an expression of ecstasy crossing his face.

The Omega moaned, placing his hand against Hannibal’s cheek, blue eyes met sanguine ones and this time, Will didn’t look away as he rolled his hips, matching Hannibal thrust for thrust as the Alpha sped up, his burgeoning knot catching his rim after each slick slide, his hole clenching down, desperately trying to keep the knot within him, desperate to feel the completion that only came from being knotted, desperate to feel the flood of come coating his insides, cooling down the constant fire.

He was close, _so close_ , and each slide of Hannibal’s cock into his drenched and stretched out entrance, the squelching sound of heavy arousal obscene as it joined in his groans – increasing in pitch - and Hannibal’s grunts and it drove him to the brink of insanity. The Alpha’s hand trailed down and his hand wrapped around Will’s cock and he shuddered, falling forward and his mouth falling open in a silent scream, his breath caught and choking on air and his vision went white and the band of pleasure in him snapped and he twitched in Hannibal's arms as he came hard, clenching down on Hannibal’s rigid cock. 

Hannibal’s hips stuttered against his, his eyes falling closed as he pushed himself in to the hilt, forcing his knot through and stilling inside of Will, his knot growing and successfully locking them together. Will whimpered, the size of the knot was verging on uncomfortable and painful and he didn’t know whether he could handle much more. He pressed his face into Hannibal’s neck, lapping at the salty skin as the Alpha flooded him with stream after stream of his hot cum; Will’s contracting walls milking the Alpha’s cock for each drop, ensuring that none went to waste.

Will felt full, nearly bursting at the seams and it was the most glorious feeling, knowing that Hannibal’s cock was plugging him so completely that not even one droplet would escape.

The Omega panted hard into the crook of Hannibal’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath and Will could feel the comforting rise of Hannibal’s chest pressed against his own.

Hands softly stroked his back, reassuring and gentle and they moved to his front, resting against his flat stomach.

Will closed his eyes, jerking in unison with Hannibal at each fresh flood of cum. He didn’t know how long they stayed in the same position and he didn’t care either, he hadn’t felt this relaxed in years.

He sighed, ear pressed against the steady beating of the Alpha’s heart as a soothing hand stroked his hair, Hannibal whispering unintelligible promises into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*whispers: she's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky*_
> 
> Sorry for the delay (I really need someone who can kick my ass into gear). I had forgotten how to smut (still not completely happy with the result either) but oh well.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/)


	22. Make Me Feel Like I'm Breathing

x-x-x-x

The room was dark and he could see nothing other than what the moonlight illuminated, casting grotesque shadows across the walls like splattered blood, dripping down onto the floor.

In a haze, the shadows became monsters, leering at him hungrily and licking their lips awaiting their chance to devour him.

A heavy weight laid itself across his back and rocked him forward and Will grunted, lost in his animalistic lust and the heavy pheromones that came from an Alpha in rut, further triggering him along. He could feel a pair of hips pressing into him until they left no space, balls lewdly slapping against his taint, heavy with an Alpha’s seed.  His mouth practically watered at the thought of it burrowed so deep inside him. Fingers gripped at his shoulders, nails digging into the skin and leaving half-moon indents as they repeatedly pulled him back onto the Alpha’s hard cock, knot teasing against his rim.

Will arched his back, raising himself up further and opening himself up to the Alpha’s onslaught, rocking back against Hannibal, whining with wanton need. He could feel drops of sweat dripping down onto his back and collecting against his skin. He clenched the sheets tightly in his hands; eyes squeezed shut and toes curling in pleasure every time Hannibal hit that spot inside of him that sent shivers down his spine.

His mouth opened and his lips curled with soft words of reverence, tasting like bitter honey upon his tongue in their reluctance to leave the warm comfort of his mouth. They floated off into the cold and sterile air and their heat vanished yet somehow, their importance suffered no consequence, their value increasing as they reached the Alpha’s ears.

Hannibal rumbled and Will cried out as the Alpha pressed his chest against his back, his teeth teasingly nipping at his neck, mocking in its warning, letting him know that at any moment the Alpha’s sharp canines could bite down and break the skin, indefinitely tying the Omega to Hannibal.

Will growled and trashed underneath the Alpha, a warning of his own and the heat of Hannibal’s mouth reluctantly left his neck instead, pressing a wet apologetic kiss against the soft shell of his ear.

Sweltering heat consumed him; it was ubiquitous and shared amongst him and his partner in a compromise of clashing bodies and mere starvation, thirst unquenched no matter how many times the Alpha’s knot penetrated him. It was a gnawing in his stomach, an emptiness in his womb and the bruising ache of his body with each new thrust, branded with ownership and carved into the very marrow of his bones.

Will trembled, pressing his face into the pillow, muffling his moans. His legs wobbled, knees red and tired from holding himself up for so long and were it not for Hannibal’s hold on him, he would’ve already given in to exhaustion, even going as far as to allow the Alpha to continue taking him unconscious.

The idea was delicious and the Omega could already imagine Hannibal selfishly taking his pleasure and spearing him on his cock as Will slept on, oblivious to anything else but somehow still responsive to the Alpha’s forceful claiming.

Hannibal’s cum from their earlier trysts had since long ago dried on his thighs along with his own slick and Will whined for more; he wanted to feel the Alpha’s cum trickling down his thighs once more or however many times it was humanly possible. He wanted to be covered completely in the Alpha’s scent, reeking of his cum so that no one else would dare get close.

In turn, he wanted to rub his scent into Hannibal’s skin, so deep down until there was no mistaking that the Alpha was _his_ , even if the desire was only temporary.

For the moment, Hannibal belonged to him just as Will belonged to him and so thus, for the moment, Will was not letting go, not until he was thoroughly satisfied and content, taking his own fill.

So, Will pushed back eagerly, unwilling to be passive and unafraid to let his Alpha know exactly what he desired. The Alpha responded enthusiastically, hands now firmly upon his bruised hips and pushing into him until his knot nudged into his over-sensitive and puffy entrance. Hannibal stilled, hips pressed up against his buttocks, his rigid and bulbous flesh caressing his swollen walls and locking them together.

The Omega sobbed as he came untouched, small useless spurts of thin warm cum, splattering onto his stomach and landing on the silk sheets beneath him.

Will could feel Hannibal’s dick still twitching inside of him and it felt like fire coating his insides yet the flames managed to soothe the burning ache and he purred happily, satiated for now.

Hannibal carefully set them on their side, away from the wet spots on the sheets and brushed Will’s hair off of his face, warm lips lovingly brushing against his cheek.

Will didn’t respond, eyes drawn towards the sneering shadows still lurking and almost completely cloaked in the darkness, their fingers sharp and gnarled and snapping teeth sharp as knives. They were trying to provoke him, trying to frighten him but Will looked them in the eye, intense blue fire set them aflame and they shrieked their pain and their humiliation.

Will reached back to grab Hannibal’s hand and settled it around his waist, the Alpha tightening his grip as a hand stroked his side, fingers fanning out against his belly. Will watched with morbid glee the peeling of faces, the crackling of skin until it sizzled with a _pop_ , the burning of flesh lingering in his mouth. He took them into himself and he could feel them fighting hard against the monsters in his own head.

The Omega closed his eyes and smiled.

x-x

“This changes nothing, Hannibal,” Will whispered into the silent room, shifting back against Hannibal’s chest, wincing at the tug of the knot at the movement. Their limbs were entangled and the cooling sweat made Will feel sticky and uncomfortable.

Lips brushed against the nape of his neck and trailed down to the smooth planes of his back. Teeth nipped at the unblemished skin, purple bruises blossoming like flowers upon the pale skin. Will relaxed, resting his hand on Hannibal’s, intertwining their fingers together.

There was no reason for why he could not allow himself to indulge in this affair.

_Only for the moment._

“Of course, William,” Hannibal replied without pause, continuing on with his ministrations uninterrupted.

x-x-x-x

Will groaned, throwing an arm over his face, trying to fight against consciousness.

Light streamed in through the curtains and the rays of sunlight fell across Will’s weary form, highlighting the marks and deep love bites decorating his body. Finger shaped bruises dotted his hips and thighs and dried cum that had trickled out overnight had started to flake off in his sleep.

Reality was always a cruel mistress, especially to Will, and no matter how hard he tried to struggle against her hard grip, he was unmercifully pulled out and openly laid out in the cold.

There were hushed voices coming from downstairs and Will sighed as he sat up, confused bleary blinking eyes still heavy with sleep. He stood still, head tilted to the side as he sought out the commotion. He crawled out of bed and stood on unsteady feet, sparing a glance at the other side of the bed and confirming that it was indeed empty just as he had originally expected.

He couldn’t remember how he had gotten to Hannibal’s room but he suspected that it had happened sometime within the first day, right after he had rode Hannibal in the armchair in his living room.

The memory no longer made him blush; it was far too late for embarrassment.

Will grit his teeth at the pain that shot down his spine and he limped towards the wall, stubbornly trying to hold himself up.

In his line of work, he had been shot at and stabbed; this was nothing he hadn’t faced before, it didn’t even come close to his worst and he would be damned if he stayed in bed, pathetically nursing his wounds like a coward.

There was a silk robe hanging off of a nearby chair and Will slowly made his way towards it, clenching it tightly in his hands. With shaky hands, he managed to pull it on and he loosely wrapped the tie around himself as much as he could.

At least this way the damage wouldn’t be as visible.

The extent of the marks he knew that were buried possessively into him were for his eyes only and Will felt displeasure at the thought of anyone else catching a glimpse of them.

It made him feel absolutely ridiculous but then again, nothing really made sense lately and nothing ever truly added up.

In fact, sleeping with Hannibal was possibly the only thing that _did_ make sense and that just made Will feel far more foolish because _nothing_ about Hannibal ever made sense which meant that if he considered using Hannibal as relief a logical idea, then his priorities had somehow gotten mixed up and he had lost himself somewhere along the way.

However, he couldn’t muster up the guilt that usually came along with such an idiotic idea. He had made it clear to Hannibal that despite current…circumstances; it changed absolutely nothing about their relationship. 

What they had was excellent chemistry, two compatible bodies that joined together in ecstasy without the sobering thought of further commitment lingering above their heads. There was no need to complicate matters, not when what they had was already good enough.

Although, as Will placed his hands upon his stomach, thumbs stroking it through the fabric covering it and with a worried furrow of his brows, he had to admit that he had not planned for what happens afterwards.

He had been careless, hadn’t given it any thought other than satisfying the emptiness within him, satisfying the vicious pain chewing past his defenses. He hadn’t cared beyond his own needs, hadn’t even taken into account Hannibal’s choice in the matter.

Now, whatever happened was his own fault and the thought almost made his knees buckle beneath him. He had thought that he had known fear before, but no…nothing compared to the icy fear that now threatened to destroy his mind. It made his heart freeze in his chest and he felt as if he were falling through the abyss, infinite and without an end in sight.

Will took a shaky breath and forced away the oncoming disaster, lest he lost him entirely.

Now was not the time for regrets, he had known _exactly_ what he was doing.

He braced himself, self-consciously tightening the robe around himself, fingering the long tie nervously as he stood in front of the open door. The sound of voices became louder and Will stood at the top of the stairs, shuffling his feet as he held on firmly to the rail. He took careful steps and his body twinged in protest with each move but he forced himself to make it down to the foot of the stairs.

He shuffled towards Hannibal’s voice but then stopped as the other voices became clearer. He almost turned back, not yet fully prepared enough for _this_ confrontation, but Will bit his cheek and took hesitant steps towards the arguing voices.

He had made his bed and now he had to lie in it.

Will ended up in the living room and he spotted Hannibal first, dressed in a pair of casual slacks, his wrinkled dress shirt pulled up to the elbows. He looked far more composed than Will suspected he did and he thought it to be unfair because he hadn’t gotten any warning. The Alpha stood tall, silent, and expressionless but when Will appeared at his side, Hannibal’s eyes lightened marginally as they roamed over the half-hidden edges of the marks he had left on the Omega.

Will flushed underneath his gaze but ignored the Alpha even as a strong arm wrapped around his waist to steady him and instead looked at the scene in front of him.

He realized that coming down in Hannibal’s robe was the worst idea he could’ve had. As covered as he actually was, it did him no good for he felt just as exposed as if he were naked.  He realized that his curls were probably a mess from rolling around in bed with Hannibal for days and even though he had covered up most of the damage, there were possibly a few spots he had missed, after all, the robe didn’t come up high enough to hide his neck.

Will attempted a smile but he knew it probably looked more like a grimace.

“Hello, Alana. Beverly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually a little stuck on how I'm going to end this story. I've been thinking of posting an alternative ending for when this story eventually ends (which is not anytime soon, sorry) but I'm not actually sure whether it'd be such a good idea.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/)


	23. A delicious trap set for two

x-x-x-x

Will couldn’t decide on whom to look at first; Beverly’s expression was a mixture of worry and incredulity and Alana wasn’t even looking at him, her outraged glare had been directed at Hannibal instead.

The man in question returned the look with a cool one of his own, seemingly unabashed. When Alana finally turned to him, mouth pursed, Will interrupted before she could say anything,” Not that it isn’t nice to see the both of you but I’ll admit that this is quite a…surprise.”

And not one that he was entirely excited about. He had hoped to leave as soon as he possibly could but the two Betas being here meant that his plans now had to be delayed. Will fiddled with the sleeve of the robe as he tried to keep himself distracted.

Alana’s eyes narrowed and her lips thinned into a line, fury lurking amidst her blue eyes. Beverly – who up to this point had kept quiet – placed a comforting hand upon Alana’s arm and the other Beta relaxed slightly.

Will’s own eyes shifted between them, quickly becoming distracted with the various implications running through his head. It appeared that he had somehow missed _this_ important detail and he was honestly more interested in having _that_ conversation than the one he was now being forced into.

“Will, we were just concerned, we haven’t heard from you in days,” Alana started.

“Thank you,” Will paused, trying to gather his thoughts, Hannibal’s heavy arm resting against him serving as a small comfort,” however, as you may see, I’m fine. There was no need to worry; Hannibal has been more than helpful.”

Which was an understatement, actually but there was no need for him to go into _that_ much detail. He didn't think there was even a need to describe how exactly he had arrived at Hannibal’s home either. He knew that Alana would probably take that tidbit of material to further fuel the fire.

Beverly snorted,” Yeah, _really_ helpful, obviously.” Her eyes didn’t stray past his face but Will could tell that she was tempted to check the rest of the damage. Will had the feeling that had they been alone, she would’ve been pestering him for more information.

“Regardless of how…helpful,” Alana said with distaste,” he has been, the fact that he _knew_ you would be going into heat is enough to stand as taking advantage of you.”

Will pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He had known that this was going to be one of the factors that many took into consideration which was why he had been avoiding the consequences of the mess he left behind in the first place.

“Alana,” Will glanced up apologetically at the Alpha beside him whom looked back at him in return with understanding eyes,” _I_ was the one who came onto Hannibal. _I_ was the one who made the first move while I was still clearheaded. In fact, he tried pushing me away at first.”

“Now, William –“

“ _No_. I baited you, I threw myself at you and you’re not at fault,” Will interrupted loudly before Hannibal could begin protesting. He turned to Alana and Beverly once again,” If anyone’s to blame, it’s _me_. And I’ll accept nothing else despite what you may say.”

Will stood firm in this belief; he had stripped himself down in front of Hannibal, had practically thrown himself at Hannibal and had kissed him first. It had been his decision to seduce Hannibal the way he had because quite frankly, Will didn’t think anyone else would do. He had used his desire to use Hannibal and _he_ had been the one to take advantage of the Alpha’s kindness.

The truth was that regardless of his actions, he didn’t feel guilty in the least in finally giving in to carnal pleasures on his _own terms_.

And no matter what Alana or Beverly said, the fact that he had made his own choice, the fact that he had _known_ what he was doing and what the consequences would be, didn’t lessen the value of what he had actually done.

He was ashamed that he was even proud that he had managed to successfully capture Hannibal so effortlessly; that he had been the one that had driven the Alpha wild into his rut and that he was now the one covered in throbbing bruises and that he was the one who could now feel the imprint of Hannibal’s cock still deep within him. He had been immensely satisfied and he had quickly lost count of the times that Hannibal had brought him to climax and the feeling was glorious for he had finally managed to scratch the intense itch that had been bothering him for so long.

Underneath the robe, he was absolutely filthy and covered with bodily fluids. It was mixture of the Alpha’s semen and saliva and his own lubrication, hints of blood etched into harsh bites. He could even smell the scent of past ruts on him and he knew that it was probably even strong enough to reach Alana and Beverly, despite their Beta noses.

He wrinkled his nose at the stench but couldn’t push back – and didn’t really wish to - the small wisp of contentment that he felt. He doubted that it would go away any time soon and he would savor it for however long it stayed.

“The fault was never yours, William,” Hannibal insisted.

“He’s right, Will. The fault is his,” Alana said resolutely as she walked closer to them.

“Alana…” Beverly followed behind, resigned. She threw Will an apologetic look and the Omega relaxed, realizing that although Beverly didn’t necessarily agree with him, she completely understood. However, Alana was a force to be reckoned with and when she didn’t agree with something, it was best to stay out of her way.

“Alana,” Will stepped in front of Hannibal as soon as saw her raise a defiant hand against Hannibal,” while your _concern_ is appreciated, it is unwarranted. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m more than old enough to make my own decisions.”

He wanted to snarl at her behavior but refrained from doing so. The urge to protect Hannibal was strong and although he knew that the Alpha could take care of himself, it didn’t stop Will from wanting to push Alana back.

Firm hands fell on his waist and Hannibal gently moved him, giving him a small grateful smile.

The Omega relaxed, taking note of the other man’s quiet appreciation at his actions. He allowed Hannibal to pull him to his side, the Alpha’s thumb rubbing small soothing circles against the curve of his waist.

“Will, Alana is worried for you. Rightfully so,” Hannibal’s eyes turned warm with sympathy as he looked at the Beta.

“But she has no reason to be,” Will enunciated, now frustrated beyond belief. He hated being treated as someone fragile, as if he didn’t have enough common sense to consciously make his own decisions. He just couldn’t understand why Alana was so against Hannibal or why she insisted on placing all the blame on the Alpha.  He was no damsel in distress and he didn’t need someone to coddle him even if the intentions behind it were meant to be taken as helpful.

He knew Alana meant well but his sex life was really no business of hers, no matter how hard she tried to make it so. He understood why she was worried, she was only afraid that Hannibal had taken advantage of him but she had never considered it to be the other way around.

Will bared his teeth into a smile and threw his hands up,” _Yes._ I had sex with Hannibal and you know what?” His grin turned smug,” It was _great_ and I’ve never felt better. It was just what the doctor prescribed.”

He kept his eyes on Alana’s face but could hear Beverly stifling her laughter. Will resisted the immature urge to also join in; he could feel Hannibal’s badly hidden amusement.

Alana finally breathed out after a long moment, her forehead wrinkling in exasperation.

She spared Hannibal a glance, her eyes hardening as they landed on him but quickly turned her eyes back to Will. Blue eyes roamed over his face and Will kept still, letting her read the truth in his expression.

She nodded to herself and stepped back, her jaw set. She pushed her hair back and carefully brushed the wrinkles off of her dress. Beverly placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling down proudly at Alana. Her lips then turned up into a coy smirk and she winked at Will.

“I want details. All of them,” she raised her eyebrows expectedly” not now of course, I can wait.” She looked at them meaningfully.

“Shall I wait for _your_ details as well?” Will threw back at her.

Beverly swiftly removed her hand from Alana’s shoulder and cleared her throat. Will had never seen her so flushed before and the result was surprisingly endearing.

“No news to speak of, I believe,” Alana clarified with a stiff smile. “May I speak to you alone, Will?”

Will nodded and moved away from Hannibal, making sure to give him a reassuring smile as they stepped further into the house, stopping at a hall.

“I know that you may see this as intervening where I am not in any way welcome and I apologize for my rudeness, I admit that it was uncalled for,” Alana tilted her head to the side,” But I only worry for what is best for you and I just don’t believe that Hannibal is it.” Her eyes fell on his neck, tracing over the bite marks inflicted by Hannibal.

Will kept his hands at his side although he wanted to childishly bring them up to his neck to hide the marks now. Instead, he leaned in closer to Alana, lowering his voice into a whisper.

“Whatever you think this is, believe me,” Will laughed bitterly,” it’s really not. Hannibal was there and the only thing that I wanted to do was spend my heat with him, that is all. It’s nothing more than that.”

Alana’s eyes flicked towards the living room, where Hannibal’s voice and Beverly’s answering laughter could be heard from.

“Does _he_ know that?” Alana said, not unkindly but wanting to ensure that all boundaries had been set beforehand. “In all the time that I have known Hannibal, I have never seen him with anybody else. And even if you say it is nothing, I can, with all honesty, say that Hannibal does not seem the type for casual flings.”

Will shook his head,” He knows. I’ve told him repeatedly and he understands.”

At least, Will hoped that he did. Otherwise, he might have just complicated the situation and perhaps this time, the damage would be catastrophically irreparable.

He hadn’t been looking for anything else other than relief and Hannibal had been the only one nearby. He killed two birds with one stone and he didn’t regret it. Given the chance to go back in time and redo it, he would still make the same decision in the end.

“Will,” Alana scoffed,” I’m not exactly sure what you had thought would happen afterwards but putting aside the issue with Hannibal, have you even considered the fact that he may have just,” Alana whispered,” _impregnated you_?”

This time, Will was the one to step away from her until his back was up against the wall.

He had not considered anything else since he had woken up but for Alana to put it into words invited in reality. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, further mussing it up.

 _“I know_ ,”the Omega started to pace,” I’m not an idiot; I know how this usually ends and the probability of it is huge, I’d actually expect nothing less.”

He had readily gone into this knowing the different possibilities. He had known and yet he had still gone through with it but that didn’t mean that he was ready to face it just yet. He could barely look after himself and looking after somebody else, someone who would need more attention than he could give was terrifyingly _real_ now.

It made his stomach clench and he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

Alana’s soft hands stroked his face and Will reluctantly opened his eyes, looking down questioningly at the Beta.

“If you are, then we will deal with it in whichever way you see fit,” Alana reassured him; there was no judgment on her face and Will slumped forward in relief,” everything will be fine, you have me and you have Beverly. And most importantly, I doubt Hannibal would allow you to go through this on your own if it comes down to it.”

Which was what Will was truly afraid of. He still felt as if he hadn’t given Hannibal much of a choice before and with this, the choice would be completely taken away from him. A mistake – one that was admittedly pleasant – could ruin the Alpha.

The Omega part of him preened, of course, at the thought of swelling with his Alpha’s child but Will hurriedly pushed it away, unwilling to even linger on it.

Although, he silently acknowledged to himself, that a gravid belly would be the perfect show of possession and no one would even dare to question who was responsible for his condition. The truth would be undeniable and if he closed his eyes, he could already imagine possessively stroking the firm bump with purpose.

“It will be fine,” Alana repeated when he didn’t answer and Will slowly nodded. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him gently.

Will didn’t return the embrace but rested his chin on Alana’s shoulder, staring at the wall instead, ignoring the soft whispers of comfort.

He had felt as if he had somehow had managed to trick Hannibal and yet, the one who was trapped had not turned out to be Hannibal as he had originally suspected.

He now knew that it was him.

And he wasn’t sure whether he minded that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually...not that pleased with this chapter. Anyway.
> 
> I took my brother to the doctor over the weekend and was "coerced" into getting a checkup as well although I vehemently repeated that there was nothing wrong with me. I was then told, after a series of tests, that I’m having serious issues with my kidneys. I’m now undergoing treatment and am (reluctantly) scheduled for an ultrasound. 
> 
> Look at how lucky I am, guys!
> 
> Anyway, I’ll still try to keep to my regular schedule although I might lag behind at times for now, so I apologize in advance!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/)


	24. Whispered words, tempting promises

x-x-x-x

Will rested his chin on his hand as he sat on the counter, observing Hannibal at work.

He had never had the chance before to watch Hannibal in the kitchen and he was left slightly breathless at the grace the man moved with, easily flipping the eggs on the pan. The man was in his zone and every move the Alpha made was impressive and powerful. He could feel his prowess all the way from the island where he was seated at and Will was slightly jealous that his presence was so magnetic even from afar.

“Are you sure I can’t do anything to help?” Will asked again for what was probably the fifth time.

“I am sure,” Hannibal smiled at him, eyes crinkling in the corners in amusement. He had reacted the same way the other times Will had asked.

“I just don’t feel comfortable doing, well, nothing,” Will gestured desperately with his hands. He had been taught from a very early age to always help when help was needed, especially as a guest, and that Hannibal was preventing him from actually doing anything to assist discomforted him.

He almost wished for Alana and Beverly to come back just so that he’d have _something_ to do.

“I assure you, Will, you are fine where you are and I enjoy your company nonetheless.” Hannibal quickly moved to intercept him as Will tried to get up off of his chair,” Sit, please. You are not sufficiently well enough to stand for long periods of time just yet.” Hannibal’s brows furrowed with regret.

Will waved a dismissive hand but sat back down,” Again, _it is not your fault_. I asked for it, remember?” He had more than asked for it; Will could briefly remember some heavy begging involved as well.

He tried hard not to shift in his seat, knowing that the throbbing in between his legs would become more obvious if he did.

“Do you regret it?” Will asked, curiosity getting the best of him. He found that he wasn’t sure whether he actually wanted to know Hannibal’s response.

Hannibal sighed,” I do not, nor will I ever do so. My only regrets are the circumstances which we found ourselves in, I had not wished for it to happen the way it did.” Hannibal leaned down, a calloused hand settling itself upon his cheek, gently cradling his head. Will nuzzled into the warm hand, eyes closing involuntarily. “You already know my feelings for you; I have not done anything to hide them from you. I have made them clear as day.”

Will swallowed down the whine that threatened to erupt as he felt the Alpha pull away and he opened his eyes in time to see Hannibal turn back towards their breakfast, expertly sliding the eggs off of the pan and onto a set of plates already garnished beautifully.

Will bit down on his cheek as he felt the bubbling of words wanting escape from his mouth.

He wanted to reassure Hannibal that he knew, that he understood and that perhaps, he was also slowly starting to develop the same feelings towards Hannibal. But he kept quiet and said nothing, the conversation between Alana and him still lingering in his mind.

Will realized that at some point, the subject would come up, be it through Hannibal or even through him. The question was _how_ they would get to that certain point when both of them seemed perfectly content to say nothing for the moment.

“I um,” Will cleared his throat, addressing Hannibal’s back,” haven’t thanked you for your ahem, assistance yet.” He could feel the flush starting at the base of his neck already and he shoved down the mortification he felt at his choice of words. “I mean, you could have locked me up in a room or you could have shoved me out of your house altogether, I would’ve understood.”

Then again, he had known that Hannibal wouldn’t resort to such drastic measures. The man _had_ made it obvious how deep his attraction for him was and Will had tempted fate, giving in to his own lust, knowing fully well that Hannibal wouldn’t push him away.

The Alpha said nothing and the atmosphere around them suddenly turned tense. Will realized his mistake too late and he inwardly groaned, cursing his insensitivity. His heart beat hard again his chest as he anxiously waited for Hannibal to say something, _anything_ at all.

“Of course,” Hannibal said at last, his words clipped.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Will rushed to fix the damage done,” it’s just, I don’t expect anything else to come from this.”

Other than the obvious, of course but that was not a conversation he wanted to have right now either.

“William, I understand your hesitance and I deeply value your beliefs but I must ask; why do you continuously allow me close, only to push me away?” Hannibal turned around, leaning back against the counter. Will couldn’t stand to see the disappointment in those sanguine eyes and he looked away, staring down at his hands instead.

Will fidgeted, scratching at the stubble on his chin. Usually, Hannibal didn’t bother with anything other than riddles and his sudden straightforwardness had surprised him.

“You fear abandonment,” Hannibal observed,” thus; you guard yourself against all forces in order to prevent them from scaling the walls. You do not feel secure and you have been wronged many times before, causing you to become jaded to how you view certain genders.”

Will’s head snapped up, eyes blazing as he realized what Hannibal was implying.

“Are you psychoanalyzing me, _Doctor Lecter_?” Will grinned mockingly at the Alpha,” I thought we had both agreed to be _friends_. Friends don’t psychoanalyze each other, as far as I know.”

“I meant no offense; I simply wish to understand you more.” Hannibal held his hands out in surrender, mouth turned down into a frown.

“So you could, what, then make internal observations about me and build up my profile for your own personal perusal?” Will spat,” If you so desperately wish to know then fine. My Omega mother abandoned me because she found me lacking. I was raised by my Alpha father and he taught me to never trust Alphas because they’re all the same and they all want the same thing and so surprisingly, I _don’t_ trust Alphas.” Will rubbed his temples, fighting off the headache that was now quickly emerging. “It really doesn’t get simpler than that, it’s only nurture and prior experience and quite frankly, it’s very lazy therapy on your behalf, Doctor,” he chided.

“I apologize; I truly did not wish to upset you.” Hannibal walked around the island and knelt down in front of Will, taking one of his hands and pressing a soft kiss across the skin of his knuckles. Will pursed his lips and pretended that he didn’t feel a small flutter in his stomach as the Alpha looked up at him with caring eyes. He was glad that he was still sitting down because he now felt weak in the knees and was sure that if he had been standing, he would’ve swooned like a ridiculous Omegan maiden from some equally ridiculous romance novel.

“No, you’re fine, it’s fine,” Will reluctantly accepted the apology, silently urging Hannibal to stand back up. From this angle, with the rays of the sun streaming in through the windows, he could see Hannibal’s feature even more clearly and he quickly became flustered as Hannibal’s gaze stayed unwaveringly upon his face. To be the focus of such intensity was unbelievable and Will wanted nothing more than to look away but he refused to back down so easily.

Will coughed into his free hand, eyes drifting away as he felt the oncoming blush on his face.

“So, breakfast?” Will pleaded, looking towards the abandoned plates.

He could still feel Hannibal’s eyes burning into him and then there was a brush of lips against his cheek before Hannibal’s body warmth disappeared from his side.

“Of course, William.”

x-x-x-x

He sighed in relief as the car finally came to a stop and he was nearly bouncing in his seat, already tearing off the seatbelt as he rushed out of the vehicle, dislodging the hand that had been resting on his knee throughout the long trip.

He heard Hannibal calling his name out but he ignored the Alpha as he hurried to his house, opening the door with so much eagerness that the frame shook the house.

Will threw his head back as he laughed, his grin wide and proud as blurred figures ran into his legs, nearly knocking him down in their excitement. His pack surrounded him, sniffing at him curiously, and their tails wagging enthusiastically behind them.

He bent down and they kept away from his face just as he had trained them to do, instead happily lapping at his offered arms.

“Hey guys, haven’t seen you in a while,” he petted as many of his dogs as he could but with them bumping each other out of the way, it was hard to evenly divide his attention between each one. Their fur was stiff beneath his fingers and Will briefly mused that he needed to give them all a proper bath as soon as he could. He wondered if they had been fed properly or whether Alana was still trying to give them the awful mush she saw as premium dog food.

They all looked at him with adoring eyes and it was the first time in weeks that Will felt free of worries and drama. It seemed to be all he lived in for a while now and he missed not having to think of anything else. He missed this; his home, his dogs, his only anchor that held him down to Earth on this lonely terrain in the middle of nowhere, with its quiet streams and luxurious memories of things he has seen and things he had done.

It was not much, not by a long stretch but it was his and it was his palace and he _belonged_ here in a way that he didn’t belong anywhere else.

The clothes that Hannibal had let him borrow were quickly starting to gather dog hair on them and Will knew that he would have to give them a good washing before he could give them back again. He heard heavy footsteps stop on the porch right behind him and Will glanced back, confirming Hannibal’s presence.

He wanted to laugh at the look on the Alpha’s face but stopped himself in time, knowing that Hannibal would probably not appreciate the amusement at his expense.

However, it was really difficult to do when Hannibal looked completely at a loss as he did now, unsure of how to handle being around so many dogs. It was almost as if he were afraid to get any closer for fear of dirtying his expensive three piece suit.  A few of them broke off from Will and warily approached the stranger, sniffing at him cautiously and becoming more bold when Hannibal – his stance still stiff and expression tense – didn’t push them away.

“They don’t bite,” Will reassured him although that didn’t seem to make the man relax either. It was somewhat endearing to see Hannibal so out of his element and Will wouldn’t have believed it if Hannibal wasn’t standing here right in front of him. Will eyed him curiously, surprised when the Alpha finally scratched Winston behind the ear, the dog’s tongue lolling out happily.

Hannibal cleared his throat as he stopped his petting,” I was not aware of the number of canines you kept.”

“Seven,” Will declared proudly as he stood back up to full height. He clicked his tongue and the pack immediately ran off into the yard, chasing each other around. Will glanced back at them, blue eyes warm with fondness and his gaze shifted to Hannibal as the Alpha stepped in closer.

Hannibal held out the container with food that he had filled earlier after their breakfast. Will had forgotten all about it and he accepted it with a grateful nod and a small smile,” Would you like to come in?”

He knew that it was probably not the best idea; he had wanted to put this all behind him for a few hours at least and inviting Hannibal in would intervene with the peace and solitude he was desperately seeking.

But he also couldn’t be rude; Hannibal had driven him all the way back to his home despite how long the trip was and the car ride had been surprisingly pleasant after all. The lulling crooning of music emitting from the speakers, turned down low enough for light conversation and at one point, Hannibal’s hand had slipped down to his knee and Will found that he didn’t mind the warm and reassuring weight. He had in fact, placed his own hand atop of Hannibal’s and intertwined their fingers together for the rest of the ride.

The fluttering in his stomach never quite went away after that.

He was warm then and still was even now and he buzzed with excitement; somewhere deep down, his attraction had morphed into something else, something bigger and consuming  and it spread throughout him like the cool lapping of water, licking against every sharp crevice within him and weathering down the edges until they formed smooth curves.

Hannibal only smiled as he brushed past him into the house. Will followed behind, ignoring the disarray he found inside. He hadn’t been home in a few weeks, give or take, and although Alana had apparently tried to help keep everything organized, it was far too much work for her and Will didn’t blame her. She had a life of her own and he appreciated that she even cared so much as to lend a helping hand, although he also got the feeling that it had more to do with not being able to stay around such a pigsty. On a good day, _he_ couldn’t even be bothered to clean up after himself; he was too busy to bother with trivial matters. Or so, that was his excuse.

“I’m sorry for the mess.” Will hurriedly picked up a few things out of the way, half embarrassed that Hannibal was witnessing how untidy his little house was. It was nothing compared to Hannibal’s home but the Alpha didn’t seem to mind. He was taking in every detail with a silent calculation that slightly worried Will.

“You have a lovely home,” Hannibal commented at last, eying the motors of the boats he had been working on before, cluttered across his living floor with interest.

Will snorted,” You don’t have to lie but thank you anyway.” He walked towards the kitchen to put the container away,” Would you like something to drink?”

“Water is fine.”

“Water it is, then,” Will mumbled to himself, reaching up high into a cabinet to grope around for a clean cup. He felt Hannibal’s body press up against him from behind and Will’s breath hitched, stilling. Another hand reached up for the elusive glass, quietly passing it to him and Will turned around, placing the cup down beside him on the counter.

“The lengths that you go through to get close to me are quite impressive but you are not as subtle as you believe, Doctor Lecter,” Will raised an eyebrow.

“And what makes you believe that my intention is to be subtle?” The Alpha smirked down at him knowingly.

“The very same thing that makes me think that you know exactly what you are doing.”

Hannibal had long ago given up trying to hide his intentions and the small touches that had started to increase lately only confirmed it. It appeared that Hannibal couldn’t keep his hands off of him; a tender kiss here and there, his arm wrapping itself around his waist or his hands possessively fitting themselves across his hips, stroking his stomach with reverent eyes.

He had done this was so much satisfaction and Will _knew_ what Hannibal’s stance was on certain complications now. Alana had been right about one thing; if things took a turn for the worse, that is, if he ended up with another surprise of his own, then he was sure that Hannibal would only be happy to provide although Will would hate to force him into that corner.

However, Will still felt smug with the knowledge that _this_ Alpha, one who could easily attract many others and who probably at a certain point had many Omegas openly lusting after him and possibly still did, was stuck on _Will_. He wanted him, he had proven it time and time again and just the thought of it made Will feel hot with need and this time it had nothing to do with the heat that had finally ebbed away overnight.

He couldn’t deny that he desperately wanted the Alpha as well, wanted to engrave himself into his skin until there was no place that didn’t belong solely to Will, until there was no inch that wasn’t inhabited by him. Hannibal loved marking him, loved pulling him apart and piecing him together. And Will loved watching the Alpha’s eyes darken with desire whenever he caught sight of him; it always managed to send a thrill through him, a caress so soft and gentle that it was an odd mixture of danger and want and Will wanted to fall alongside Hannibal, giving into the darkness that lurked behind false pretenses.

Because he hadn’t forgotten; Hannibal was still dangerous except that now, that danger was titillating and provoked an illicit response within him.

Strong arms wrapped around the back of his thighs and Will hopped up onto the counter, spreading his legs to allow Hannibal more space. The Alpha nuzzled into his neck, warm lips trailing down to suck a livid mark against the hollow of his collarbone.

Will tilted his head back, eyes falling closed as he wrapped his legs around Hannibal, bringing him in closer until there was no more space in between them and all he could feel was how hard Hannibal was pressed up right against him.

He lifted his head, hands reaching up to comb through Hannibal’s hair, gripping it tightly at the base to bring the Alpha’s face up to his. He stared down hungrily at the sensual shape of Hannibal’s lips and finally, holding Hannibal’s lustful gaze, caught Hannibal’s bottom lip in between his own, sucking it in and nibbling lightly on the soft flesh.

Dark lashes brushed against flushed cheeks as Will let go and repeated the same move with Hannibal’s top lip, savoring the look he glimpsed in dark hooded eyes. Fingers grasped impatiently at his hair and suddenly, the Alpha’s mouth was on his, eagerly devouring him until Will felt as if he were being eaten alive in the most appetizing of ways.

No matter how many times they kissed, Will could never get enough and even during his heat, Hannibal had kissed him until he had lost his mind and his lips were chapped and dry from the constant friction. Sex wasn’t as intimate as it used to be but the embracing of two bodies, lips desperately meeting over and over again until you couldn’t breathe and you were still left wanting for more, had always been far more intimate to him anyway.

Hannibal’s kisses were like fire and it dominated every inch of his body, slowly awakening a long lost passion that he had never known he was even capable of.

Hannibal’s hands fell on Will’s hips and slid him down until his bottom rested against the edge of the counter. He groaned as Hannibal slowly grinded into him and his hand slapped down on the counter, gripping it tightly as the Alpha began to rut wildly against him, pressing his covered length against Will’s. He could feel the cabinets shaking underneath them but he paid it no mind as he held on, gasping out Hannibal’s name with each measured thrust.

He could feel the expanding band of pleasure tightening and he was close, _so so close_ , and he could tell that Hannibal was as well and all he wanted was to reach that pinnacle together, blazing fire erupting beneath their skin as they soared high up in the sky.

There was a loud crashing of glass and Will jerked, instinctively pushing Hannibal away as he glanced down at the floor to find the broken cup he had put aside earlier. Will’s lips twitched in disbelief and his voice cracked from disuse,” If this is your idea for remodeling, then I’m not complaining but please be careful with my dishware, those are, after all, limited.”

He was slightly surprised that he could still form words but perhaps he was getting used to the effect of Hannibal’s kisses already.

Hannibal chuckled and brushed a stray curl away, tucking it behind the Omega’s ear. He leaned in to peck him softly on the lips, pressing their foreheads together. “I apologize. No need to worry, whatever dishware I ruin in the future will be paid for in full.”

Will snorted as he got off the counter, reaching up to fix Hannibal’s disheveled hair. He stopped when he realized what he was doing and stepped away but it was already too late, Hannibal had noticed and was looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“I should,” Will fumbled, trying to quickly come up with an excuse,” get caught up on everything I missed. There’s bound to be plenty of work that still needs to be done.”

Perhaps spending time away from Hannibal would make it easier to get his hormones under control. He hadn’t acted this way since he was a teenager whom had recently found out what sex _really_ was. He had been so close to coming _in his pants_ and Will was sure that he would’ve allowed it to happen and probably even more.

“Then perhaps it is best that I take my leave as well.”

Will nodded and led Hannibal towards the door. “I know that I already said my thanks earlier,” albeit in a rather crude way,” but I just… _thank you_. Really.” Will stared at the knot of Hannibal’s tie, unable to meet the Alpha’s eyes again so soon.

“Will.” His chin was lifted up carefully,” Our earlier conversation…I would like for you to reconsider or at the very least consider other possibilities.”

Will shuffled his feet nervously. “You are quite persistent. I don’t think that you even know what you’re really asking for.”

Hannibal smiled,” I know exactly what I am asking for and I will accept nothing else.”

“Is that so? And why is that?” Will glared up defiantly at the Alpha.

“I am not afraid to give into my desires and _you_ are who I desire the most, be it today or tomorrow, this will not change.”

“And how can you be so sure of that?” Will looked at him through narrowed eyes, ignoring the small hopeful jump his heart made at the declaration.

“Because you are the light that scatters into the darkness, the moonlight that guides the night and the one whom understands the lonely souls that linger within the veil. You are perfection beyond what anyone else could ever hope to sculpt, you are chipped and broken but you are absolute.” Will tried pushing him away but Hannibal held strong, ensuring that he heard every word. “You ask why I am persistent but you do not see that you are worth the effort and more. I will settle for nothing less,” he said with finality. The Alpha tapped his finger against his jawline in warning and let go of him.

Will’s mouth opened and closed, speechless and flustered. “Now just- just wait a minute, I never –“

“Goodbye, William. I will see you soon.” It was less of a formality and more of a promise and the lightly veiled threat made Will shiver in anticipation. He could only watch, dumbfounded as Hannibal walked away and even after the Alpha had driven away, Will continued to stand on the porch, staring into the space that Hannibal had occupied before.

After a while, Will walked back inside but didn’t make it past the living room until his knees buckled and he fell onto the ground in shock.

He should’ve been frightened by Hannibal’s words, should’ve been disturbed by the danger that peeked out underneath the mask. He should’ve pushed him away, should’ve been stronger enough to fight him.

What he shouldn’t have felt, was excitement at the determination in the Alpha’s words. He shouldn’t have grown wet at the thought of Hannibal courting him so publicly. He shouldn’t have wanted to throw himself at the Alpha to drag Hannibal back into his house to finish what they had started in the kitchen.

Will groaned and pulled his knees up, resting his forehead against them.

“Dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *embarrassed wave*
> 
> So I uh...created two new stories. Because I'm absolutely terrible and apparently I have no limits. 
> 
> Sorry about that.


	25. You have broken into my heart

x-x-x-x

It was almost with great regret that he took a shower, washing away the final evidence of what had occurred days earlier. It wasn’t something that he was all that eager to achieve; however, he couldn’t walk around knowing that other people would smell what he had been up to. It was enough knowing that the marks on his skin wouldn’t be disappearing anytime soon, there was no need to drag other people into something that was solely his business and Hannibal’s.

He knew that no matter how hard he scrubbed and no matter how hard he tried to cover the scent, it would remain on him for days - perhaps even weeks. He will smell like an Omega who had recently gone into heat and he would definitely smell of the Alpha with whom he had spent it with. Will could even catch a whiff on it on himself and the potency of it left no doubt that he had been properly mounted and taken again and again.

He already anticipated the leers and the filthy smirks he would receive from strangers and even from his own coworkers. The thought was not at all pleasant and he wished that he could skip that part of reinstating himself into normal society but knew that it was only inevitable.

On the other hand, it would not be only him who suffered the consequences. Hannibal will smell of him just the same and anyone would be able to easily tell that he had thoroughly bedded an Omega for days. Will had made sure of that of course, although he hadn’t exactly known that he had been doing it at the time. He couldn’t really find it within him to feel any remorse.

He hadn’t realized how possessive he could be until he had slept with Hannibal but he soon found himself readily accepting the part of him that had been unknown to him before. Perhaps it had only taken being confronted with Hannibal for it to finally kick in. He actually found that he didn’t mind it all because no matter how possessive he had become – and how shameful it was that he wasn’t at all _ashamed_ by it - he knew that Hannibal was overly more so. The Alpha didn’t even bother to hide it and it only made Will preen at all the positive attention. It made him content and it made him feel as if that underdeveloped part in him was now finally getting the devotion it deserved.

Of course, his empathy didn’t work as well on Hannibal and Will still couldn’t get a good read on him despite how _close_ they had gotten so thus he wasn’t completely sure of what his motivations really were but he suspected that it was subject to change at any moment. Whether he was ready to see what Hannibal saw was a different matter completely.

But he wanted it more than anything.

Will didn’t even really understand why he was contemplating on anything more than what had occurred but Hannibal’s words had left a deep impression on him. It hadn’t helped that he had already been envisioning it beforehand either.

Hannibal had told him to consider other possibilities and he had been doing nothing else but that the whole day.

He had tried his best to keep himself busy; he had taken the dogs out for a long walk through the woods after giving each of them a proper bath, he had restarted his work on the motors and attempted to work on his unfinished lures, he had tidied up a few rooms with the knowledge that Hannibal _might_ come back at some point again, and he had checked his e-mails although he dreaded having to comb through the messages that had increased in amount while he had been away.

But try as hard as he possibly could, he still couldn’t stop thinking about Hannibal. It was ludicrous and as hard as he had fought it in the beginning, he had to wonder where all that fight had gone off to. It had nearly vanished at this point and he found himself missing it.

Will was slightly disappointed; he wasn’t usually the type to lose himself this way; he had once even considered it a strength of his.

Nevertheless, it was concluded that he had not given up on the battle but he had nonetheless changed his methods and he had formed better tactics. He had not been winning and he would have lost indefinitely had he not adapted to the fluidity of the circumstances.

He constantly questioned himself though…had he truly been the one to win? Or was it all just an illusion he had conjured up to satisfy the lies?

Will allowed the water to wash over him, cleansing him of the filth that he couldn’t see. It was refreshing to finally rid himself of the chaos that had stuck to him stubbornly. He could already imagine it all lingering by his feet before it went down the drain, contaminating everything else.

His wet curls stuck to his forehead and his lashes clumped together as he squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his forehead against the cold tile of the shower. He could hear the distinct splattering of water bouncing off of the floor and he allowed himself to focus on the sound, blocking everything else out.

The steam of the water stuck to him and he sweated wet rivulets that joined the droplets of water as they trailed down to catch against the creases of his skin.

He grit his teeth, clenched a fist and tapped it lightly against the tile as he tried to ignore the pulsing in his nether regions. It was difficult to do because thinking of Hannibal only brought back memories of the days they had spent together but he _really_ didn’t want to resort to having to linger on those thoughts.

It would be so easy, almost effortless, to have his  hand trail down and grab ahold of himself. Perhaps he could even press his fingers into himself although he would gain no satisfaction from it; his fingers were no comparison – they were too slender and certainly not long enough - as they wouldn’t even be able to reach the spot that only the curve of an Alpha’s cock would.

Will shook his head wildly and resisted against the tempting thought.

He was not a mindless Omega and he had been able to control himself for years well enough without any physical exertion on his behalf and there was no reason to change that anytime soon.

And yet, Hannibal had somehow managed to change all of that and Will resented him for causing such a change within him so soon. He had burrowed himself so deep beneath into his skin, had made a home for himself out of the density of his bones. It seemed that Hannibal was also determined to stay there regardless, perhaps sliding down over time and making a permanent home out of the rest of him. He was slowly and effortlessly unlocking the doors that Will had mounted furniture in front of. It was only a matter of time before Hannibal was able to clear the path into the dark crevices of his mind.

The thought didn’t scare him as much as it used to and it all seemed so long ago that he had been absolutely adamant.

Will hurriedly turned the water off and sighed, quickly drying himself off – being careful to not linger on certain parts of his body despite the constant itch for relief - and wrapped the towel around his waist as he went in search of something more comfortable to wear.

It felt strange to wear his own clothes after having had to worn Hannibal’s for a while but he really much preferred his flannel over the restricting and expensive garments Hannibal let him borrow.

He hadn’t felt truly comfortable decked out in such elegance and even the most casual of Hannibal’s clothing still seemed to be too much for Will’s tastes.

Being home for the first time in what seemed like a _very long_ time, Will found himself oddly uncomfortable in a place that had always been his haven before. The small space felt empty and cold, almost as if there was something missing and Will had a good idea of what that something could be. He could feel every particle of dust in the air, every creak of the floorboards and the muffled screeching of the pipes. He felt the heaviness of the weight that pressed him down with so much force that his breath hitched unpleasantly. He could feel it all, the menial, the trivial, the mundane and yet what he could feel the most was the hollowness in his stomach, the pulsating emptiness in his heart. The warmth he felt before had disappeared when Hannibal had left. The man had taken with him every ounce of heat when he walked away, leaving Will alone in the now freezing cold and he was unable to warm himself up no matter how many layers he threw on.

But he was determined to not let Hannibal get to him although he knew that it was probably already too late for that. With Hannibal, everything was a constant struggle, it was push and shove until it became desperate pulling and tugging and lately all Will had been doing was pulling despite his endless objections otherwise.

He was considering Hannibal’s words more and more, and the more he thought about it, the more he asked himself whether it was such a terrible idea to just…give in. Surely, there were worse situations he could’ve found himself in but the Alpha had been nothing but helpful and courteous _even_ with the given circumstances. Would it truly be so bad to let himself go and just enjoy the possibility of _being_ with Hannibal? He had been lonely for so long, possibly forever, and no matter how many dogs he collected, they only offered small comfort which was not nearly enough to satisfy an Omega.

The idea of being surrounded by the familiar warmth that Hannibal provided and his arms which carefully enveloped him – almost as if he were reassuring a skittish rabbit; fragile and delicate and _beautiful_ \- was far too tempting.

Will could already hear his father’s protesting voice, could hear the gruff tone, accented and comforting as he held onto him tightly, refusing to let go. _“Will Graham, Alphas want nothing more than to destroy you; you’d do best to remember that.”_

He had carried that fear with him always, had truly believed that his father was right because he didn’t have anyone else to believe in. So, he had grasped onto his words, lived by them for years and nothing ever threatened to change that firm belief that his father had instilled within him; the belief that he had engraved into his brain until it was etched into the back of his retinas and he couldn’t see anything else.

And his dad _was_ right. Throughout his life, Will had been confronted by Alphas that only leered at him as if he were a piece of property, someone who didn’t exist beyond his submissive gender and the misconceived beliefs that society had heaped atop of him.

His experiences differed in the physical attributions of the Alphas but never in the actual personalities that they had.

Will knew that he was more than that. He was more than the endless sexism that followed him and other Omegas around. He was more than archaic rituals and traditions that society insisted bestowing upon him as if they were a _gift_ that he should be ecstatic to accept.

His father _had_ been right and Will never had a reason to doubt it, he had never found cause to chip away willingly at the foundation that his father had laid out since the beginning of time.

Until Hannibal, that is.

The Alpha treated him with respect; he treated him as an equal, as someone who stood on par with him. He didn’t push him further than what he thought Will could handle and never harder than what Will truly felt comfortable with.

He was nothing at all like the Alphas his father had constantly warned him about.

He was a thoroughbred Alpha through and through and that alone should have been enough for Will to stay far away and he would have, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Hannibal was relentless in his persistence to prove his point.

It was almost…admirable. And he had to admit that it was also extremely impressive.

It was certainly doing wonders for his ego, which had gone battered and bruised after so many failed attempts years ago.

It was a possibility…a definite possibility and he was starting to reluctantly warm up to the idea despite the risk that it posed.

Vulnerability was never something he accepted without difficulty but…perhaps it wouldn’t necessarily be giving in. He could still hold onto a semblance of power and a modicum of dignity. Giving in didn’t mean that he was giving up. It just meant that he was strong enough to allow in the likelihood if not becoming an complete disaster.

There was no weakness in vulnerability; just because one could grow to need someone to a certain extent, it did not mean that it also made them defenseless.

Will was determined to prove anyone who believed this concept to be true, wrong.

x-x-x-x

He was just putting Hannibal’s clothes into the washer when he heard barking coming from outside.

Will ignored it – knowing that whatever or whoever it was could wait for a few seconds more - as he shoved the rest of the clothes in and spun the dial. He smiled to himself, satisfied, and walked towards the screen door, grabbing a light jacket on his way out to help against the chilliness of the evening breeze. The door slammed shut behind him and then Will stopped in his tracks as he spotted an unfamiliar car and a figure in the distance.

Even from far away, Will could recognize the smug tilt of Matthew’s familiar grin although it turned slightly strained when hazel eyes finally caught sight of him.

“Matthew?” Will’s eyes guiltily turned away from the other Alpha, “How did you even find me?”

“You can achieve anything with enough determination,” Matthew shrugged as he walked up to Will, pulling out a phone from his pocket,” Well, that, and also, you left your phone at my house.”

Will hadn’t even noticed and if he was being completely honest, he had to admit that with everything else that had happened he had completely forgotten all about Matthew.

So much for repairing their already broken friendship.

The Omega cursed, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly before reaching out to take his phone back. “I’m sorry, Matthew. I owe you an explanation.”

“There’s no need. Unfortunately, it’s already obvious.” Matthew turned away from him to pet Buster who had been nudging him with his nose for attention.

Will flushed in mortification; fully aware now that Matthew had had probably already noticed Hannibal’s scent on him.

“Still, the way I left…you must’ve been worried to have found me gone, you didn’t deserve that.”

“Will,” Matthew paused in his petting and looked up at Will with stern eyes,” You still think you owe me anything more than what you can provide but you’re wrong. I may not agree with what choices you make but you are more than fully capable of making them on your own.”

“But –“

“You owe me _nothing_ ,” Matthew reiterated. “It’s not my intention, nor will it ever be, to dictate how you live your life. I can only offer my words of advice and anything else you may ask of me. At the very least, I’d like you to remember that, despite how many times I’ve had to say it.”

Will nodded, eyes downcast,” We didn’t…there was no bond. And…he didn’t force me.” Will wanted Matthew to at least understand that much.

“I know.” Matthew smiled,” You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

But Will felt that he did. He hadn’t even taken the other Alpha into consideration, hadn’t give him a second though. He had been too caught up with Hannibal that he had left him behind without any clarification and Will knew that it didn’t really serve well as his excuse either. Any apologies he made now would fall on deaf ears and they would become overused and redundant, decreasing the sincerity behind them.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

“I was about to make dinner. You can join me, if you’d like, however I think it’s fair to warn you that I’m still a terrible cook,” Will offered with a small smile.

Matthew snorted,” Of course, I still have fond memories of your cooking. That sounds great but,” the Alpha looked towards the house in longing but reluctantly stepped away from Will,” I actually have other things I still need to take care of.”

Will rubbed the back of his neck, slightly discomfited by the rejection. “Right, no, that’s fine. Perhaps some other time, then.”

“Of course. Wouldn’t want to miss your cooking, haven’t had anything quite like it in a while.” Matthew smirked,” Ah, indigestion, always a great motivator.”

 “There’s always room for second helpings,” Will rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop his lips from twitching up in amusement.

Matthew looked slightly startled by that and he began to slowly back away until his back was pressed up against his car. “Goodbye, Will.”

Will wanted to be offended that the threat of his cooking had managed to scare Matthew away but he really couldn’t help his laughter as he took in the scene.  His cooking truly wasn’t _that_ horrifying but the Alpha had played along to dissipate the tension that surrounded them before. Will was relieved that Matthew seemed to understand better than anyone else and hadn’t insisted upon scolding him like a child. He had had enough of people advising him about what _they_ thought was best for him.

He appreciated that the Alpha knew for certain that he was capable enough to take care of himself and didn’t pass judgment on the decisions he had made. He had brought in the sense of normality that Will had been craving for all day.

“Goodbye, Matthew.” Will nodded at him and whistled for the rest of his pack. They followed after him obediently - their canine faces bright and cheery from the exercise - and Will turned around after getting them safely inside, making sure that he counted all seven of his dogs.

Matthew was still leaning against his car, watching him leave with a smile and when he saw that he had Will’s attention once again, his smile widened into a grin.

Will bit his lip and nodded jerkily at him, hand raised up into a wave as he shut the door behind him. He paused, hand resting on the doorknob and brows furrowed. There was an odd niggling sensation in the back of his head and he couldn’t quite get a solid grip on it. It was feeble but it was still there and Will itched with the knowledge that he had just missed it, whatever it was.

Winston nudged at his calf and Will absentmindedly petted him, fingers sinking into the soft fur. Whatever it had been, it was gone now and it was better to move on than to dwell on something he hadn’t really been sure about anyway.

He looked down helplessly at Winston, the dog calmly meeting his eyes.

“Well…time for dinner.”

x-x-x-x

Matthew watched Will leave, his smile wide and reassuring. He watched the Omega until the door finally closed behind him and it was at that point that the smile fell off of his face and his gaze sharpened. He relaxed further back against his car with ease, the tension he had shown before nonexistent now. His eyes narrowed in thought, his finger lightly stroking the scar on his chin.

“Oh, Will.”

_How utterly charming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys believe the writing spree I've been on? Jfc, at the risk of coming off as cocky, even _I'm_ impressed with myself.
> 
> Also, I feel like I have to apologize because the word length for this story just keeps growing and growing. I know some people probably didn't sign up for this, _I'm so sorry_
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/)


	26. But it's time for me to face it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I haven't thanked you guys in a while yet. I'm truly happy about all the kudos/bookmarks/comments that you guys give me, it really makes writing this story completely worth it. 
> 
> I want to thank [Writteraddict](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteraddict/pseuds/Writteraddict) for looking this chapter over for me!
> 
> AND, guys, there's now fanart for this story! [throwingunicorns](http://throwingunicorns.tumblr.com/) made [this](http://oi62.tinypic.com/dnh6wm.jpg) lovely piece for me because she's so amazing! Thanks, hun!<3

x-x-x-x

Will was startled out of his reverie when a hand came down harshly against his shoulder. He winced, the force of the heavy hand causing him to slightly stumble; he almost dropped the sandwich he had been attempting to eat and Will almost wished that he had.

“Dammit Brian,” Beverly chided, pushing the man away, “at least warn him next time before you try to kill him.” She turned to Will with a roll of her eyes. “Ignore him, he’s an idiot.”

“Hey.” Brian protested weakly, shooting Will an apologetic glance. “Sorry, I went in for a congratulatory manly hug; I might’ve gotten carried away.”

Will narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously and then turned to Beverly, whom was attempting to appear nonchalant and looked far too innocent. Her eyes widened and she smiled sheepishly. “What?”

He said nothing and raised an expectant eyebrow. He noticed that Brian was slowly backing away and then he heard a mumbled hasty excuse as the man left, practically running out of the room.

The Beta gave a defeated sigh as she glared at Zeller’s quickly retreating back,” Brian and Jimmy _may_ have found out about…you know who.”

Will groaned, pushing his half-eaten sandwich away. _“Why?”_

He had known that this would happen, he just hadn’t expected for it to happen so early in the morning. Jack had called him into the station and Will had dragged his feet, parting to the break room as soon as he had arrived, in search of ingesting something that wouldn’t make him gag. A sandwich was all he had found and even then, Will’s churning stomach had prevented him from taking another bite.

He was dreading what Jack would say when he found out. He absolutely hated confrontations; half of it had to do with being an Omega and the other had more to do with his insecurity of having to stand up for himself; it was always tedious to do.

Regardless of what Jack would say, it really wasn’t any of his business though. There was no changing what was done and the only thing that Jack would achieve now was absolutely nothing but giving Will a headache.

“Well, I may have let it slip.” Beverly shrugged at him,” But either way, they would’ve found out anyway! Trust me, even _I_ can smell you.” She fidgeted with her jacket and looked away.

Will crossed his arms and waited. He knew that Beverly was hiding something; she was never so contained.

“And we _may_ have made placed bets.” She rolled her eyes again and threw her hands up in defeat, “Don’t worry; I won.” Her lips tugged up into a smug smirk and Will held back the urge to walk away.

“Bets?” he asked. “But- you know what, never mind. I don’t want to know.” He hadn’t signed up for this either and wasn’t sure what to exactly make of it. The idea of going back home for another few days was looking better and better and Will held onto it longingly.

“Good call,” Beverly commented, bumping her shoulder against his. “Ignoring that, I was actually looking for you; we didn’t get much of a chance to talk last time.”

“Please don’t tell me that you actually meant it when you asked for details.” Will stared at incredulously and tensed, ready to bolt if that truly was her reason.

She snorted, “No, but I still think that it’s selfish of you to not share along with the class.”

“It’s selfish of _me_ to not share my sex life with you?”

“See, now you get it.” She winked at him cheekily but then her face smoothed out as she quickly grew serious. “Alana didn’t say anything to me about what you talked about – and let it be known that I pestered her until she practically threw me out of the car – but I kind of figured it out on my own anyway.”

“Figured what out?” Will eyed her warily as he leaned back against the edge of a table. He hastily moved away, face heated, as he recalled the memory of Hannibal in his kitchen, pressing him into the counter.

Beverly didn’t seem to notice his reaction and continued on without pause. “You probably told Hannibal that the sex meant nothing, didn’t you?”

Will choked on his saliva, eyes watering as he struggled to understand what Beverly was saying. “I- what, no –“

“Will, I know how you are. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out how much you dislike Alphas.”

“But it _did_ mean nothing,” Will argued weakly. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation with anyone; he couldn’t even have it with himself just yet, not without some reluctance on his behalf anyway.

“Yeah, because the way that Hannibal looks at you as if you hang the moon means _nothing_. The way that he can’t keep his hands or eyes off of you means _nothing_. Hell, the way that his eyes soften when he constantly brought you up in our conversation while you were with Alana, meant _nothing_.”

“Beverly –“

“No, Will. Now it’s time for you to listen and I refuse to let you stay in denial anymore. I let it go on for as long as I did because I thought that it was the right thing to do but you’re my friend and I can’t let you ruin what may just be the opportunity of a lifetime.”

“Because I’d be stupid to turn down an Alpha of his caliber?” Will scowled. His feet itched and he wanted to leave and pretend that this conversation never happened. He had been worried about Jack but instead he should’ve worried more about Beverly; he hadn’t expected for her to take such a direct approach.

“No, because he makes you _happy_ ,” she clarified, unperturbed by his negativity. Will looked at her in disbelief and Beverly scoffed, “I’m not exactly sure what the situation with you two is, but you’d have to be blind to not see how utterly besotted you both are. You _allow_ him touch you, Will, you _never_ let anyone touch you like that.”

The urge to hide was becoming stronger and Will wanted to cover his ears with his hands so that he wouldn’t have to listen to the Beta anymore but he knew that it was childish and it would solve nothing. The words had been said and there was no taking them back. They lingered in the air and slipped past his defenses and Will valiantly tried fighting against it.

He hadn’t realized that his actions as of late had become that obvious and he hadn’t even been aware of the extent of Hannibal’s affections for him either. The thought warmed him up pleasantly even though he was slightly mortified that he had been behaving transparently enough for Beverly to notice.

Will looked around the break room, paranoid eyes making sure that no one else was nearby and listening in. After confirming that they were indeed alone, he leaned in closer to Beverly and reluctantly admitted, “He practically told me that he wishes to court me.” And then, even more unwillingly, “I’ve been…considering it.”

Beverly’s mouth fell open and her eyes widened. “No, seriously, details. Right now.”

Will now knew how it felt like to be a gossiping woman and his cheeks felt so hot that Will knew he was bright red. He tried covering his face but Beverly pushed his hands away.

“Fine,” he conceded. “He wants me to give him a chance and he said that he wouldn’t settle for anything less.”

Beverly slapped a hand over her mouth although it was not enough to hide the wide grin on her face. She punched him hard on the arm and Will winced, rubbing at the sore area where he knew a bruise would soon appear.

“And what did you say?” She demanded impatiently, holding onto his arm again and shaking him slightly. Will was amused by her excitement but really wished she could tone it down before either of them got hurt.

“He didn’t really give me a chance to say anything.” Not that he had been able to find the words anyway; Hannibal had left before he could regain his ability to speak.

Beverly whistled and winked at him coyly. “It’s because he knew that you’d object for no good reason.”

It was difficult to argue against that when it was probably true. Will just shrugged, trying to look unimpressed.

“Oh, don’t try to act as if you’re not interested. You’ve lost that right when we found you nearly naked and completely debauched at Hannibal’s house.”

“Bev,” Will hissed, “keep it down.”

“Right, because no one else has a fully functioning nose either.”

Will scoffed in disgust and gave up trying to keep up with her. He grabbed his sandwich and binned it, feeling a small twinge of regret for having wasted food so carelessly.

“I’m not even sure whether we’ll see each other again. For all you know, he could’ve said it in the heat of the moment.” Although Will knew that the possibility of that being true was very low.

“Not so sure about that,” Beverly mused, watching him closely. “He looked as if he wanted to take you against the wall, even with Alana and me there. “ She added hastily with a smirk,” Not that I would’ve minded the free show, of course.”

“Jesus, Beverly.” It felt as if he was arguing with a child, there was simply no reasoning with her and all he was getting out of this conversation was a sense of embarrassment so deep that he could feel it down to his nails. He was just lucky that no one else had gone looking for them yet; he wasn’t sure what he would do if he was confronted with more than one person right now.

“Just admit that you like him and I’ll leave you alone,” she promised with a devilish grin.

Will rolled his eyes but found there was no point in denying her anything, not when it seemed that she had already figured it out on her own. “Fine. He…intrigues me.”

“And that’s probably the most I’ll get out of you anyway.” Beverly stated, following behind him as he started to pace. “Just…give him a chance, Will. The worst that could happen is that it doesn’t work out and if that’s the case, there’s no problem with going your separate ways.”

She was oversimplifying the matter. It was very general on a broader topic but the least easy thing was _always_ going separate ways. If things actually worked out and Will found himself happy with Hannibal then what will he do if – and maybe when- Hannibal eventually tires of him?

Considering it made him feel weak and insecure and he hated feeling so vulnerable; it was why he avoided relationships in the first place.

“You have that look on your face.” The Beta sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing.

“What look?” Could he not hide his emotions as well as he thought?

“The look that says that you’re putting yourself down again.” She ruffled his hair fondly. “Listen, you may not think so, but you’re very attractive and not only that, but you’re also very smart.” She playfully flicked his forehead and Will flinched, trying to step away. “Don’t let something so trivial like that hold you back from giving it a shot; it’s not worth it. I know you’re more stubborn than that.”

Will chewed on his lip thoughtfully, carefully considering Beverly’s words. This wasn’t something that he could decide upon a whim but he had been thinking about it so often that he found he had no space in his head for anything else lately.

He was so afraid of letting himself fall, he had been so afraid of the consequences and the risks but he had been forgetting about the most important part of it all.

He _was_ more stubborn than that.

He feared that Hannibal would tire of him eventually if he gave in but a relationship couldn’t progress through the work of only one person. He would have to put in his own share of effort as well, and if that was what he feared, then he just had to be more determined to enrapture Hannibal so thoroughly that it wasn’t even a possibility anymore. He had to wind himself so tightly around Hannibal that he thought of no one else because if he was going to do this, Will had to make sure that he was going to be the only one and he had to ensure that there would be no room for anyone else left over.

If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am. You’re Will Graham, aren’t you? You’ll have him wrapped around your finger in no time. Or, you know, just around _you_ , if that’s what you prefer.” She coughed.

And then he felt the vibration of his phone through the pocket of his pants. He took it out reluctantly, already having a suspicion of who it was. It was confirmed when he looked at the screen and Hannibal’s name appeared.

He cursed, pushing his phone away. He had just barely come to his own conclusion but it didn’t exactly mean that he was ready to alert Hannibal just yet. He could already imagine the smug smirk on his face if he ever found out.

“Is that him?” Beverly poked at him, neatly swiping the phone away when he tried holding it away from her.

“Don’t answer it,” he warned. 

But it was already too late; she was already pressing the phone up to her ear with a grin. “Hello Doctor Lecter.”

Will tried taking his phone back but Beverly was a lot more nimble than she had let on and she flitted around the room gracefully, successfully evading his attempts. He finally managed to corner her and he glared at her until she relented with a pout.

“I’m sorry about that,” Will groused, lightly shoving Beverly away when she tried to listen in.

 _“Will?”_ Hannibal’s voice was a mixture of concern and amusement and Will flushed.

“Did you…need something?” Will ignored Beverly’s whisper of ‘what _doesn’t_ he need from you’.

He heard the rustling of papers on the other line and then a throat being cleared. _“I have been given tickets to the opera for Friday night and I would be most honored if you allowed me the pleasure of your company.”_

Will swallowed, gripping the phone tightly in his hand until he realized that if he held it any tighter, it would probably break. “The opera?” His mind raced; he had never gone to a show, he wouldn’t even know how to act, he probably didn’t even have the appropriate clothing for such an outing.

_“Yes and then after…perhaps dinner?”_

Will leaned against the wall to keep himself upright before he fell over. Hannibal truly had meant it when he had implied that he was going to give it his all.

Will suspected that if he allowed Hannibal to take him out on Friday, he definitely would not be going back home that night. There was a sultry undertone to Hannibal’s voice and just the thought of spending the night again with Hannibal was enough to make him almost whimper with want.

However a small part of him was still resisting and it was that part that Will paid attention to the most.

“I’m not –“

His phone was quickly swiped away again and Will barely had any time to react before Beverly was answering for him. “The opera? He’ll be there, goodbye Doctor Lecter!”

He stared at her in disbelief as she hung up and she raised her brow at him, completely unapologetic. “What? You wanted to say yes, I could see it on your face.” She pushed him ahead of her and Will let her, still unable to form a response.

“Come on, you can thank me later, Casanova.”

Will didn’t want to admit it – although he knew that it was no longer something he could deny for long - but he could already feel his body buzzing with excitement and the prevalent thought of seeing Hannibal again seemed absolutely surreal.

He could already imagine the familiar musky scent of exotic spices and something that belonged solely to Hannibal. He could already imagine the weight of his arms around him and the feel of his lips against his skin and the heaviness of his body pressing him down until could barely breathe and ached in the most delicious of ways.

He felt as if he were a giddy pubescent child being asked out on their first date. It was ridiculous and humiliating and demeaning and…and…

He could hardly wait.


	27. Come closer, I got this thing for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! If you follow me on tumblr, you would already know by now that I was having a really hard time writing this chapter. I’ve just felt oddly discouraged but hopefully it won’t happen again. This extra-long chapter should at least make up for the wait. :)
> 
> Unbeta'd. Feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Also, if you haven't noticed, this has now become a series. There's a prequel to how Matthew and Will first met and over time I will also be adding little Hannigram stories that go along with WMBK.

Will awoke to the wet lapping of his hand and he jerked, surprised as he looked down into Winston’s face with the rest of the pack watching attentively at his back. He groaned and fumbled for his clock, hand slapping down hard against the bedside table until it finally hit the hard plastic.

His muddled mind tiredly reminded him that Wednesday had quickly turned to Thursday and that he had barely gotten enough sleep as it was.

He flopped back against his bed once he realized that it was only five in the morning and he didn’t have to be in at the station for another three hours. He slung his arm over his face, reluctant to leave the warm comfort of his bed, trying to hold onto the now quickly vanishing remnants of sleep. The bed dipped, nails scratching the floor as the rest of the pack scrambled to get up on the bed as well. He was soon surrounded by furry bodies nudging his side and wet noses tickling his feet.

When he finally moved his arm away, peeking down from underneath the crook of his elbow, he saw excited eyes shining in the dark of the room, looking at him expectantly and patiently.

Will chuckled and sat up, giving each dog a loving rub on the head. As soon as his feet hit the floor, tails started wagging more persistently and everybody else jumped off of the bed, eagerly following behind him and rushing off into the night after he opened the door. The breeze was cool against his bare skin and goose pimples rose on his skin at the sudden change in temperature.

It was still dark out and would be so for another few hours but there was something calming about the silence it provided. It was why he had chosen to buy the house in the first place. It was isolated from everyone else and it offered him solitude whenever he preferred it. He was able to lose himself in the stillness of nature and the pureness of it cleansed him, washed him free of his nightmares and sins.

Staring out into the dark as he watched his pack, he had to wonder whether any of that would ever change or whether he ever wanted it to.

Change was usually unexpected, after all. Sometimes it left you no choice and sometimes it was the only choice you had left.

x-x-x-x

He was barely scraping the rest of his cereal to shovel into his mouth when there was a sudden knock at the door.

The dogs whined, tails wagging at the prospect of an unexpected visitor. Will glanced at his watch, noting that it was still far too early for any visits. When he opened the door, there was a spotted teen standing outside, staring at the floorboards and nervously shuffling his feet. At the sound of the creaking door, his head shot up and he stuttered out a greeting. “H-hello, good morning, Mr. Graham?” His accent was thick, slightly Slavic in nature. Will nodded, eyes narrowed suspiciously as the boy revealed a wrapped package that he hadn’t noticed before. It was large and it dragged across the floor as the boy finished dragging it to rest in the space in between them.

The box was pushed towards him tentatively. “What is this?” he asked, peering at it. He knew for certain that he hadn’t bought anything recently, especially not something so large in size.

“Dr. Lecter has asked us to deliver this to you.” The boy made a sad attempt to smile at him but failed, looking too uncomfortable standing on his porch. “He insisted that it be delivered today and Dr. Lecter is one of our prized customers; we were more than happy to deliver.” He bowed clumsily and ran off before Will could say anything else or at the very least, offer him a tip for his troubles.

With some difficulty, Will dragged the box into the house, his pack immediately descending upon it. They sniffed at it curiously as Will walked around, studying it. It was a large black box but not exaggeratedly so and it was tied off elegantly with a red velvet bow. Shaking it didn’t give him any hint as to what could be lurking inside and he looked down helplessly at the dogs. “So, do you think it’s safe?”

They looked back him blankly, tails wagging timidly. “I’ll take that as a maybe.” Will sighed.

He truly was curious and unfortunately he couldn’t fight it off any longer, nimble fingers tracing the soft texture of the bow as he untied it easily. When he removed the lid, he found white tissue paper within and he impatiently shoved it aside, fingers digging further into the box. Suddenly, his fingertips fell upon more fabric and he carefully tugged it out, laying the items down on a nearby couch.

With wide eyes, he fingered what he had uncovered. A black tuxedo glared back at him mockingly and Will knew that if he looked further into the box, he’d find more items that belonged with it. It looked more expensive than everything he owned combined and he gulped, hands slightly shaking, afraid to sully the meticulous attire.

He wasn’t sure whether to feel flattered or offended and he turned away, not wanting to look at it any longer. He was more than uncomfortable with anyone giving him costly gifts; he had never indulged on material things, preferring to live modestly regardless of his income. The boy had said that the gift came from Hannibal and the more he thought about it, the more he became irrationally angry and agitated.

It felt as if the Alpha was trying to buy him and it disconcerted him. He was aware that perhaps it had not been his true intention but Will couldn’t help but to feel a certain way; it had been instilled within him since he was young and it was yet another thing he had never grown out of. He felt ashamed that Hannibal had managed to see through him and had assumed that he would not have anything to wear for their outing.

Before he could change his mind, Will walked to his room, determination in his steps and he grabbed his phone, thumbing already through his contacts as he looked for Hannibal’s number.

It wasn’t until Hannibal’s answered, voice soothing and concerned, that he realized what he had just done.

_“William?”_

Will cursed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry; I didn’t really mean to call you.”

 _“Is there a problem?”_ There was murmuring in the background and with some guilt, Will became conscious of the fact that Hannibal was probably busy and he had interrupted him.

“I…got your gift.”

 _“I see. Did you like it?”_ Will could hear the subtle pleased tone in Hannibal’s voice and he cleared his throat to stop himself from responding in kind.

“It’s too much,” he admitted. “I appreciate it, but I really can’t accept it.” The other line suddenly went quiet. “I mean, I just wouldn’t feel comfortable doing so.”

_“I apologize. I did not realize that my gift would make you uncomfortable.”_

There was a pang of shame and Will hung his head, the anger he felt earlier now completely gone. “It really is a thoughtful gesture; you didn’t have to go out of your way for it.” Will would’ve probably come up with something else to wear on his own, although it wouldn’t have been as extravagantly sophisticated as what Hannibal had got him.

However, he knew that rejecting Hannibal’s gesture would be seen as rude.

On the other hand, he knew that this was a part of Hannibal’s attempt at courting him. He was showing him that by his side, he would want for nothing. He knew that if he accepted this, it would only be giving consent to Hannibal gifting him other things, perhaps each one more impressive than the last. Hannibal’s persistence would extend to trinkets and anything else he believed he could get away with. Soon, if he let it be, everything on his person would be due to Hannibal’s interference. Not only was it a gesture of him having the ability to provide, but it was also a possessive one. Will knew that this was probably the main reason for why he hesitated to accept it in the first place.

It wasn’t something that he was accustomed to. He wasn’t sure whether he even _wanted_ to become accustomed to it.

_“William, if it truly makes you feel uncomfortable, then the fault is my own for taking that freedom.”_

Will kicked at a random stray shoe. Now he was feeling guilty for _not_ happily accepting Hannibal’s well-meant gift even though he knew that technically, he had all the right to react to it as he wanted to.

If he looked at it from a different perspective, there really was nothing wrong with graciously accepting it; after all, Hannibal had warned him and Will had accepted that the Alpha wished to court him. Something like this should not have come as a surprise; Hannibal was only following the rules that he had unknowingly set and nothing beyond that.

Besides, he had been in dire need of something appropriate to wear for Friday. He had been worrying endlessly about showing up with Hannibal and not meeting his standards or more importantly, his own. It was a prestigious location and anything below that would have reflected back upon Hannibal, even if wasn’t Will’s intention. He wanted to show everyone that he could stand alongside Hannibal without anyone being able to question it.

Knowing that there really was no other choice to this, not unless he wanted to be the person that went back on his word - and to avoid further embarrassment - he sighed resignedly. “Actually, no, it’s fine. Thank you, I’ll wear it.”

_“I do not want you to force yourself –“_

“No, it’s really no problem. I wasn’t entirely sure of what I would wear, anyway.” Hopefully this would be enough to stave off anything else. He smiled at Hannibal’s approving hum; he felt a small burst of fondness in his chest at the sound.

Even after Will had eventually mumbled his goodbyes, the heartfelt smile still wouldn’t leave his face.

It wasn’t so much of a sacrifice, really. It felt almost like indulging a child’s wishes and Will chuckled, wondering what the look on Hannibal’s face would be if he told him.

x-x-x-x

The rest of the day passed him by like a blur. He went through his daily motions monotonously and in a daze and he was surprised by how quickly the day had gone by without him noticing.

He was usually caught up in inconsequential matters, even if he didn’t want to be and besides the brief remembrance of being at the station – Jack’s regular routine of working him harder than he liked and presented evidence being of no use, _again_ \- he realized that he had lost a whole day, more focused on the thought of what tomorrow would bring.

Not even Jack’s frosty demeanor towards him after he had found out what he had been up to during his _break_ was enough to distract him. It seemed that Jack would not get over it so soon and Will didn’t really care for it either.

He was growing more nervous by the hour and he was unsure of whether he’d be able to get any sleep at all. His mind would be otherwise occupied by unneeded worries and conjuring up different scenarios. He was already finding it difficult to pretend that Hannibal’s gift was not hanging in his closet – he had hurriedly but carefully stashed it away as soon as he had been able to – and his skin prickled with awareness; a reminder that the time was near and he was not yet fully prepared.

Even after settling in for bed – trying in vain to see whether the lumpy mattress would provide enough comfort for a fitful rest – he could only stare into the darkness, eyes flicking back and forth between each piece of furniture.

He was aware that his behavior was bordering on ridiculous and a part of him felt embarrassed by his overreactions but he couldn’t deny that this was probably the first time that he would willingly be going out somewhere with an Alpha. Better yet, it would be his first time even allowing an Alpha in so close.

It was frightening…but also, exciting. This was something he had never experienced before and he found himself craving the sudden change, welcoming it with now only a smidgeon of hesitation.

His nervousness was not due to his feelings for Hannibal – he had already clearly established that his feelings for the Alpha ran deeper than shallow attraction – but for how much he hoped that he wouldn’t fall flat on his face in front of everyone else. If he did, he could only hope that he would be able to play it off well, no matter the amount of humiliation.

His pride would never allow him to live it down and with a groan, Will could already imagine the burn of mortification. He was causing himself to suffer by asking “what if” and his masochist mind didn’t allow him a reprieve.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the whining of his pack from their own beds. They could sense the potency of his mood and they were distressed by his anxieties, so in tune with him whenever he brooded.

Will tried toning down his thoughts, taking in deep breaths. His eyes felt heavy and his body felt weary but his mind wouldn’t allow him further relaxation. Thoughts bounced around like a pinball machine, each one more persistent than the last and he was quickly developing a migraine.

Light streamed in through the window, the moon illuminating enough to cash shadows across the floorboards, scattering like fickle marbles.

He stared at the ceiling, studying the white sparseness of it, until his head cleared. Slowly, his eyes began to close and his shifting ceased at the same time that his thoughts did.

x-x-x-x

 _“You have to shave, at least.”_ Will sighed, holding the phone to his ear and attempting to balance putting away the rest of his mess while he still had time. _“Will! I’m serious. You can pull off the scruffy look well enough but you’d look much better without it.”_

“I don’t want to make it seem like I’m trying too hard.” Will mumbled to Beverly, dishes clattering as he shoved them into the cabinets.

 _“You’re not trying hard enough! He sent you clothes, the least you could do is make yourself presentable. Just imagine his surprise.”_ There was a wistful sigh on the other end and Will rolled his eyes.

“I’ll consider it.” He really didn’t want to but at least Beverly couldn’t see the expression on his face. She would probably figure out that he had no intention of actually thinking about it.

 _“No, you won’t. Will, don’t make me go over there, you know I will.”_ She would; she already knew enough that he would take that as a threat and Beverly was absolutely insufferable when it came to being nosy and pushy.

“Fine. I’ll shave,” he grumbled, finally conceding. It had taken him long to grow out what scruff he _did_ have – as a male Omega, he had found that he didn’t have the ability for it to grow as quickly as it usually did for other males. He scrubbed a hand over his face, skin catching against his stubble. He would miss it but he had more time to regrow it; there was no need to yearn for something that would always be there, anyway.

Besides, he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t curious about how much he could impress Hannibal. Beverly was right, although he wouldn’t ever admit it to her or else he’d risk her shoving it in his face for the rest of his life.

Most of all, he deserved to do this for himself. He hadn’t really made such a huge effort in a long time. He honestly couldn’t remember when the last time was; the memory seemed so far away.

 _“I bet you that he’ll proudly show you off to everyone.”_ Will snorted. “He’s not like that.”

 _“Of course he’s not.”_ He knew it was it was impossible, but he could practically hear the leer in her voice and he could imagine her winking at her phone.

And even _if_ Hannibal wanted to show him off, Will grudgingly knew that he wouldn’t actually mind it much at all. Courtship went both ways and if Hannibal wanted to show everyone that Will was the one wished to throw all his efforts on, then he would let him. After all, it was also the opportunity to show everyone else that Will returned Hannibal’s interest.

He wanted there to be no doubt as to who Hannibal wanted to spend his time with. If he was going to do this, he was going to go all out, no exceptions no matter the consequences.

 _“I feel like I’m more excited about this date than you are.”_ Will chuckled. “Maybe it’s you who wants to go to the opera, then.”

 _“No offense but there’s no way in hell I’d sit through that.”_ There was a clicking on the other end of the phone and a muffled voice. _“No, you just go and have fun. But don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do and be safe!”_   He could hear the distant sound of laughter before she quickly ended the call with the promise of calling back later.

 _“Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.”_ Will rolled his eyes; in that case, the possibilities were either very limited or endless.

Will looked down at the phone, a considering look on his face as he slowly walked to his bathroom.

He searched through the medicine cabinet, wondering if he had any shaving cream left over.

x-x-x-x

Will studied himself closely in the mirror, fingers pressed up against the smooth surface as he traced over his reflection. He had almost forgotten what he looked like smooth shaven and the absence of scruff made him appear much younger than he really was. He looked slightly boyish and he grimaced, more discomfited than impressed.

His fingers ran through his hair in attempt to tame his wild curls and he tucked several locks behind his ear. He had _tried_ to put product in it earlier but it seemed to have been useless because his hair seemed unwilling to conform. He only hoped that he could at least make it appear less of a bird’s nest and more artfully and deliberately tousled although he was inept at doing much else.

His fingers trailed down to his bow tie and he fiddled with it self-consciously; it looked crooked and no matter how much he had tried to fix it, it seemed determined to stay that way. His leaned away from the mirror, providing more space as he stepped back, eyes running over the rest of him.

He fingered the shawl collar of his jacket, righting it once more.  Will was glad Hannibal hadn’t included a waistcoat or cummerbund with the ensemble because then he would’ve felt that it was too much. It seemed that the Alpha had at least considerably kept Will in mind when choosing the outfit.

Will wasn’t exactly sure how Hannibal had done it, but the Alpha had guessed his measurements correctly and the tuxedo hugged him in all the right places, accentuating all of his assets graciously. He wasn’t used to wearing clothes that fit him perfectly and he found himself marveling at how certain clothing could change a person’s appearance entirely. He didn’t feel restricted in the garments and in fact, felt far more comfortable than he had originally expected. The material felt heavenly against his skin and Will had to refrain himself from rubbing his face with the cuff of his jacket.

He could barely recognize himself and Will was eager to show Hannibal how well he cleaned up even though he was also terrified of what the night would entail.

By doing this, he would be putting himself in the spotlight and he was just a small town boy born in Louisiana, unaccustomed to lavish settings or sophisticated events. He was much less used to having someone dress him up in fine garments or eager to show him off at all.

It made him uncomfortable but the prospect of new experiences – especially with someone whom he was interested in and who returned that interest in full – also excited him. It strongly resembled a fairy tale all on its own, albeit a more morbid and explicit version of one.

Will was just making another unsuccessful attempt at straightening his bow tie when the doorbell rang. He froze, his heart racing. He could hear the distant barking of the pack, excited by the new arrival of a guest.

Taking a deep breath, he gathered himself, pushing himself into motion. The walk to the door felt as if it had taken forever and when he finally arrived, hand on the doorknob, he found that he couldn’t move beyond that.

His mind had gone blank.

The doorbell rang again and it jarred him out of his stupor. He mentally composed himself as he opened the door.

It took all of his strength to not gape at the image that greeted him.

Hannibal often wore suits – and very nice ones at that – and Will had never seen someone pull off so much plaid so well. It was no secret that the man looked after himself, up to the point where Will had never seen him disheveled before, not until he had had more of an intimate glimpse of it anyway.

But Hannibal in a tuxedo was completely different to Hannibal in a suit. This was more formal, more impressive. There was sensuality in the way that the garments fell on the curvatures of slender and solid muscle. It was almost indecent and Will swallowed thickly, eyes roaming over the other man’s form.

When he lifted his eyes to Hannibal’s, he could see a flicker of amusement but it was quickly overcome by full blown lust, pupils dilated as they perused him freely with possessive approval.

Hannibal didn’t say anything but he didn’t have to. He was an open book and Will could read the pages so easily.

He was almost tempted to just drag Hannibal into his home and convince him to forget all about their prior plans for the opera.

Instead, he simply plastered on a smile and pretended that he wasn’t aware at all of the heat Hannibal’s gaze inspired.

He allowed the Alpha to lead him to his car and open the door for him like a gentleman. Will wanted to scoff and say that he wasn’t scoring any points with him for treating him like a woman but he said nothing; he wished to see just how far Hannibal would go tonight.

And if Hannibal’s hand fell  on his thigh later on during their ride, – much higher than was deemed appropriate - thumb stroking the material of his trousers so insistently as if it wanted to get through it to the skin hidden beneath…well, he didn’t say anything then either.

x-x-x-x

It was different, seeing the Baltimore Opera House in this certain light. The first time he had set foot inside, he clearly remembered that it was not for pleasure and instead of being greeted by a group of welcoming people, he had been greeted by Jack Crawford and led towards the mutilated body of Amanda Hunter and then later, Tiffany Lotz.

Fortunately, he was not here for another corpse. However, at least he knew how to deal with those. He had no clue how to deal with being here; he could only follow Hannibal’s lead. There were not many people loitering around when they first entered – most of the crowds were probably already inside, settling into their seats before the show started.

They wasted no time for pleasantries and Will sensed that it was more for his benefit than Hannibal’s. He was gratified that the Alpha could easily read his uneasiness although he knew that confrontations with people would be inevitable later on. At least this way, he had enough time to compose himself before he had to face sociability.

“I never did ask what we’ll be watching.” Hannibal quietly led them to their seats, the soft murmuring of excited voices serving as background noise. People watched them as they settled in but the Alpha seemed to not be aware of the curious glances he was drawing so Will deemed them unimportant as well.

“It is a rendition of Giacomo Puccini’s _Madame Butterfly_.” Will pondered on this, eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, isn’t that the one with the cheating American soldier?”

Infidelity, heartbreak, and suicide.

_How lovely._

He could briefly recall the mention of it from a long time ago and in his disinterest, he hadn’t paid it attention, although he did at least manage to understand the gist of it.

Hannibal chuckled. “It is a much simpler way of putting it, but yes, it is.” The lights dimmed and the murmuring ceased, voices quieting down. Hannibal’s hand strayed to his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze and Will’s skin prickled, completely aware of the warmth that seeped through. He allowed his hand to join Hannibal’s, his palm resting against the back of Hannibal’s hand, their fingers becoming entangled. It was a comforting weight and it helped to soothe his frayed nerves, almost as if its purpose was to do just that.

He was quickly becoming accustomed to Hannibal’s constant touch and he found that he didn’t mind it much at all, after all.

Will realized that by becoming used to this, he was committing a grave error; dependency on something that was unknown was always a huge folly.

Nonetheless, he supposed that he could afford some indulgence on his behalf. So when he felt Hannibal’s hand moving away, he discreetly brought it up to his mouth and he pressed his lips against the skin beneath his cuff. The material of the jacket felt smooth against his lips and he felt the edge of a cufflink making a small indent on the warm skin. He kept his eyes on the stage, focusing on the red curtains, even as he felt the oncoming embarrassed blush.

He then casually let go of Hannibal’s hand – so quickly, to the point where he began to doubt whether he had actually done it – but was stopped by the tightening grip of Hannibal’s hand. And then, even in the dark with no one paying them any attention, Hannibal lifted _his_ hand to his lips and he could only watch dumbfounded as the Alpha brushed his lips against the skin of his knuckles. Gently, he kissed each raised bone and although Will couldn’t see the look in his eyes, he could still feel the heat of his gaze.

He shivered, breath hitching. He could feel the hot press of wet heat and in panic, he glanced around though he knew that no one could exactly see what Hannibal was doing.

He didn’t want anyone to witness such tenderness from Hannibal; he was selfish and he wanted no one to be aware of the extent of his gentleness.

Will wanted to keep it to himself for as long as humanly possible.

x-x-x-x

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Hannibal murmured to him as they walked out during intermission.

“I am,” Will admitted. He was surprised to find that he _was_ actually enjoying it. Even though he was already aware of the plot, it had no spoiled the show in any way. In fact, it had been enhanced by the live singing provided. It was beautiful and otherworldly and the music flowed and lingered, echoes of anguish and betrayal apparent in the strength of the emotions delivered.

It resonated deeply within him and when he had risked a glance at Hannibal – whom had once again, after his tender display of affection, resumed his favored position of his hand on Will’s knee – had been shocked to see the formation of tears in his eyes. He had caught the glistening in the dark and Will had looked away, feeling as if he had just witnessed something that he didn’t have the right to see.

He provided no reaction other than giving Hannibal’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Afterwards, Hannibal had ushered him out during intermission, and as Will had earlier suspected, he now found himself having to follow along after Hannibal while he mingled. He was given envious glares from the few Omegas that had attended and who he assumed were probably their mothers that had accompanied them.

He suspected that they had not come for the show.

Will felt a whispering of resentment towards them; they embodied everything that he had fought against; they were the very societal definition of an Omega. They looked at him as if he didn’t belong and they were right; in their eyes he was a mere usurper, someone who didn’t have the fitted requirements or any of the refinement that an Omega should have and yet was still the one being paraded around on a respected Alpha’s arm.

As much as it annoyed him, he also thought it to be amusing. He had not had a need for etiquette lessons nor did he ever attend an event such as this, however, it was he who had captured Hannibal’s attention. It was he who had spent days in bed with Hannibal, locked together with him so intimately.

They had their right to be envious, for he had not been the one to seek out this opportunity; it had simply fallen into his lap although the circumstances had been less than desirable.

He hadn’t asked for this and yet he had been the one to receive it and now, he didn’t want to let go. He was as greedy as Omegas usually tended to be but at least he had his reason; his greed had not formed due to delusions or false hope. What he felt had been encouraged by Hannibal and reassurances led him to believe that the development of something _more_ was not as impossible as he had thought it could be.

And as Hannibal placed his hand against the small of his back, Will readily leaned into the touch. It made the strength of the scrutinizing all the more intense but he truly didn’t care for it anyway.

“Dr. Lecter.” A handsome woman approached them, head raised high and a pleasant smile lingering upon red coated lips. Her bearing was similar to that of Hannibal’s and her presence demanded attention; she held herself with grace and poise, a woman who knew who she was and who was proud to show it off. She was thin and the red evening gown that she had chosen for the night emphasized just how thin she really was. As she strode across the floor, her short hair swayed gently with each step.

Will immediately realized that she was an Alpha and he blinked, taken aback and surprised, barely restraining himself from commenting on it so bluntly.

Female Alphas were rare although not rarer than male Omegas. Out of the twenty-five percent of Alphas, six percent was comprised of females. Unfortunately, though they were…equipped for it, they were sterile and barren. A female simply could not give or be given children; they were stuck in between – the testosterone they produced prevented them from being catalogued as women but certain body parts were not completely male either.

Will had seen female Alphas before but never more times than he could count on one hand. The sightings were rare and few in between.

This Alpha spared him a glance and Will fidgeted under her intrigued speculative eyes.

“Mrs. Komeda.” Will watched amused as the man bowed politely to her and he noted that the Hannibal deliberately didn’t take her hand; such a gesture would diminish the respect between two equals. The woman’s smile widened, sharp and predatory.

“And who is this little one?” she purred.

“Will Graham. He works as a criminal profiler for the FBI.” Hannibal delivered this with a subtle hint of pride and Will hid his smile. “He is also my date.” This time, Will couldn’t mistake the pride in his tone as anything else.

Mrs. Komeda’s smile turns soft and her eyes studied him more closely, a glint of approval in their depths. “You are stunning,” she said,” beauty _and_ brains, apparently.” She turned away to face Hannibal as well, making sure that she wasn’t favoring either of them. “ _You_ are a lucky man,” she sniffed, eyebrow raised at Hannibal.

“I am,” Hannibal agreed.

Will believed that _he_ was the lucky one in this situation but decided not to voice this aloud. It was just as well anyway for Hannibal and Mrs. Komeda quickly became engaged in heavy conversation. He knew that it was not meant to be taken as an act of exclusion; instead it was to be taken as a deviation from the obligation to join in. Will appreciated the gesture and took it as it was, knowing that Hannibal only wished to lessen his discomfort.

He took this time to let his eyes roam around the packed room once more, taking in the view. He noticed suddenly that there was a portly man nearby, beady eyes boring a hole into him. Standing beside him was a dark-skinned male; tall and handsome, a vast difference between him and his companion. It was an unusual sight but he didn’t question it; he had had the displeasure of far more strange sights.

Will didn’t have to give them more than a once over to tell that the portly man was a Beta and the taller one was an Alpha. The Alpha glanced at him disinterestedly and turned away, finding his interest elsewhere. The other man however, did not.

With the strength of the strange Beta’s glare, Will was surprised that he hadn’t noticed the odd man before. He was confused as to why he had garnered such hostility but when the man’s gaze flickered towards Hannibal, he then understood. The Beta shuffle his feet nervously, sneaking in shy glances at Hannibal whilst also giving Will glares that became more heated as soon as he saw Hannibal’s arm wrap around Will’s waist.

It was apparent that not only did Hannibal attract the gazes of Omegas but he also managed to capture the eyes of Betas as well. It was indeed an impressive feat however futile it was.

Hannibal didn’t seem to notice the earnest gaze of the man and if he did, he certainly didn’t allow it to show. Will knew that eventually the man would come over all on his own and sure enough – after making sad attempts at stealthily trying to inch his way towards them – he stood uncertainly beside Hannibal, trying to catch his attention.

“Dr. Lecter…” The man in question turned towards the Beta, his smile polite and yet cold. Will was slightly surprised by the response; he had not encountered any other facet of Hannibal than the one he had been often shown before and Hannibal had always been understanding and helpful towards him. The Omega almost felt pity for the Beta, knowing that although Hannibal seemed unbothered, there was still a small glimpse of annoyance in the strain of his mouth. He wasn’t entirely sure who this man was and Will didn’t envy him; there was something dark and frightening about Hannibal’s demeanor at the moment.

“Good evening, Frankyln.” The Alpha gave him a stiff nod in greeting. The Beta didn’t pay any mind to Will and Mrs. Komeda – who although had been rudely interrupted in her conversation, didn’t actually seem offended by it.

Mrs. Komeda exchanged an amused smile with Will, stepping back to rake her sharp eyes over the form of the supposed Frankyln. She clearly found him lacking in whatever expectations she had and she said nothing else. She walked to stand by Will’s side, leaning in to whisper jokingly as she passed by to wander off,” Perhaps it is best that you comfort Hannibal. It appears that he is most agitated.” And then she was gone, quickly finding entertainment with a different group of people.

Will considered her words but he didn’t have to look at Hannibal’s face to know that she was right. He could feel it in the hand that rested against his back, could feel it in the way that his shoulders had tensed and the minute twitching of his finger which tapped against the material of his jacket.

“I was hoping that I would run into you tonight.” The Beta fidgeted with his cufflinks. “Not that I came here with that intention. It’s not like I knew you would be here.” Will could see that the conversation was quickly going downhill.

Although he loathed doing it – it was something that he had seen done many times before and he had always seen it as womanly way to deal with certain situations – he pressed himself up against Hannibal, one of his hands resting on the Alpha’s chest. “It might be best if we go back to our seats now; I think it’s starting,”he murmured. At Will’s obvious attempt to placate him, Hannibal relaxed.

“I believe that William is right; we must return to our seats. I will see you at your scheduled appointment time and no sooner than that, Franklyn.” It was a cool dismissal and even as they walked away – despite the desperate attempts by Frankyln to keep Hannibal in place - Will could feel the boiling hatred aimed at his back. It made him shift, disconcerted, but it was forgotten as they took their seat, settling in once again.

Pondering so much on such a pathetic man would just be a waste of his time either way. There was no need for such an in depth look, not when the only intriguing thing about the man was his odd devotion towards Hannibal.

Will wanted to ask more about it but decided that it would probably not be wise to do so. Before they had left the Beta behind, Hannibal had left clear the implication that Frankyln was only a patient. Will had the feeling that the last thing Hannibal wanted to do was to discuss patients during their evening together, so he kept his mouth shut, hesitant to ruin the peace that they had developed.

As the lights dimmed, although Hannibal kept his eyes on the stage, he held up a hand, palm open and inviting. With a small smile, Will understood and he readily took it, placing his hand on top.

Their interlaced hands rested in between them for the rest of the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are waiting for updates on my other stories, those will also be updated over the next few days. And please, if I lag behind on updates again, don't hesitate to smack me over the head, in fact, I'll appreciate it if you do.
> 
>  [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: If anyone would like to know what Will is wearing, it's [this](http://www3.images.coolspotters.com/photos/582319/ralph-lauren-anthony-shawl-collar-tuxedo-fall-2010-menswear-profile.jpg)


	28. You know this could be something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks again to the wonderful [Writteraddict](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteraddict/pseuds/Writteraddict) for beta-ing this for me! <3

x-x-x-x

 

He was slammed up against the wall, held up by strong hands which then moved downwards to grip at his hips. Will grunted, ignoring the slight pain; he was more focused on his task of divesting the man standing in front of him of his clothing. His fingers felt clumsy and it took him several tries - and it also earned him an amused chuckle from Hannibal - until he was finally able to undo the smooth and troublesome buttons.

The house was dark and Will could barely make out Hannibal’s profile even though he knew that he was standing right in front of him. They hadn’t bothered with turning on the lights and Will hadn’t asked; such matters were only trivial. As it was, he could still see the outline of Hannibal and his eyes were quickly adjusting to the lack of light anyway. He tilted his head up and Hannibal took his offering, firm lips pressing against his while impatient hands rid him of his own clothing. The feel of skin, heated and bare, was like a soothing balm; rooting him in a sense of calm and belonging, content.

Finally being free of their confining evenings clothes, their hands eagerly roaming over skin and familiarizing themselves intimately once more with skin that had gone very much missed. Will felt no embarrassment in this moment; Hannibal had already seen everything there was to see and shame was no longer a constant part of him – he had learnt to accept it, just as he had eventually accepted the circumstances.

They were both slightly tipsy from the champagne that had been freely offered at the opera house and Will was flush faced, although he wasn’t sure whether it was because of the small buzz from the consumed alcohol or whether it was because Hannibal was now rutting against him, looking down at him with hungry eyes.

In all his life, he had never been watched with such open hunger. He felt as if Hannibal wanted to eat him whole.

It made Will want to give in, already quivering with need. He was aching and his slick, while not as exaggerated as when he was in heat, was now sticking uncomfortably to his skin from the subtle flirting they had partaken in on their way back to Hannibal’s home.

His hands this time had not stayed on his knee or even appropriately on his thigh and by the time that they had arrived, Will was already sweating and trembling with anticipation. His skin felt itchy, the material of his clothing irritating and itchy against his body.

It was almost as if the show had acted the part of an aphrodisiac, setting them both aflame with the dulcet tones of the singers and it also seemed to have loosened all of Hannibal’s inhibitions. As soon as they were in his Bentley, he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of Will and although Will had wanted to do the same, he was at least still sober enough to remember that if he tried distracting the Alpha, they could end up wrapped around a tree.

However, that didn’t mean that it made Hannibal’s teasing any easier to handle. It was in fact all the harder to resist it and he had found himself dismayed at the realization that he wasn’t really even trying to fight it off anymore. He had suspected – and actually anticipated – this certain outcome and although he had been aware of it, he hadn’t realized just how much he had craving this particular physical contact.

They had stumbled into the Alpha’s house, Hannibal hurriedly unlocking the door and pushing him into the dark hallway. Any longer and Will had the feeling that Hannibal would’ve unashamedly taken him outside. Will was so aroused, desperate with need and distracted by lust, that he wasn’t sure whether he would’ve opposed the idea much at all.

Will was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the heavy weight of Hannibal’s cock rub against his own prominent erection. He startled, jerking back and smacking his head back against the wall.

“I do believe that my ministrations are proving to be rather dull,” Hannibal mused casually. Will smirked, ignoring the pain in his head. “Perhaps you’ll just need to try harder,” he suggested with a roll of his hips.

The Alpha growled at that, his hands grabbing the back of his thighs. Will allowed himself to be hitched up and he wound his legs securely around Hannibal’s waist, his arms wrapping around his neck. In this position he could feel Hannibal’s cock press up against the rim of his hole and he groaned, resisting the urge to throw his head back – the pain still wasn’t entirely gone just yet and he didn’t want to risk postponing _this_ because he couldn’t be more careful.

“We’re not seriously going to do this here, are we?” he panted as Hannibal’s hands moved down to his ass, spreading his cheeks lewdly. His fingers prodded at his hole, carefully tracing over the wet and puckered entrance. Will bit his lip; swallowing down the noises that he felt bubbling up in his throat.

Not that he minded occasional adventurous sex but they were both past the age of flexibility and although Hannibal was an Alpha, he doubted that the man could hold him up long enough to pound him into orgasm. This time, Hannibal wouldn’t be able to knot him but it would still be uncomfortable to end up sore for other reasons that could’ve been easily avoided.

Will cursed loudly as the tip of Hannibal’s cock eased into his hole. Apparently, unlike Will, their age was the least of Hannibal’s worries.

It didn’t seem as if he was paying Will any attention anymore and Will reluctantly conceded, quickly finding more interest in the delicious sting of being stretched so widely around the welcomed intrusion.

It hadn’t been that long since he and Hannibal had been locked in a similar position – although it did seem unfairly long since then – regardless, Will had found himself missing it. It was something too absurd; he hadn’t been completely celibate throughout the years but he had never found himself craving this intimacy before.

There was a sharp nip against his collarbone and Will hissed at the pain, casting a quick glare at the amused Alpha in front of him.

“I got hell for those bruises you left on me; you should be more careful,” he berated without any heat. He had gotten teased mercilessly for them but he had found that he didn’t mind it as much as he had expected. The mottled hickies had changed from a bright purple to a fading yellow and at night in bed, his fingers would press up against the marks almost as if that were enough to return them to their first and original form.

Hannibal hummed noncommittally and shifted, pushing Will further up against the wall. Suddenly, he slid in completely into Will, burying himself up to the hilt.

The Omega let out a string of creative expletives which never stopped as Hannibal set a fast and ruthless pace, pulling Will down onto his cock, letting gravity take care of everything else.

There was no room for tenderness; not here, not now. They were both desperate for more, for _everything_ and Will felt greedy. He wanted to pull Hannibal closer even though they were already as close as they could possibly get. He wanted to take him into himself, intertwining their very beings until he couldn’t even tell where one ended and the other began.

Each brutal thrust stroked the bundle of nerves inside him and he was choking on air, unable to ever catch his breath. The curve of Hannibal’s dick fit perfectly almost as if it was made for Will and the thought made the younger man's arms tighten around Hannibal’s neck, hands gripping the silky strands of his hair, desperate to grab ahold of something, anything.

His heels dug into the meat of Hannibal’s buttocks in an attempt to keep himself up although it seemed that Hannibal was doing just fine on his own, showing no strain of exertion even as he caught the glistening of sweat on his body. He seemed perfectly at ease, spreading Will open and holding him upright without any difficulties on his part.

It was truly impressive and if Will wasn’t so aroused by it, he would’ve let out a snarky remark about the Alpha’s age.

Wrapped around Hannibal as he was, Will couldn’t make any moves of his own and he had to settle for being at Hannibal’s mercy. The hard grip he had on the man and being pressed up against him completely was enough to give him the much needed friction he wanted against his own neglected cock.

He soon lost himself to the slick slide of Hannibal’s cock, the slap of skin against skin and the lewd squelching of heavy copulation. He couldn’t breathe, much less talk and even Hannibal seemed at a loss, instead taking him with a silent desperation that both pleased and surprised him.

It was as if their bodies cared for nothing more than this reunion of flesh, everything else forgotten and becoming unnecessary in time and space. Finding bliss in carnal pleasures and the salt of each other’s skin, upon eager tongues and satiating their ravenous desires.

Each thrust became harsher and Will’s back slammed against the wall repeatedly, the dull thud of it joining in with the cacophony of already existing sounds. His teeth rattled and he bit down on Hannibal’s shoulder vengefully.

This seemed to have the opposite desired effect and instead of slowing down, Hannibal sped up, lightly nipping against the skin of his neck, already keen on replacing the fading marks with fresher ones. He mouthed hidden words, unknown to anyone else but him and Will longed to ask him what the foreign words meant but was cut off by a particularly well-aimed thrust; it was all too much and he was too overwhelmed by the sensations.

The band of pleasure that had been stretching within him finally snapped and his vision went white, his nails digging into Hannibal’s shoulders.

For a second, his heart stopped and then there was the rush of sound, the desperation to just breathe. It restarted, its beat loud and fast in his head.

He absentmindedly felt Hannibal stiffen and then, his insides were flooded with warmth, coating every crevice. His walls clenched around the Alpha’s pulsing member, greedily milking him for every drop of hot cum. They breathed hard, trying to catch their breath, their minds still lost in the aftermath of pleasure.

Will could already feel Hannibal’s cum trickling down and he dreaded the cleanup. Hannibal nuzzled into his neck, laying tender apologetic kisses upon his skin.

“I apologize.” He was let down on wobbly legs and strong arms wrapped around his waist to support him.

“Hm?” Will slumped against Hannibal, cheek pressed against chest. The smattering of hair was rough and damp with sweat and Will wrinkled his nose.

“I may have gotten carried away; I did not mean to cause you any harm.” A hand gripped his chin, tilting his face up for inspection. Will gazed tiredly into Hannibal’s eyes –or tried to anyway.

“I’m fine,” Will said dismissively. “It was…different but not bad.” Of course his body would disagree; he was already starting to feel the aches and pains and he had no doubts that this time his body was mostly bruised due to Hannibal’s rough handling.

However, it wasn’t something that Will actually cared about. It was only physical but he knew that soon enough the bruises would seep down into his bones. It was only a matter of when.

“A shower would be nice now though.” Their joined bodily fluids had started to dry and he could already feel it flaking off of his skin. Going by the way that they were still close together, if they waited any longer, they would probably be glued together within minutes and that was definitely not something that Will wanted to deal with. Hannibal softly pecked his lips; it was an innocent gesture, one that greatly contrasted with their earlier actions and yet somehow, it was this that felt more intimate than any physical embrace.

He had known brutality before and Will was no stranger to it. Hannibal was not afraid to fuck him forcefully against the wall but he also treated him with a gentleness that was unlike anything Will had ever known. It confused Will and it made him question whether both were a part of Hannibal or whether one or the other was just an act. There was really no way to know and all he did know was that whatever this was, was quickly becoming something substantial to him, something greater than he had originally anticipated.

He couldn’t help it; he chuckled and his mirth only grew at the confused look that Hannibal gave him.

“Sorry, it’s just that…” He could clearly still remember his naïve belief that being with Hannibal only once was going to be enough to satisfy him. He had truly believed that it would be all that he needed and that he would be able to walk away without looking back. Thinking back on it, he couldn’t have been more wrong.  Not only had he already tried it but he now realized that Hannibal wouldn’t have stood for it. The man had tried everything to sway him and his persistence had paid off although Will still couldn’t understand why he had chosen him out of all people. 

“Nothing,” he said at last, pulling away with a smile. He grabbed Hannibal’s arm, leading him further into the house. He hadn’t been back here since the end of his heat but he could still vaguely remember the basic layout of it and so it was with confidence that he allowed himself this small gesture of comfort. Perhaps his behavior was presumptuous but Hannibal didn’t offer any objections, instead following behind, fingers ghosting over his sides as they made their ways towards the bathroom.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“You promised me dinner.” Will raised an eyebrow. “Or was that just all a ruse?” He took the shirt that Hannibal handed to him and slipped it on along with his boxers. He left it unbuttoned, too exhausted to care. The rest of his clothing had ‘mysteriously’ disappeared and Will had the feeling that Hannibal had something to do with it.

He had probably done it while Will was still otherwise occupied, determinedly scrubbing away the grime and filth. Hannibal had joined him in the beginning; he had pulled Will into his embrace, gently washing every inch of him.

Every inch.

It had resulted in them quickly becoming distracted again and changing their original plans.

Which had also resulted in getting cleaned up, again. Hannibal had quietly slipped out, softly murmuring into his ear that getting out by their own accounts was probably for the best. After Will had finally finished – and after he had gone looking for his clothes although it had soon proved unsuccessful - he had gone in search of Hannibal and had found him in kitchen. It wasn’t until now that he realized that he was absolutely ravenous. Their earlier activities had left him with very little energy to spare.

“I did,” he agreed, pulling out containers from the fridge. It was difficult to see what was inside but Will knew that whatever it was would probably taste better than anything he had eaten all week.

Will stepped in closer and stood next to Hannibal, peering down at the food curiously. When he realized that Hannibal was preparing to cook it – Will had never met anyone who would actually go through the trouble of recooking their leftovers instead of just reheating it – Will stopped him, placing his hand on Hannibal’s forearm.

“Where are the utensils?” Hannibal leaned back against the counter with a bemused expression on his face. He nodded to a nearby drawer and Will opened it, grabbing two forks. He then grabbed one of the containers, popping it open and without checking what it really was, dipped his fork into it and took a ready bite out of whatever it was.

Although it was slightly cold, it still tasted fresh and a burst of flavor exploded in his mouth. The meat he had consumed was tender and sweet and he reluctantly swallowed it, wanting to savor it for a longer amount of time but knowing that now was not the time.

He glanced up at Hannibal with a small smile and a shrug and walked over to one of the chairs at the breakfast bar, gingerly settling down on one of them.

He was taking too many liberties and Will wondered how long it would be until Hannibal grew tired of it. He hadn’t expected for Hannibal to take the seat beside him, his own container in hand. He opened it with a patience that Will hadn’t had and he took a delicate bite of the food, not at all complaining or even mentioning Will’s unusual habits.

He had expected for Hannibal to give him a blank stare, refusing to stoop so low as to eat cold food and out of a container, no less.

Instead, Hannibal had joined him without another word or interruption and Will stopped himself from openly ogling him. The Alpha smiled at him, amusement in his eyes and the Omega relaxed, picking up his fork once again.

They both ate in silence until they had eaten everything, not daring to leave even a piece, however small it could be. Hannibal sat close to him, his shoulder touching his and Will unconsciously leaned in closer, basking in the afterglow of sex and nourishment.

He realized that he couldn’t get too used to this.

He shouldn’t.

It was perfect and good things never happened to him, not without their veiled consequences. Nothing was ever a certainty but for now it was and so for now, it had to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I honestly don't know what happened to me, I have no excuses to give! 
> 
> I decided to work my ass off for this shitty smutty update though, because you guys deserve it. And also, because my birthday is on the 4th and I wanted to give you guys a gift of my own for being so awesome and supportive, so thank you so much <3
> 
> ([Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/))


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has ever commented, left kudos, bookmarked, or even just _read_ my story. I never thought that I would end up practically writing a book or that anyone would even bother reading it but 1000+ kudos and so much positive feedback later, I still find myself completely amazed by how lovely you all are! Thank you so much  <3

Will leaned back against the broad chest pressed up against him. It was quiet save for the wet slick of water against skin and the rhythmic trickling of the faucet. A hand brushed back his wet hair, sweeping his curls away from his forehead and then trailing down to stroke his cheek, quickly making its way downwards to wrap an arm around his waist.

Steam clouded the bathroom and drops of moisture collected against each surface; beads of sweat collected upon his lower lip and he licked it away thoughtfully. The water was hot enough to sting but it was still soothing against the aches and pains in his body. He’d had his doubts on whether two grown men could fit in Hannibal’s bathtub. The man had assured him that there was no need to worry; there would be more than enough space. If Will wasn’t currently in Hannibal’s arms within said bathtub, he wouldn’t have believed it.

He stared ahead, his hand absentmindedly stroking the arm around him.

“I think I have spent more time here than I have in my own home, lately.” Normally, it would’ve bothered him but seeing as the decision had been his own, he felt no sense of shame. In fact, he felt completely invigorated.

“I fail to see how this is a problem.” Moist lips gently kissed his shoulder.

Will snorted. “Of course you don’t.” In fact, the Alpha had very much encouraged it; phone calls to invite him to dinner or even showing up for “consulting” at the station, followed by leading him to his home with more offers to dinner – despite that they weren’t so much at dinner invitations and more like invitations to fuck like bunnies in various places throughout the house.

It was…surprisingly pleasant.

Old fashioned courting had never been something Will had longed for. He had always been one for the unconventional, always preferring comfort at his own pace than forced interactions and platitudes.

Will knew that Hannibal was used to more extravagance however, he appreciated that the Alpha didn’t feel the need to shove him back into more high class events after the opera. Not that the man was reluctant to do so; it was more for his relief than anything else and Will had no issues with it either.

He could only handle so much at one time and there was something about spending a quiet evening in with Hannibal that he found better suited him. There was no need to put on airs and no need to pretend he was something he wasn’t because the truth was that he had never liked being fake – he preferred being more upfront about matters, choosing to voice his opinion rather than to stay silent, as was usually expected of him.

In the comfortable silence and with tender touches and whispered words, he felt more like himself than at any other time.

It was almost melancholic; remembering his initial hesitance and reluctance. Somewhere along the way, Will had not only allowed himself to become comfortable around Hannibal but he had also _accepted_ him.

Will still wasn’t entirely sure what he should feel regarding the matter but he could at least admit that he was enjoying the time spent with Hannibal. He also had no trouble admitting that with each passing day, he was allowing himself to become closer to Hannibal and he didn’t regret it one bit.

His only regret was that he hadn’t given in sooner.

Their time together had been almost surreal; he still couldn’t believe that something like this was happening to him of all people. There was nothing he could say that would ever accurately portray the disbelief he constantly felt.

Will didn’t like to think of himself as insecure but he was at least aware of his abilities and how “unique” – or as often called, “disturbing and strange”- his set of skills were.

He was also aware that these were not things most people looked for in an Omega.

He had learnt to accept it and over time, his perspective on it had changed albeit in a jaded sense. He knew that he would never be the Omega every Alpha panted after and the truth was that he never desired to be so either.

Will had never wished to change his ways; Alpha or no Alpha. His personality had developed with experience and he was who he was because of it; anyone who was even remotely interested would need to accept that or face his brutal rejection.

When he had been in college – still new to certain dynamics because his father had shielded him from anything else – he had come across other Omegas. Most had taken one look at his ill-fitting plaid shirts and his faded jeans and ratty sneakers and quickly dismissed him. Many others had scoffed in disgust, stating that he would never get an Alpha for being how he was – quiet, blunt, and creepy – and that he would be lucky if he ever even managed to snag a lowly Beta.

Not that Will had cared then; he had told himself then that romance would only hinder him in the long run and he had kept to his word.

Omegas were few in comparison to other sexes and often revered for the reason that only they could bring in new Alphas and Omegas into the world. Granted, it was still divided with male Omegas being the only ones who could birth Alphas and women Omegas only birthing other Omegas. However, each contributed to the population in their own way.

Gone were the days were Omegas were treated as chattel, a mere shiny trinket. It was a relief for Will.

Or so he had thought.

He later realized that in a sense, this only led to being spoiled.

As accosting as some Alphas could be it was the other Omegas that proved to be cruel, with their biting words and harsh remarks.

This surprise had not been so pleasant although he had soon grown immune to their childish antics.

“What are you thinking about?” Hannibal murmured into his ear, pressing his lips against the lobe.

Will sighed. “Sometimes I get lost inside my own head.” He tilted his head as Hannibal’s lips trailed down to his throat. “Omegas are no longer property and yet, how is that many believe their only purpose is to find an Alpha to mate with? I’ve met few who have differed from this but for the most part, it is the same throughout the spectrum.”

The Alpha hummed thoughtfully. “The concept of mating is often romanticized in the media. It has reached a certain point where people allow themselves to be misled, seeking an ideal that is not only improbable but unbelievable.”

“But why limit yourself to romanticized concepts? Is it not more satisfying to create your own destiny instead of following a misconceived belief?” He was becoming more frustrated with each word, his grip tightening on Hannibal’s arm.

“Who is to say why we limit ourselves the way that we do. Perhaps it is the way that we have developed; the teachings that stem from childhood and bleed into adulthood.”

“Nature versus Nurture.” Will pondered this carefully. “I could say that my father taught me to never trust Alphas,” he provided with hesitance, “or I could also say that society has made me the way that I am. It could be a mixture of both.” Considering all the possibilities would be far too exhausting. “ _Or_ it could just be an excuse; a cop out.”

“It could be a number of things, yes.” Hannibal agreed, his arm tightening around Will absentmindedly. “It could be that Omegas simply feel a need follow what they know for fear of delving into the unknown. As you have your reason for what you do, so do others.”

“You don’t mind that I’m not like the other Omegas?” Will prompted, truly curious. He knew that the question could be considered unbecoming but it really had been a question that had been rattling around in his head since he had found out Hannibal’s attraction towards him.

Hannibal chuckled. “I do not desire a docile partner. You are far more interesting as you are.”

Will snorted. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?” He shifted, feeling the slide of Hannibal’s cock against his back. “For an Alpha at your age, your stamina is quite impressive,” he teased, quickly changing the subject as he became more interested in…other things.

Hannibal playfully pinched his side. “Was that a compliment?” Will was surprised into laughter.

“Perhaps. Feels like you’d need plenty of those.” The recent development of joking was still new however, Will found himself enjoying this newfound lightheartedness. He had believed that Hannibal’s seriousness would wear on him eventually but he had been surprised to see that with each interaction, Hannibal made a point to show him that there had been much more to him that met the eye.

“Hm. Indeed.” He sounded amused as he trailed butterfly kisses down the back of his neck. “Will you be staying the night?”

Will considered it carefully. He had spent the night over the last few days. He realized with slight dismay that he had not spent any time at home in a while, much less time with his pack. He couldn’t allow himself to get too carried away despite Beverly’s reassurances that she would lend her help whenever necessary.

“No,” he mumbled, reluctant. Hannibal’s arms tightened around him. “Very well. Then we shall make the best of what little time we have.” He didn’t sound at all bothered or upset, instead, the kisses against his skin became more purposeful and Will sighed contently, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. He could already feel Hannibal stiffening against him with renewed interest and Will’s body quickly reacted in earnest.

After a few minutes, Will then turned around on Hannibal’s lap to face him, hand readily reaching behind him to grasp Hannibal’s cock as he eagerly lowered himself down onto it, still wet and loose from their earlier session. The Alpha’s hands rested against his hips, patient and allowing Will to do as he pleased with his body; there was no hurry, no need to exert a claim or any dominance. This was patient, almost as if they had all the time in the world to enjoy the sensual slide of their bodies against each other, the water in the tub sloshing over the rim.

Hannibal looked at him tenderly, eyes roaming over his features with a hunger that didn’t worry him any longer but that made the heat underneath his skin almost unbearable. It was a Pavlovian response and the Alpha had conditioned his body so well, plucked it expertly like a fine-tuned violin until it sung the beautiful resonances of his favorite sonatas.

Hannibal looked at him as if he were a masterpiece, a creation so wondrous and beyond unique, never before seen anywhere else.

And it was this that Will felt himself longing for, day after day. The familiarity of the Alpha’s strong body against him, driving into him with powerful thrusts or his head in between his legs as he ate him out until Will’s voice was hoarse and all he could say was babbled nonsense, incoherent and unintelligible.

It wasn’t just about sex anymore.

Will wasn’t sure whether it ever had been.

It was not only about the familiarity in carnal pleasures, taking his fill until he was satisfied. It was also about the soft words whispered into his ear at night as he drifted off; with Hannibal’s presence nearby, Will had found that the constant nightmares he used to be plagued by were now few in between. It was about those quiet nights where Hannibal sat in his office with Will, both of them indulging in the number of books on his bookshelves. Or even, as of late, being in the kitchen with Hannibal and watching him prepare their meals and just taking pleasure in watching the man place that intensity upon something else that wasn’t him.

It was…refreshing. They didn’t have to put on a front or fake anything for anyone and Will had never felt so free.

And the power that Will felt when he had Hannibal in the palm of his hand, turning the tables on him just to watch him bite his lip with his eyes closed and the tendons of his neck visible as he tried holding back his groans; it was absolutely addicting. That Hannibal, an Alpha, someone who didn’t strike him as a man that liked handing control over to someone else, allowed him this small piece of comfort was a relief.

An impatient thrust jarred him out of his thoughts and Will swiftly swept back into action with a roll of his hips. He leaned in, brushing his lips against Hannibal’s. “Thank you.” His wet eyelashes clumped together as he looked at Hannibal through hooded eyes. Strong hands gripped his hips tightly, dull nails digging into the skin. Hannibal said nothing, merely closing the distance between them with a kiss.

There was nothing else _to_ say; words were not enough to fully convey what exactly he was feeling. He could only express it through the desperation in his movements and the acceptance in his eyes.

And that was definitely more than fine; he wanted nothing more and nothing less.

x-x-x-x

“So I see that Hannibal has been keeping you busy.” Beverly winked at him as she walked alongside him towards the house. “You would think that he would be the type to take it easy but damn,” she whistled as she leaned in to stare openly at the love bites decorating his neck,” it looks like you got mauled by a bear. Repeatedly.”

Will’s hand reached up to rub at the sore spots, wincing at the pain. “Thanks for looking after my dogs.” He didn’t address her comment, trying to play it off – unsuccessfully if the look she gave him was anything to go by.

Thankfully, she let it go. “Always fun to run around with them; they’re much better company than you, that’s for sure.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he said dryly as he opened the door, motioning her through. “Did Jack say anything?” The pack immediately descended upon him, nudging excitedly at his legs.

“About your dogs?” She rolled her eyes. “No, but he wasn’t so happy about you leaving the station so early. Although when is he _ever_ happy is the question. It’s not like we were getting any work done anyway.”

Will hummed noncommittally, unconcerned about Jack’s ire; it was nothing new and by now he had gotten used to his moods, ever changing as they were.

“Are you cooking something?” He grimaced, barely now noticing the stench in the air. It made him queasy and he nearly gagged, repulsed by whatever it was.

“Yeah, I was making steak – which I had to go out and get because you have absolutely _nothing_ in your fridge.” Beverly didn’t seem to notice his reaction. “Do you want some?” She walked off into the kitchen and Will followed behind, albeit with some hesitance.

“No thanks.” His mouth watered the closer they got and he knew that it certainly didn’t have anything to do with hunger. The scent of grease was heavy in the air and it felt thick, almost as if he could choke on it.

Beverly finally seemed to have caught on, probably hearing the strain in his voice. “Hey, are you okay?” She stopped fiddling with her plate, giving him a worried look. Her eyes suddenly widened in realization. “Wait, Will –“

But it was too late, the overwhelming scent had proven to have been too much and panicked, Will ran to the sink knowing that he would never have made it to the bathroom otherwise. The acrid taste of bile came up his throat unbidden and despite how hard he had tried to keep it down, the small meal Hannibal had provided earlier before he sent him off, ended up in the sink.

He heaved, shoulders shaking and tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He felt a gentle hand stroking his back, reassuring him carefully.

Afterwards, still standing over the sink and staring in disgust at the bile in the sink, he turned the faucet on to wash it away. He cupped his hands to gather up water, managing a few sips to rinse out his mouth. He could still feel it in the back of his throat and he resisted the urge to gag again.

“Oh, Will.” Beverly sounded utterly dismayed. “It’s been three weeks.”

“I know.” He gulped, knowing where this was leading towards. He hadn’t forgotten, he had just…put it away for the moment, not fully prepared then to face the implications then.

Honestly, he wasn’t ready to do so now either.

“We need to do it.” She sighed as she tugged at the ends of her hair; she looked slightly panicked and if Will wasn’t more focused on his own emerging panic, he would’ve been amused. “And _you_ need to talk to Hannibal.” Will groaned, running his fingers through his own hair. He was valiantly trying to fight off the claustrophobia he was currently feeling but each breath he took only seemed to worsen his condition.

He knew; it should’ve been something that they should’ve discussed at an earlier date and yet they – he, most especially – had allowed for time to slip away, unworried and trying to remain ignorant for as long as he could.

There had been a part of him that had hoped that it hadn’t taken, that the consequences to taking his suppressants for such a long amount of time would have ruined his biology. There had been another part – which he suspected was largely Omegan in nature – that had hoped that it _had_ worked out the way that it should’ve, wanting to nurture something that was part of him and part of the Alpha that he had learnt to accept.

He had been terribly stupid, letting Hannibal to distract him to the point where he no longer worried about it constantly as he had in the beginning. He had suspected, had caught glimpse of the satisfaction in sanguine eyes, but he had pushed the thought away, betting on false hope.

He was terrified; but not of the thought of bearing the responsibility with or without Hannibal – although, he was slowly becoming more and more confident about him not having to deal with this alone. He was more frightened by the fact that he wasn’t terrified as he should have been, as he _would_ have been once upon a time, not too long ago.

The time for tears and worries was long past gone; he wasn’t as pathetic to mope and brood. He had known of the consequences, had accepted them then when he had still been in his right frame of mind. To go back on that was detrimental and hypocritical and he was better than that.

“Fine. I’ll talk to him.” It wasn’t something that he was looking forward to but it had to be done. Hannibal deserved to know and Will would make sure to inform him. “…where should we start?” He furrowed his brows and bit his lip.

He had no idea what to do and he was completely at a loss. He could try but he knew that he couldn’t do this on his own because when it came to _this_ , he didn’t know _anything;_ he didn’t even know where he would even begin to try to understand.

With dread, he had the feeling that this wouldn’t be the first time that he would feel this way either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks away in shame*
> 
> Almost a month. ALMOST A WHOLE MONTH. Jfc, _what is wrong with me_. 
> 
> I've actually been sitting on this chapter for a few days but didn't upload it sooner because I was really nervous about posting it. This is a major turning point in the story and honestly, I suppose the reason for why I've been taking longer with my updates is because these were not my original plans. My original plans for this story included PotO and I had written up chapters and major plot points and stuff and then my plans changed and I found myself stumbling because I wasn't sure where I was going to go with this story anymore. I was constantly questioning myself and saying "oh God, they're going to _hate_ it", thinking that you guys would see that I obviously had no idea what I was doing.
> 
> This was the hardest chapter to write so far which is why it's so crappy - my apologies for that, btw - but I do have ideas of how I will proceed with this story now, so hopefully my next update will be up soon.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> P.S. I'm sure some of you have already noticed the pattern. Hopefully you know what comes next.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to [littlemisslawyer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/pseuds/littlemisslawyer) for urging me to update even when all I wanted to do was keep this chapter hidden away because it wasn't yet quite up to par, thank you lovely! <3

Hitched breaths and a trembling body, writhing beneath him and struggling hard against the restraints of his arms. An arched back, curved beautifully, pale skin stark against the dark of his bed sheets. Bruises already decorated the milky glow of Will’s body, standing out like brands.

His hands rested on a flat belly. He could feel the life growing beneath his hands. The small tendrils and wisps of a being coming into its slow existence; a small heartbeat, fast and irregular, drumming in tandem against his ear as he bent at the waist, pressing his ear to Will’s back in an effort to hear it more clearly.

It was wishful thinking as he knew it was still physically impossible.

It was soon.

Too soon.

But he could smell the change; he knew. Knew it just as certainly as he knew that Will’s smell had changed – maturing, overripe with the scent of honey and milk. It was warm and soft, clinging to the Omega gently, and as of late, Hannibal had found himself wanting to bottle up the scent and carry it with him forever. He wanted to scrape it up reverently and place it within an enclosed space, savoring it until he could feel it on his tongue, on the back of his throat, tasting just as sweet as it smelled and lingering temptingly until he couldn’t breathe.

He was reminded of Patrick Süskind’s _Das Parfum_. How he wished he could carry Will with him in a bottle of glass, beautiful stones of every color decorating the elegant slope of the shape. However, he knew that the capturing of a scent was fickle and uncertain. They were mere threads that dissolved over time and once attempted, he would not be able to enjoy the scent straight from its source.

This scent, paired with the smell of sweat and lust permeating the air he breathed, was absolutely exquisite. In all his life, he had never smelled anything so heavenly and he doubted that anything could ever compare.

And he could not tire – would not ever tire – of the sight of Will in his bed. Flush faced, lips bitten red and wide hips undulating on their own, selfishly seeking his own pleasure as he looked up at him with bright blue eyes, hooded with a complex mixture of tangible emotions. And he felt better than anything he had ever had the pleasure of feeling; clenching tightly around him, sucking him in greedily as if reluctant to let him go.

Will was, by no means, a passive lover. In the throes of passion, he was not afraid to express what he wanted and he was not afraid to take charge – or what little control Hannibal allowed him. He took and took with no regards to Hannibal, only mindlessly focusing on his own climax.

The loss of control, purely animalistic in its nature, only made Hannibal tighten his reins, knowing that he could never hope to tame the Omega no matter how hard he tried. He would do as he pleased and all Hannibal could do was nudge him towards a certain path – the path that he had chosen for him.

It was a challenge, one which he tackled eagerly yet cautiously, moving slowly so as to not arouse suspicion. It was a subtle dealing of power, manipulation at its most dangerous.

Oh but the satisfaction of having Will in his arms, by the Omega’s own free will, threatened to consume him until he accidentally let his mask slip. He suspected that Will knew – although the extent of _how_ much was still uncertain – after all, Hannibal had not been as subtle as he usually made an attempt to be. There was no need; everything had gone according to plan and Will had played so beautifully into his hands. This was victory and he had not only won; he had taken the most valuable prize there was to be had.

He could hardly wait until his claim on Will was visible for the world to see. He was not his in soul, not yet perhaps as the time for that would come eventually but he was in no hurry. He was patient and he would allow Will to make the first move, just as he had done before.

Not his in soul but in body, he was confident that he had already won the Omega over. He had signed himself over to Hannibal from the first time that he had appeared on his porch, barely clothed and slick trickling down his thighs. The deal had been sealed once Will had fallen into his arms, consciously making the decision to spend his heat with him.

He had signed himself over every day after that, every single time that he pulled Hannibal in closer to whisper into his ear pleads of desperation. Every time that Will had willingly stayed by his side, sharing with him parts of his day and most importantly, parts of himself that he doubted Will allowed anyone else to see.

The Omega’s smiles, once so rare and hidden, became a daily occurrence and only he was allowed to see the deepest, most secret parts of Will.

Hannibal would allow no one else the pleasure. He would rather tear out their eyes than to even let someone so mediocre catch a glimpse, as fleeting as it could be.

Later, Will lay his head on his chest, purring contently. Hannibal was pleased to find that he was uncharacteristically affectionate after a rough bout of lovemaking and Hannibal thought it to be oddly endearing, if but also a tad bit amusing. “Mm, I don’t want to get up.” He curled himself in closer to Hannibal, throwing a shapely leg over one of his own. Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will’s waist, tugging him in closer to splay atop of him and the Omega followed along obediently, pliable and utterly exhausted to do anything but whine low in his throat at being jostled.

“There is no need to get up.” He had no appointments for the rest of the day and Will had finished the rest of his classes. They have spent other days like this, lying in bed and enjoying small conversation, simply doing nothing but enjoying each other’s company.

“I have to get home and feed my dogs. Beverly has been doing it for the past two days now; I can’t take advantage of her like that.” Will sighed, pressing a light kiss against Hannibal’s neck.

“I am sure that she does not mind.” Beverly did enjoy playing with Will’s dogs and she had a fondness for each one, always spoiling them by bringing them treats and toys. She had admitted to him once that she very much looked forward to looking after them.

“It doesn’t mean that I can take advantage. That would be most impolite,” he teased, poking Hannibal’s pectoral.

He smirked, his hands moving downwards to cup Will’s impressive derriere, a finger delving down his crease and circling the slightly stretched out hole, still wet from Will’s slick and Hannibal’s seed.

Will groaned, swatting at his arm playfully. “You’re not doing this to me again.” Yet, he still shifted closer, splaying his legs further apart to allow Hannibal more access. Hannibal was finished for the day, Alpha or not, he still had his limits and as temptingly delicious as Will was, he had no more strength in him for another full round so soon.

However, he carefully considered, there were _other_ ways to pleasure his Omega. Moving Will to the side, he set him down on his back and knelt in between Will’s parted thighs, teeth nipping at the soft skin as the Omega gasped above him, spreading his legs invitingly to reveal his pink puckered entrance.  Gone were the days when Will was first shy, uncomfortable with baring his body to his gaze. Now he looked up at him coyly, confident and knowing, spreading himself like a wanton whore.

Sanguine eyes met blue as thin lips moved down, intent on devouring his favorite meal. Will threw his head back and said no more, thoughts of leaving now the last thing on his mind.

+

As the days pass, Hannibal waited patiently. He has always been rather skilled in the game of waiting. It is, after all, part of the hunt. Rushing would only result in mistakes and Hannibal did not easily accept mistakes that could have been easily avoided.

 _How pedestrian_.

It is not long before the wait is finally over.

He had asked Will over for dinner as they had taken to sharing meals over the past few weeks. It had quickly become routine, one that Hannibal has grown to appreciate but Will had given excuses over the last few days, stating that he was busy at the station and would not be able to join him for dinner. Hannibal hadn’t asked for any further explanation, letting Will know that he understood. It wasn’t until today that the Omega had finally conceded to the invitation, tone clipped over the phone before hastily ending the call.

There was a knock at the door and when he opened it, he was met with the sight of a nervous Will. Worried eyes looked into his for a moment, assessing, and then they dropped down to his paisley tie, studying it raptly.

“William.” He decided to pretend that he was not aware of Will’s state, instead allowing a small amount of his relief to leak through into his voice. He motioned him through with a small smile and Will followed, already familiar with the layout of his home. “I have prepared filet mignon with a simple balsamic glaze for us tonight. I do hope that it is to your liking.”

Will nodded distractedly, looking away from him. Hannibal suspected that he already knew what was wrong but he did not push the subject, instead giving Will the freedom to share whenever he was ready.

When he led him through to the dining room, Will gulped, his appearance now slightly peaky. He gathered himself before he could reveal more but Hannibal - who had been watching him closely - had missed none of this.

“Is there a problem?” he asked, concern edging into his tone. Will waved a weak dismissive hand which then went to his mouth.

“I just…need to…excuse me –“he ran out of the room and Hannibal gave him a minute before pursuing, knowing already where he had disappeared off to. Standing outside of the bathroom, he waited patiently – he had waited this long, he could afford to wait a few minutes longer – listening to the sounds of Will retching. Finally, he knocked tentatively. “Will?” Opening the door, he fought off his satisfied smile at the sight that met him.

He spotted Will by the toilet bowl, head bowed as he coughed miserably. Hannibal knelt down beside him, pushing his curls off of his face and rubbing soothing circles against his shuddering back until he finally stopped shaking. Hannibal got up to retrieve a flannel, wetting it in the sink and grabbing Will’s chin to bring his face into the light. He then wiped away the small dribble of bile at the corner of his mouth while Will looked up at him with a concerned frown. “I’m sorry. We were supposed to have dinner,” he mumbled around the cloth,” and I went and ruined it all.”

Hannibal tsked. “Nothing is ruined. The food can be reheated at any time. I will make you a cup of ginger tea and perhaps you may feel better.”

Will sighed and grabbed Hannibal’s hand, giving it a gentle kiss. “Thank you.” The grateful action made Hannibal smile, a burst of fondness washing over him. The Omega had certainly not been easy to court but the reward of Will’s affection had been worth it.

Hannibal led Will out of the bathroom, moving him into the kitchen where he set upon preparing the tea.

He could feel Will’s eyes on his back, uncertain and heavy. It was obvious that he was deliberating, wondering whether he should explain his sudden sickness. Will was no coward – hardheaded, stubborn and rash were his most prominent traits – and so it was with great calm that he went about in his task, seemingly unconcerned.

The Omega would convince himself that there was no point in hiding. Hannibal didn’t have to say anything at all.

“I need to talk to you.” Hannibal turned around to face Will, making him aware that he had his full attention, raising an expectant brow. The other man fidgeted in his seat, gnawing at his bottom lip. He then took a deep breath and wasted no time with mincing his next words. “I’m pregnant.”

He had known but the confirmation aloud was a different matter. It was a form of acceptance and to have Will admit it to himself, with him as witness, was just as equally satisfying. “I see.” He feigned surprise and said nothing else. He could see the anxiety on Will’s face with each passing minute.

With a sigh, he broke the silence. “And what is your decision?” He wouldn’t waste his time asking Will if he was sure, even if it would only be for Will’s benefit. It was not only offensive but truly unnecessary. If Will was telling him now, it was only because he had taken the necessary tests to confirm his state.

“I don’t know,” Will admitted. Hannibal had suspected as much but not knowing was better than making a rash decision. The Omega’s instincts would never allow him scorn any children he carried; he was far too proud to make such decisions.

“I would like to be involved,” he hastily backtracked,” if you would allow me to be.” He made sure to keep his expression blank, not allowing Will to see further than the eagerness in his eyes.

“I want you to be involved…this is part of you too.” There was wonder on Will’s face and Hannibal finally let his lips twitch up into a small smile. He walked over to the Omega and wrapped his arms around him, leaning down to nose at his throat. The scent of honey was still there, however, it was growing headier day by day. Now, he mostly smelt of _him_ and there was no mistaking that this had progressed to the point of no return.

Not that he had expected anything less.

“Thank you.” As it was with everything else, this had been a risk. He could only try to manipulate so many factors but he could in no way predict Will’s actions. He could, of course, make an attempt to influence his decisions but anything beyond that was beyond his reach.

This had been the most favorable outcome, one that he had hoped that Will would eventually concede to. It had not been easy and he had not expected it to be – he truly did not have nearly enough patience for someone so passive and predictable.

Will was neither of these things, constantly proving himself to be beyond his expectations.

“I’m actually kind of terrified,” Will laughed dryly, wrapping his own arms around Hannibal. “I can’t take care of myself much less a child. But I think that doing this with you…is something that I can do. I don’t think that I could do this with anyone else.”

Hannibal said nothing, dropping a kiss onto Will’s curls instead. He closed his eyes to hide the smug delight lurking in their depths.

This was only one step closer; Will still had a ways to go but for now, this was more than enough.

+

“Was that Omega I saw you with your mate?”

Hannibal gazed down coolly at Mr. Froideveaux. He had wondered whether the man would miss his appointment once again and was slightly disappointed that he hadn’t. He didn’t answer his question, merely gesturing towards the center of the room where they took their seats.

Franklyn fidgeted, fiddling with the cuff of his jacket before shuffling out of it and placing it on the back of the chair. Hannibal kept his eye on the article of clothing. “So, was he?”

“I believe that we are here to talk about you, Mr. Froideveaux.” This seemed to make the Beta even more anxious and his fidgeting increased.

“No…you’re right, we are.” The man looked up at him beseechingly and Hannibal held back his sneer at the apparent adoration on his face. “It doesn’t matter anyway – he can’t possibly be your mate, he’s far too plain for someone of your caliber.” Hannibal’s finger twitched on his lap; he had to remind himself that Franklyn would make the most unappetizing meal. Will and their child deserved something far more pleasing; he certainly did not want to risk making Will ill.

“You missed our last session, Franklyn.” He did have a twenty-four hour cancelation policy and the Beta had violated it, surprisingly, for the first time since their sessions had begun. Curiosity was expected although in Franklyn’s case, it was very rare; the man was very predictable and Hannibal was not stimulated by their conversations or by the man’s presence in any way.

It was a pity that he was a patient. He would have much rather preferred to see the bumbling fool faced with Hannibal’s primal state. As it was, he still had much bigger plans for one Franklyn Froideveaux, loathe was he to admit to it.

“Although, if he wasn’t your mate, then who was he?” It was a dull edged sword and the Beta was most likely to impale himself on his own curiosity for he did not have any sense of self-preservation.

“A friend,” he said curtly, knowing that this would only entice the man’s interest even more. Will was much more than a mere ‘friend’ but this information was privy to only close acquaintances. Franklyn was not one of them. Gestures of ownership were visible but they were nothing but mere suspicions without further confirmation.

 “Well perhaps you should tell _him_ that. He was certainly clinging on to you possessively throughout the night – the nerve of him. These Omegas think they can run the world and get away with it,” he huffed. His envy was clear to see, plain as day. Whether it was because of Will or because he had wished he could have been born an Omega, Hannibal was not entirely certain. He suspected that it was a combination of both.

“I sense hostility in you towards Omegas,” he prompted. The fool truly had no idea how strong Omegas really were – they could tear him apart any given day.

“There’s nothing special about them.” Wrong. “They use their looks to get what they want.” Not entirely inaccurate yet far too simplistic for the complexity of their true biology. “And they can’t do anything for themselves without an Alpha.” Common misconception, one he had already discussed in length with Will before.

“Does your hostility stem from experience or is it more psychological?” He relaxed back into his seat.

Franklyn gave a noncommittal shrug, signaling that he was uncomfortable with the path the questioning had taken. Hannibal decided to take a different approach.

“Have you ever felt lost in your identity? At times, hostility towards gender can occur due to repressed emotions; jealousy, fear, and anger are only a few. It is not uncommon for one to feel as if they were born into the wrong gender. There is nothing wrong with this sentiment and there is no shame in admitting to it.”

Franklyn’s eyes bugged out and he looked hideously flushed, sweat beading on his brow. “I-I’m _not_ jealous of Omegas!”

Hannibal hummed thoughtfully. That the Beta had immediately latched onto that particular word revealed everything. “My apologies; I did not mean to offend you.”

Predictable, indeed.

“Like your Omega friend, for instance: he is nothing to be jealous about.” The conversation kept going back to Will and as much as Hannibal enjoyed talking about Will, he did not have any patience to do so with this man.  “All he did was stand around and look pretty; vapid, really.”

The urge to strangle the man was growing stronger by the minute.

“Mr. Froidevaeux, we are not here to talk about my choice in companionship nor do I appreciate the outright insulting of said companion. It is very much rude.”

Franklyn jerked back as if slapped and he nervously stroked his beard, jumping out of his seat. “No, of course, I’m sorry, it’s most disrespectful of me,” he hastily added. His apology was heartfelt but not for Will’s sake – had Hannibal not called the man out on it, he had no doubt that he would have continued defaming William – and his sincerity was feigned, hiding his real intentions behind it.

“Please,” he gestured to the seat in front of him,” let us continue our earlier conversation.” Franklyn audibly gulped, nodding quickly. He opened his mouth to no doubt deny his envy of Omegas. Hannibal nodded along quietly, humming thoughtfully at the appropriate times.

Judging by the sickening sweet smiles that the Beta was giving him, he had not yet realized that Hannibal had lost interest in their conversation long ago.

He had already gathered all the information that he needed; the rest of this was for show, a mere façade.

Tedious yet necessary.

Instead, he opted for imagining how Will would look in the upcoming months – belly bulging with the growth of their child until he could no longer walk, glowing bright and flushed with the aura of motherhood.

He wondered whether their child would have the Omega’s eyes and curls.

He found himself hoping that they would.

+

After Franklyn had left – although he had left in a hurry, almost crashing headfirst into the wall in his haste - Hannibal took a moment to reorganize his desk, straightening out his notes. There was a knock at the door and when Hannibal opened the door, he was met with the pleasant sight of a slightly distracted Will, right on time for their dinner plans.

The Omega was startled out of his thoughts at the sound, looking up at him with a smile. “Hi, am I too early?”

“Not at all. I am finished with my appointments; give me a moment to gather my things and then we will be on our way.” He turned but was stopped by a hand grabbing his. Hannibal raised a brow and looked into blue mischievous eyes.

“Where’s my kiss?”

Hannibal chuckled, wrapping an arm around Will’s waist despite the fact that the door was still wide open. “My apologies. I seem to have forgotten my manners.” He closed the distance between them, laying a light kiss upon expectant lips. Arms wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling Hannibal in closer and he obliged, allowing the Omega to do as he pleased. His other hand, slid down to Will’s stomach, stroking the still flat stomach.

There was a sharp gasp of surprise and Hannibal reluctantly pulled away, knowing full well who the intruder was. Will stepped in closer to Hannibal, returning Franklyn’s glare with one of his own. It was endearing to see just how protective Will had become over him.

“I had forgotten that I had wanted to discuss something else with you, Dr. Lecter.” Sanguine eyes traced over the tense lines on Franklyn’s face and his stiff stance.

“Our time for today has run out, Mr. Froideveaux.” Franklyn winced, as he always did when Hannibal addressed him formally no matter his insistence of doing otherwise. “I do have other engagements that I must tend to. I am sure that whatever you feel you must discuss with me can wait until our next session.”

He had entertained the man long enough. Will required his attention and he would not deprive his Omega of it.

Franklyn seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown but he nodded, eyes downcast in understanding; he knew that it was wise to not provoke an Alpha, especially one who had been interrupted in such an intimate moment.

The portly man turned back around and quickly left without another word although Hannibal knew that this would not be the end of this particular topic. Perhaps he will hear of it once again during their next session; recent questions now revamped and vehement.

“I…feel kind of bad now.” Will stared off towards where Franklyn had disappeared, a frown tugging at his lips.

Hannibal cupped Will’s face, turning it to meet his. “I must establish the boundaries in a professional relationship.” He pecked Will on the forehead. “Come. We mustn’t be late for our dinner reservation.” With a hand upon the small of the Omega’s back, he led him out.

He had half of Will already – his soft, pliant, stubborn Omega, so lovely in his arms. However, he also craved to see the other half; the darkness that lurked within, just aching to come out. He could see the glint of it in blue eyes and he was sure that Will had not yet noticed.

It was fine; Hannibal would make him realize his potential sooner or later.

In the meantime…

His hand slid down to settle against the curve of Will’s waist and he gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

For now, he would enjoy capturing every moment of Will’s progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient, I'm sorry that this took me so long - I actually finished this two weeks ago but my beta wasn't answering my e-mails so I found that I had to edit this on my own so if anyone spotted any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
